


Poprvé

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, bídníci
Genre: And all the 'firsts' you can imagine, As always in my fanfictions, Bisexual Grantaire, Demisexual Enjolras, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Joly and Bossuet are good friends, M/M, Pining Grantaire, Strangers to Lovers, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Veškerá poprvé, které člověk prožívá od středoškolských let, si většinou pamatuje. První skupina kamarádů, první hádky s rodiči, první propitá noc. První rvačka, první koncert, první domácí mazlíček. První polibek, první láska, první milování.Grantaire k takové sortě lidí nepatřil. Ať už to bylo způsobeno jeho alkoholismem nebo cynismem, nic jako poprvé ho nikdy nefascinovalo. Všem těmto momentům nechával v životě volný průběh. Neměl potřebu se o nich s někým bavit a v záchvatech paniky si psát do deníčku každou poznámku o svém životě.Ale nic z toho neplatilo, pokud myslel na Enjolrase.[English translation/Anglický překlad]





	Poprvé

**Author's Note:**

> Povídku jsem měla napsanou už v červenci, následně jsem ji asi dva týdny překládala do angličtiny a čekala jsem na opravu. Bohužel, má betareaderka je časově dost vytížená a nakonec jsme se dohodli, že na tuhle povídku si najdu jiného korektora. Ve fandomu se však nenašel nikdo kdo by mi pomohl s touhle 60 stránkovou kráskou, a tak mi nezbylo nic jiného, než si anglický překlad doopravit sama. Jelikož si v mluvené natož v psané angličtině stále nejsem natolik jistá, dost dlouho jsem otálela jestli mám povídku uveřejnit. Po skoro třech měsících, jsem si řekla, že by byla zase dost velká škoda, kdybych tuhle povídku měla jen někde zastrčenou ve složce, a tak ji dnes, snad s trochou hrdosti, uveřejňuji jak v překladu tak českém originále. 
> 
> To znamená, že stále hledám beta-reader(y)! Jestli mi bude chtít někdo pomoct s hotovým anglickým překladem nebo se rádi jen pobaví o povídkách co chystám, klidně mi napište (odkaz na můj tumblr naleznete na konci povídky)!
> 
> Doufám, že se alespoň někomu bude líbit. Předem děkuji za jakékoliv reakce a komentáře!

**0.**  
Veškerá poprvé, které člověk prožívá od středoškolských let, si většinou pamatuje. První skupina kamarádů, první hádky s rodiči, první propitá noc. První rvačka, první koncert, první domácí mazlíček. První polibek, první láska, první milování.  
  
Grantaire k takové sortě lidí nepatřil. Ať už to bylo způsobeno jeho alkoholismem nebo cynismem, nic jako poprvé ho nikdy nefascinovalo. Všem těmto momentům nechával v životě volný průběh. Neměl potřebu se o nich s někým bavit a v záchvatech paniky si psát do deníčku každou poznámku o svém životě.

Ale nic z toho neplatilo, pokud myslel na Enjolrase.

**1.**  
Před pěti lety byl Grantaire naprosto jiným člověkem. I když o něm bylo známé, že velice pije, dříve to bylo horší. Dny mu splývaly, vzpomínky byly jen jednou velkou skvrnou a přestal pečovat o svůj vzhled. Joly a Bossuet mu tenkrát pomáhali dobré dva roky, než byl opět schopný promluvit na někoho cizího. Za tu dobu ušel velký kus cesty – našel si práci, byt, a dokonce se vrátil do školy. Sice nebyl nejlepším pracantem, studentem a nejspíše ani kamarádem, ale začínal znova žít. I když se alkoholového démona, jak mu sám s oblibou říkal, nezbavil, byl přece jen schopný poznat, kdy toho měl už dost a raději skleničku odložil.  
  
V té době ho Bossuet seznámil s Přáteli Abecedy. Grantaire neprojevoval sebemenší zájem o jakousi revolucionářskou skupinu zabývající se svobodou, právem a, jak to Joly snivě nazýval, bratrstvím. Z takových lidí si spíše jen rád utahoval. Jednou ale po jednom srazu Bossuet zapomněl svou peněženku v kavárně Musain, kde se skupina scházela. Grantaire se nabídl, že s ním půjde a rovnou si skočí na pivo.  
  
To byl den kdy Grantaire poprvé spatřil Enjolrase. Měl na sobě černé botasky, černé kalhoty, modrou mikinu, na pravé ruce se mu leskly zlaté hodinky, na levé měl dva žluté náramky, na prstech dva černé prsteny. Pleť měl bílou a tváře trochu narůžovělé. Vlasy měl zářivé, blonďaté, husté a neposedné. Tvář měl chladnou, ale oči se mu smály a hladily svou neskonalou modří. Seděl na místě vedle lampy jejíž osvětlení mu tvořilo nad hlavou svatozář. Jakmile spatřil Bossueta, pousmál se a v ruce držel jeho otrhanou, koženou peněženku.  
  
„Tvůj přítel?“ Grantaire stál pořád ve dveřích od kavárny.  
  
„Ano, to je Grantaire.“ Enjolras se postavil a společně s Bossuetem došli až k němu. „Grantaire, to je Enjolras, něco jako náš vůdce.“  
  
„To slovo nemám rád,“ zaprotestoval Enjolras, mírně zakroutil hlavou, ale přesto se stále usmíval. „Spíše jen někdo, kdo rád organizuje sešlosti, hodně mluví a občas zapomene, že není Ježíš, co zachrání celou zem,“ řekl se smíchem a natáhl ke Grantairovi ruku. „Jsem Enjolras.“  
  
Grantaire se nadechl, že se představí, ale z jeho úst vyšlo jen nemístné: „No doprdele všech svatejch na nebesích, Orle, neřeks mi, že se tu poflakuje samotný Apollón.“  
  
**2.**  
  
Hned vteřiny po jejich skvostném seznámení, mu Enjolras věnoval první z mnoha budoucích opovržených pohledů.  
  
**3.**  
  
Grantaire nijak neplánoval, že by se měl s Přáteli Abecedy scházet. Rozhodně ne po tom, co předvedl, když se seznámil s jedním z hlavních zakladatelů. Když mu ale Joly dva dny na to napsal, jestli se za nimi nechce stavit na dobré víno, které jim majitel protekčně přivezl až z české Moravy, neodmítl. Nechtěl si ani vysvětloval proč se při odchodu z bytu díval na svůj odraz v zrcadle u dveří a změnil celý svůj outfit; proč mu bušilo srdce a místo toho, aby počkal na autobus, přidal do kroku a do kavárny došel celý zchvácený.  
  
„Brzo budeš jako Bossuet,“ řekl Joly zamračeně hned co přišel a podal mu naplněnou skleničku s červeným vínem. Jakmile dosedl, Joly hned spustil: „Jestli neustále budeš nosit ty debilní čepice, tak budeš akorát plešatý. Ne, ne, Bossuete, ano, my to chápeme, za to můžou tvé geny. Ale tenhle má skvělý vlasy a místo, aby si toho vážil, tak o ně akorát přijde!“  
  
„Neumyl jsem si vlasy.“  
  
„A to je pro ně ještě horší!“  
  
„Nosím je pořád, co tě tak najednou štve?“  
  
Joly si jen povzdechl a hlavu si dal do dlaní. „Neudělal jsem zkoušku z chirurgie.“  
  
„Tak tebe bych jako doktora teda fakt nechtěl.“

„Tím mi fakt pomáháš!“  
  
„Jsem jenom upřímnej!“  
  
„Že jsem ti o tom vínu psal, vůbec si ho za tyhle řeči nezasloužíš.“  
  
„Protože mě miluješ?“ Grantaire na něj nevinně zamrkal a Joly se přestal mračit. Jenom si znova povzdychl a dopil svou sklenici. Naznačil Bossuetovi, že chce dolít a jen tiše řekl:  
  
„Miluji, tak si toho važ a přestaň do mě rýt.“  
  
„Promiň,“ řekl Grantaire a našpulil pusu. „Můžu ti to nějak vynahradit?“ Dopil a našpulenou pusou začal dávat malé pusinky na okraj skleničky. Joly se začervenal a zasmál. Bossuet dal svou ruku na tu Jolyho a odkašlal si. „Neboj kámo,“ zasmál se Grantaire. „Já bych radši někoho jinýho. Ne, že by snad Joly byl špatná liga. Jsi nádhernej kamaráde. Chytrej, vtipnej a díky jedný opilecký noci na mým bytě při kolaudačce taky můžu říct, že skvěle líbáš; ale nejsi holt můj typ. Takže, Orle, buď v klidu, nechávám ho jen tobě.“ Grantaire dopil druhou skleničku a jen si blaženě zabručel. Už to bylo dlouho co pil tak dobré víno. Zadíval se na kluky a očima je prosil o další skleničku. Bossuet se podíval na Jolyho, který jen pokýval hlavou. Grantaire se v pití už dokázal krotit. Jedna sklenička navíc ho nezabije.  
  
Když Grantaire vypil další půlku, do místnosti vešel Enjolras s hromadou papírů v ruce. V jeho vypracovaných pažích se skoro ztrácely. Grantaire si ho změřil pohledem. Nevěděl, jestli za to mohly výpary z vína nebo špatné světlo v místnosti, ale Enjolras se mu zdál ještě o něco více andělský než minule. Černé kalhoty vyměnil za tmavě modré rifle, místo mikiny mu celé tělo obepínala těsná, bílá košile, která měla rozepnuté vrchní dva knoflíčky, na rukou kromě prstenů už nic neměl. Vlasy byly ale stejně neposlušné jako minule, kůže byla ještě o něco bělejší a oči schoval za brýle s tlustými, černými obroučkami. Položil papíry na stůl, na kterém leželo jen pár knih. Pár jich vzal do ruky a vydal se ke stolu kde seděli Joly, Bossuet a Grantaire. Když Enjolras poprvé zvedl pohled od papírů, aby se zaměřil na dvojici svých přátel, uviděl Grantaira. Nejdříve se zamračil, jako kdyby se ptal sám sebe, co tam dělá, ale hned na to se pokusil usmát. Grantaire poznal že jeho úsměv byl hraný. „Dobrý večer,“ pozdravil trojici u stolu a předal papíry svým dvěma přátelům. „Podíváte se na to, prosím vás?“  
  
„Jasně, Enjolrasi,“ řekl Joly hned a začal pomalu číst. Bossuet jen něco zabručel a papíry si položil před sebe. Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira, který si začal znova dolévat.  
  
„Přišel jste si nás poslechnout?“  
  
„Ježiši, nevykej mi,“ řekl Grantaire vyděšeně a vypil celou skleničku na ex. Bossuet zalapal po dechu. „Promiň, Orle, vím, že víno se na ex nepije, ale tohle ‘sem fakt musel. Tady Apollón mi vyknul. Mně! Však mi není zase o tolik víc jak jemu. Jak si to jen mohl dovolit?“ Zakroutil hlavou a konečně se podíval na Enjolrase, který byl trochu růžový ve tvářích. „Počkat, počkat, počkat, ty se červenáš? Apollón se červená!“ Zasmál se a rukou bouchnul do stolu. „Sorry, já tě nechtěl nějak urazit, nebo znemožnit, nebo nevím, ale já možná vypadám jako tlustej, smradlavej čtyřicátník, ale fakt nejsem. Nejsem! Dneska se tomu říká být hipster a proti společnosti a být vlastně tak nějak cool. Což asi jde nějak mimo tebe, protože já jsem taková ta spodina, kterou ty se tady s těma lidma snažíš zachránit. Takže tě naprosto chápu. Ale vodpřísáhnu, že jsem jenom těžce zanedbanej týpek, co nemá ani ještě čtvrtstoletí.“ Se silou se bouchl do hrudi, až to zadunělo. „Na mou duši, Apollóne.“  
  
Enjolras se na něj díval a rudá v jeho tváří se ještě ztmavila. Joly už přestal číst a díval se s vyděšenýma očima na svého kamaráda. Bossuet někde v půlce jeho monologu otevřel pusu. „Omlouvám se,“ řekl Enjolras chladným hlasem. „Ale lidem, co nejsou mí přátelé, netykám. Říká se tomu být slušně vychovaný. Ale to vy zřejmě nevíte, co je.“ S tím se otočil na své dva přátelé a mírně se na ně usmál. Na jeho hlase šlo stále znát, že je mírně rozčílený. „V pátek si to ještě všichni projdeme, ale kdybyste měli nějaké poznámky, přivítám je. Combeferre teď toho má až nad hlavu a Feuilly bude měsíc pryč, takže potřebuji někoho, kdo mě bude trochu motivovat.“  
  
„Takže tihle dva jsou až třetí a čtvrtý v pořadí?“ Grantaire se zasmál.  
  
Enjolras se na něj ani neotočil, ale šlo vidět, jak stiskl zuby. Oddechl si a nasucho polkl. „Užijte si večer,“ řekl tiše a odešel ke svému stolu.  
  
„Jasně, s tebou by to ale bylo lepší Apollóne!“ Na to Enjolras už nereagoval, sbalil si všechny své věci a odešel z kavárny. Nechápal proč ho začal bolet žaludek a čelo mu zalil studený pot. Teprve až když se ho Bossuet zeptal, jestli chce ještě dolít, došlo mu, že mu víno zhořklo v ústech. Omluvil se a odešel na toaletu. Víno vyplivl do umyvadla a chladnou vodou si omyl obličej. Dlouho přemýšlel, co se stalo, že se mu tak zčistajasna udělalo zle. Teprve až když začal jeho mozek zpracovávat tlačení žaludku, došlo mu, že to bral jako první odmítnutí.  
  
Když se vrátil ke stolu, srdce mu silně bušilo ještě dobrou hodinu.  
  
**4.**  
  
Aniž by to nějak plánoval, Grantaire si začal pomalu všechny členy Přátel Abecedy oblibovat. Začalo to vlastně nevinně. Grantaire bydlel jen necelé tři ulice od kavárny Musain, a tak vždy, když Joly a Bossuet byli přítomni na nějakém jejich srazu, napsali Grantairovi, aby se za nimi po konci stavil a dali si něco dobrého. Grantaire si vždy hlídal, aby vypil jen jednu láhev vína, snědl maximálně tři kousky sladkého dortu a vykouřil jen pět cigaret. Joly ho za to vždy chválil a Bossuet mu chlapácky poklepal po rameni a řekl jen: _„Jsi borec.“_  
  
Po měsíci, co se Grantaire začal v kavárně pravidelně objevovat každou středu v podvečer, u jejich obvyklého stolu seděl Bahorel. Tenkrát žhavě diskutoval s Bossuetem o nějaké akční videohře, kterou Joly okomentoval jako anatomicky zcela nepřesnou a velice krutou. Přesně to, co oba starší z nich milovali. „Ty jsi Grantaire, že jo?“ zeptal se ho Bahorel, když si k nim dosedl. Grantaire k němu jenom natáhl ruku a starší z nich ji s úsměvem přijal. „Jsem Bahorel. Bossuet mi říkal, že si prej dřív docela dost cvičil?“  
  
„Jo, to bylo ještě za mejch mladejch let,“ zasmál se Grantaire a zapálil si cigaretu, zatímco mu servírka donesla jeho oblíbený medový zákusek. „Už jsem vypad z formy.“ Poklepal si rukou na své břicho, které schovával pod vytahaným černým svetrem. „Dost dávno.“  
  
Bahorel se jeho sebereflexi jen zasmál. „Víš, docela by se mi hodil sparing partner. Dělám box. Ale tyhle hovada se mnou na to chodit nechtěj. Jsou na to moc líný.“  
  
A tak se Grantaire spřátelil s Bahorelem. Od té doby bylo zcela normální, že se Grantaire objevoval vždy, když Enjolras, Courfeyrac nebo Combeferre pronášeli závěrečnou řeč a navrhovali témata na další schůzku. Vždy si sedl k Jolymu a Bossuetovi, ale rukou už zdravil Bahorela, který se na něj vždycky zářivě usmál a vždy mu posunkami naznačoval, že dneska se poperou jako nikdy.  
  
Měsíc na to si Bahorel přisedl ke Grantairovi, objal ho kolem ramen a tiše mu pravil: „Dneska to nepůjde, brachu,“ zamračil se. „Potřebuju teď vypadat k světu. Na nějakou dobu.“  
  
„Já tě ale rád mlátím,“ řekl Grantaire a narovnal se tak, aby byl v sedu o něco vyšší než Bahorel, který se mu skoro svalil na hrudník. „Co se děje?“  
  
„Támhleten se děje,“ řekl Bahorel a ukázal na dalšího z hlavních členů Přátel Abecedy. Grantaire se jenom pro sebe usmál. Bahorel ukazoval na nejmladšího člena jejich skupiny. Byl vysoký, vyžilý, vlasy měl v barvě rtuti a na nose několik pih. Oči měl tmavě zelené, oblékal se velmi výstředně a i když měl zjev padlého anděla, jeho názory a postoje byly velice mužné a bojovné. Jehan, jak zněla přezdívka chlapce, měl v sobě něco éterického. Po měsíci stráveném v posilovně společně s Bahorelem moc dobře věděl, že je to přesně jeho typ. „Povedlo se mi to, brachu.“  
  
„Tak to gratuluju!“ Zasmál se Joly vedle nich a zatleskal. Grantaire jen protočil oči vsloup a Bahorel si odfrkl. „No, panebože, no! Tak mám rád romantiku. Však vím jak dlouho si Jehana uháněl! A teď se ti to konečně povedlo.“  
  
„Jo, to máš pravdu,“ řekl Bahorel zasněně, když si jejich pohledů Jehan konečně všiml, usmál se na ně, upravil si neposedný vlas za ucho a přešel k jejich stolu. Jemně je pozdravil a pohladil Bahorela po rameni. „Můžeme?“ – „No samozřejmě!“ Bahorel samou nedočkavostí skoro ze židle spadl.  
  
Když se zvedl, aby jim mohl vzít kabáty, Jehan se zaměřil pohledem na Grantaira a mile se na něj usmál. „Ty jsi ten Bahorelův kamarád se kterým chodí na box, že ano? Grantaire?“  
  
„Ano,“ řekl Grantaire a napil se vína. Prohlédl si mladšího a naznačil mu, aby se k němu přiblížil. Jehan se k němu naklonil a Grantaire mu tiše pošeptal do ucha: „Do pravé kapsy jsem mu schoval kondomy. Užijte si to.“ Jehan celý zrudnul a Bahorel, co se konečně vrátil s Jehanovým kabátem ke stolu, Grantaira praštil po hlavě.  
  
Nikdo nepochyboval, že by to Jehanovi a Bahorelovi nevyšlo. I když ani jeden z nich oficiálně nic neoznámil, bylo to vidět na jejich letmých dotecích a toužebných pohledech. Grantaire Jehana potkával vždy, když s Bahorelem končili další trénink. Většinou ho Jehan vyzvedával v tělocvičně a s Grantairem vždy prohodil pár slov.  
Grantaire tak nějak v hloubi duše věřil, že se poprvé dostává do něčeho, čemu se říká “sociální skupina”. Nepamatoval si, že by kdy nějakou měl. Měl kolem sebe čtyři úžasné muže, kteří s ním vtipkovali, bavili se a opravdu se o něj zajímali.  
  
Netrvalo dlouho a Grantaire se pomalu dostal do hledáčku všech. S Feuillym se jednou začal bavit na baru, když si šli oba pro tequillu a místo rychlého pozdravu strávili následně nad sklenkou vína čtyři hodiny povídáním jen o historii Itálie, Maďarska, Polska a Rakouska. S Courfeyracem se jednou začal bavit před kavárnou kde společně kouřili. Marius se do jeho přátelského okruhu dostal náhodou, ale na rozdíl od ostatních přeskočili trapné představování a chvíle ticha. Byl snadným terčem ze kterého si všichni dělali legraci, tak, že Grantairovi přišlo naprosto normální, že se s ním přátelil. S Combeferrem toho neměli moc společného, ale přesto se vždy pozdravili, prohodili pár slov a když jednou Grantaire čekal na Jolyho, až se vrátí do kavárny z medicínské praxe, Combeferre si s ním dlouho povídal o starých římských a řeckých bájích.  
Dokázal všechny nazvat svými přáteli, ať už s nimi trávil hodiny po telefonu, hráli společně domino, povídali si jen v prostorách kavárny Musain nebo se oddávali nikotinovému oparu v chladnějších, letních nocí.  
  
Byla jen jedna osoba, kterou nedokázal nazvat svým přítelem. Enjolras byl pro Grantaira stále jen známým, matnou čmouhou, kterou vídal vždy když se míjeli ve dveřích a osoba, se kterou se dokázal jen pozdravit a loučit. Bylo to už půl roku co pravidelně navštěvoval prostory kavárny Musain už nejen na pár skleniček přáteli, ale také proto, aby poslouchal jejich debaty. Nekomentoval je, seděl poslušně v rohu, díval se na to jak mezi diskutujícími žhnou jiskry, které se snaží zapálit oheň změny a kousal se do jazyka, aby něco nemístného neřekl. „Nevěřím v nic, za co tu bojujete,“ řekl jednou Combeferrovi a Feuillymu, když s ním hráli večer karty. „Ale to neznamená, že se budu chovat jako hovado a rušit vás zrovna, když něco řešíte. Když se mě zeptáte, jasně. Odpovím, že jste banda kreténů, co nechápe, co je život, má hlavu v oblacích a asi jim ještě teče mlíko po bradě; a to si můžu dovolit, protože jsem tu jeden z nejstarších!“ Práskl kartou na balíček a Feuilly zaskuhral, když zjistil že prohrál. Combeferre se zasmál a pohladil kamaráda po zádech. „Ale do tý doby vám ty vaše naivní sny nebudu kazit. Je pěkný, že ještě někdo dokáže věřit v budoucnost. Já už ne.“ S tím položil poslední kartu na balíček a zvedl ruce do výšky. „Vyhrál jsem!“ Combeferre tiše zanadával.  
  
Myslel to vážně. Přesto ho ale mrzelo, že si ho blonďáček pořádně nevšímal. Občas se na něj podíval, pousmál se, ale oči hned sklopil a věnoval se někomu jinému. I mladičký Marius se dočkal přivítání jen v Enjolrasově přítomnosti, kdy žhavě diskutovali nad vládou Napaleóna Bonaparte. Grantaire pokaždé, když ho viděl, cítil tlak na hrudi. Netušil proč a nesnažil se to vysvětlit. Ale vždy když viděl někoho jiného v Enjolrasově přítomnosti a začali se spolu bavit, předávali si papíry, dotkly se prsty nebo se dokonce zasmáli, Grantaira kolem srdce píchlo a žaludek se mu celý stáhl.  
  
„Co se děje, kamaráde?“ zeptal se ho jednou Joly, když si všiml Grantairova zkřiveného úsměvu.  
  
„Nějak mi to dneska nechutná,“ zalhal a odložil víno stranou. Bylo sladké, syté a červené. Přesně takové, jaké miloval. Dnes ale jako kdyby ho na vše přešla chuť. Od rána mu bylo těžko. Ne fyzicky, ale psychicky. Neměl dobrou náladu, všechno se mu zdálo zahalené v mlze a když se měl s Jolym znova sejít v kavárně, měl neodolatelnou chuť mu napsat, že dnes toho má hodně. Pomalu ho začínala sžírat apatie. Nenáviděl ten pocit. „Asi proto co ten Apollón říká.“  
  
„Je to Enjolras, Grantaire,“ řekl Joly a trochu se zamračil. „Vím, že vy dva byste se za normálních okolností asi nikdy nesetkali, ale nemusíš mu hned dávat nějaké trapné přezdívky.“  
  
„Jak si to jen můžeš dovolit říct!“ Grantaire zalapal po dech a teatrálně dal ruku na hruď. „To je tedy pěkná urážka, pane doktore. Není náhodou Apollón taky jedním z tvejch ochránců? Co? Pane? Haló? Neskládáš snad přísahu na žezlo s jeho slovy? Hippokratova přísaha ti snad nic neříká?“  
Joly na svého kamaráda vyplázl jazyk. „Ještě nejsem doktor.“  
  
„O to hůř! Jestli tě teď slyšel, už žádný slunce, žádný zdravý, žádný nic. Vybodne se na tebe. To budeš zírat, až se na tebe při zkouškách vybodne a neuděláš to.“  
  
„Ještě pořád mám Asklépia, Higieinu a Panakína v záloze.“  
  
„Viděls někdy Apollóna, brácho? Svede je, ošuká a na tebe se celej Olymp akorát vysere.“  
  
„Neruším vás, pánové?“ Joly a Grantaire se podívali na Enjolrase, který stál u jednoho ze stolů uprostřed místnosti, v rukách měl několik papírů, na nose brýle a trochu se mračil. Až teď si oba všimli, že se na ně všichni dívají.  
  
„Asi jsme mluvili víc nahlas, než jsme si mysleli,“ řekl Joly a na tváři se mu začínal dělat ruměnec. „To bude tím vínem. Nechtěli jsme rušit. Omlouváme se.“  
  
„Zase se toho tolik nestalo.“ Grantaire se opřel rukama o opěradlo židle a zaměřil se pohledem na Enjolrase. Ten ho probodl svým chladným pohledem. Grantaire nasucho polkl. Bylo to nejdéle co se na sebe, za celou dobu, co se znali, dívali.  
  
„Nejspíše,“ řekl Enjolras chladným hlasem a zaměřil se na své papíry. „Jak jsem říkal—“  
  
„Tobě asi hodně vadí, když tě všichni neposlouchaj co?“  
  
„Grantaire,“ zašeptal Joly.  
  
„Ne, jako, nechci tady něco začínat nebo tak. Ale jsem tu už dost dlouho, sakra, jsem tu od pěti a je zkurvenejch půl devátý. A ty pořád mluvíš.“ Enjolras se na něj znovu podíval. Grantaire, viděl jak stiskl panty. „Ty se asi hodně rád posloucháš, co?“  
  
„Grantaire,“ zaprotestoval tenkrát Combeferre a jenom zakroutil hlavou.  
  
„To je v pořádku, Combeferre,“ řekl Enjolras a nespouštěl z Grantaira oči. „Myslím si, že mluvím proto, že mám dostatek vědomostí a názorů ohledně témat o kterých mluvíme. Mluvím sice nejvíce, ale vždy k tématu, tak, abych zejména vyvolal diskuzi a u těch, co nechtějí své názory říkat veřejně, aspoň povznesl ducha. Chápu, že Vy, kdo mě neposlouchá, to může připadat jako plkání. Mrzí mě to. Ne však natolik, abych mluvit přestal. Mrzí mě pouze to, že nemáte čas na to vyslechnou si můj názor, sdílet ho či dokonce doplnit. To je jediné.“ Enjolras se zhluboka nadechl a snažil se usmát. „Je mi líto, pokud se nudíte, ale dobře víte, co tady řešíme a o co se snažíme. S tím sem do této kavárny, v tyto dny, v tuto hodinu a v tomto složení chodíme. Víte to. Pokud vám to jakkoli vadí, můžete kdykoliv odejít. Nic vám nebrání. Ani já, ani ostatní, ani samotná kavárna. Těch je po Paříži dostatek a jistě se v nich nacházejí stejně ucházející služby jako tady.“ S tím se Enjolras znovu podíval do svých papírů a snažil se zahájit diskuzi tam, kde předtím skončil.  
  
„No, já bych tě spíš opravil.“  
  
„Co prosím?“  
  
„Říkals něco o tom, že tu máte nějakej názor? Nebo, že ty máš názor a chceš ho sdílet a doplnit a takový kecy?“ Grantaire si jenom odfrkl. „Já bych ho spíš opravil. Nebo líp—úplně vymazal. Myslím, že na to nemáš dobrej názor.“  
  
Enjolras si sundal brýle z nosu, položil je společně s papíry na stůl, jazykem si obkroužil suché rty a tiše se zasmál. Skousl si spodní ret a podíval se na Grantaira. Ten cítil, jak se mu do tváří žene horko. Sledoval Enjolrasova ústa, jak celá zrudla a vypadala vlhce. „Dobrá tedy,“ řekl Enjolras a zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Podělte se o svůj názor. Máte prostor.“  
Všichni se najednou dívali na Grantaira, který jen poklepal nohou a rychle vstal. „No dobře,“ řekl Grantaire a upravil si svetr ve kterém mu najednou začínalo být neskonalé horko. „Myslím si, že tohle všechno co se tu snažíte změnit, je tak trochu utopie. No dobře, ne trochu. Úplně utopie. Nevím jak chcete udělat to, že změníte vládu jenom nějakým protestem? Není to už trochu oldschool? Jako transparenty, pamflety, nějaký pokřiky, plakáty a internetový diskuze a stránky o tom, jak je tahle země zkorumpovaná? Všichni vědí, že je. Všichni vědí, že prezidentovi jsou jeho lidi úplně u prdele.“ Jehan mírně zalapal po dechu a Courfeyrac se očima zaměřil na Enjolrase. „Nezměníš nic. Nikdo z nás. Je to… prostě nemožný. Prezident má ochranu jako kráva. Ať už od policajtů nebo svýho parlamentu. Má podporu celý zkurvený Evropský Unie, takže se nikdy nestane, že by ho sesadilo pár kluků.“  
  
„V tomto společenství má Francie dost velké slovo,“ zaprotestoval Enjolras. Než stačil říct něco dalšího, Grantaire se zhluboka zasmál.  
  
„Jasně, proč by neměla? Vždyť je to jenom novodobá monarchie. Copak to nevidíte? Německo a Francie se snaží udělat něco za co naši předci umírali. Umírali pro to, abychom měli svobodu, ústavu, právo a všechny ty kraviny, kterýma se tu oháníte. Ale ve skutečnosti se snaží jenom udělat nadvládu dvou mocností a na nějaký lidi pod nima kašlou. Je jim to u prdele, co se s jejich lidem bude dít. A ne, jenom protože půjdeš na ulici s bandou stejně myslících lidí z kavárny, to fakt nezachráníš. Neodstoupí. Nepůjde pryč. Budou za ním vždycky stát. Oni myslí na jiný hodnoty, než se myslelo předtím.“  
  
„Nemyslím si, že máš pravdu,“ řekl Enjolras a bylo vidět, jak mu na krku vyskočila modrá žíla. Tepala. Zřejmě mu silně bušilo srdce. Grantaira fascinovala.  
  
„No jasně, já to chápu. Jsem jenom chlap, co tu občas chlastá a vyžírá sladký. Nejsem ti dost dobrej pro to, abys mě pozdravil, natož abys slyšel můj názor.“  
To byl osobní útok, který Enjolras nečekal. Grantaire samotný byl zaskočený, že něco takového řekl. „Tak, to by stačilo,“ řekl Feuilly rozhodně a přešel k Enjolrasovi. „Grantaire, dělej si co chceš, já si teď tohohle kluka beru sebou na bar, abychom to prodiskutovali a dneska už toho necháme. Jsme všichni unavení.“ Na všechny se usmál, vzal Enjolrase kolem ramen a začal ho tlačit na bar. Enjolras něco tiše říkal, mračil se a zdálo se, že se chce hádat. Feuilly ho ale jenom hladil po ramenou a objednal mu jeden nealkoholický drink.  
  
Joly se najednou postavil vedle Grantaira a tiše mu řekl: „Nepůjdem už domů?“  
  
„Nic lepšího jsi teď navrhnout nemohl.“ Grantaire se rychle oblékl a už s Jolym mizel ze dveří. Srdce mu bušilo a v ústech měl vyprahlo. Musel si zapálit. Jakmile vytáhl z balíčku cigaretu a dal si filtr do pusy, Joly se na něj otočil a jen tiše řekl: „Víš, možná jsi to nepoznal, ale Enjolrase si docela naštval. Kdyby ho Feuilly nezastavil, asi byste se začali hádat. Divný. Normálně se takhle nechová a snaží se být docela milý. I přes to, že vypadá přísně, je to vlastně dost hodný kluk.“ Grantaire se zastavil a párkrát zamrkal. Byla to chvíle, kdy mu došlo, že možná celou dobu nebyla chyba v Enjolrasovi. Ale v něm. On vyprávěl oplzlé vtipy, hádal se, neustále pokřikoval, byl nemístný a nevybíravý. „Zvláštní,“ zopakoval Joly a otočil se ke svému kamarádovi zády. „Jsi první člověk, ke kterému se takhle zachoval.“

**5.**  
  
Grantaire si rozmýšlel dobré tři hodiny, jestli má jít na další sraz revolucionářské skupiny nebo se vymluvit na to, že je mu zle. Jenže jak znal Jolyho hned by se za ním rozutekl, podal by mu nějaké prášky na nevolnost, začal se zajímat o to co jedl (nic), pil (večer 3 lahve červeného a ráno litr horké vody s citrónem, která mu zvedla žaludek a hned vše zase vyzvracel), kdy naposledy se dostal do styku s osobou, co byla v nějaké exotické krajině a jistě by mu každou půl hodinu měřil tep a sledoval zorničky. Jehan by mu upekl nějaké sladké koláčky, po kterém by mu akorát trnulý zuby, a Bossuet s jeho věčným neštěstím, by dostal nějakou opravdovou chřipku a pak by to na něj dobrý měsíc sváděl.  
Ne. Tohle nechtěl. Bylo slabošské se schovávat. On i Enjolras byli dost dospělí na to, aby se dokázali jeden druhému podívat do očí, aniž by se začali hádat jako pubertální školačky po tom, co jedna druhou pomluvily.  
  
Grantaire dorazil těsně před začátek Combeferrovi úvodní řeči o zemědělských problémech v Provance. Než se stačil podivit proč dnes jako první nemluví Enjolras, cítil jen dotek na své paži, který ho přinutil se otočit. „Enjolrasi?“  
  
„Grantaire.“ Ruku stáhl zpět ke svému tělu a povzdechl si. „Mohu si s vámi promluvit?“ Grantaire jen stiskl panty, aby se opět nezačal podivovat, proč mu tenhle skoro stejně starý mladík vyká jako důchodci; a raději jen pokýval hlavou. „Chtěl bych se pobavit o tom včerejšku.“  
  
„Oh, jistě, Apollóne. Tak povídej, nesedím ti sem, že jo? Můj cynismus je pro tebe moc velký sousto. Nedivím se. Sám to občas nedokážu spolknout. A mám co dělat abych nevrh. I když to se mi povedlo zrovna dneska ráno. Tos měl vidět,“ zasmál se vlastní vzpomínce a rychle si odkašlal, když si všiml Enjolrasova mírně znechuceného pohledu. „Jo, soráč, já, jsem prostě takovej. Mám prořízlou hubu, řeknu všechno dřív než si to pořádně promyslím. Myslím, že Bahorel tomu jednou řekl mlít sračky, ale to už jsem bral trochu jako urážku, protože si nemyslím, že bych kecal až takový hovadiny. Na to jsem snad dost chytrej. I když, to by asi ty moje výsledky ve škole vypadaly trochu líp. Víš, že jsem—“  
  
„Také si to nemyslím,“ zastavil Enjolras jeho blábolení.  
  
Až teď si Grantaire všiml, že má Enjolras volně svěšená ramena a poklepává pravou špičkou boty. „Co prosím?“  
  
„Nemyslím si, že mluvíte hlouposti. Jste chytrý. Já to ve Vás vidím.“ Grantaire cítil jak se mu do tváře žene krev. „Jen si myslím, že svou chytrost využíváte trochu jiným směrem než je mi příjemné. To musíte uznat sám. Jsme rozdílní. Ale občas, opravdu si nemyslete, slyším co říkáte; některé ty poznámky nejsou špatné. Ba dokonce mi občas přijdou až přelomové.“ Enjolras se najednou uchechtl. „A pak to zkazíte nějakou hloupostí.“  
  
„Jo, melu sračky,“ zopakoval Grantaire tichým hlasem.  
  
„Nemyslím si,“ zopakoval tentokrát Enjolras. „Chtěl jsem jen vědět, že je mezi námi všechno v pořádku.“  
  
„Já si nedělám nic z toho, že nemáme stejnej názor na našeho prezidenta. Fakt ne, Apollóne. Zas tak hodně si o mě nemysli. Na politiku se dívám jen z donucení a nudy. Nic víc v tom—“  
  
„Mluvím o tom co jste říkal. Jak máte pocit, že vás ignoruji,“ přerušil ho Enjolras znova. Sice se ještě neznali ani rok, ale věděl, že pokud Grantaire spustil svůj monolog, byl k nezastavení. Pokud se chtěl dostat ke slovu, musel mu do jeho řeči skočit. „Je mi líto, pokud to na vás tak působilo. Jen jsem už zvyklý na to, že lidé od nás dost často po měsíci, dvou odcházejí. Nějak jsem nevnímal, že jste se tu začal objevovat více, to přiznám, ale pořád jsem si nebyl jistý, jestli to znamená, že k nám opravdu patříte nebo se jen nudíte.“  
  
„No to ještě sám nevim,“ zasmál se Grantaire a Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Ale to neznamená, že jsem si snad o tobě udělal nějakej blbej obrázek. Pořád si myslím, že si fakt dobrej řečník a i když tomu všemu co tady děláte vlastně úplně tak nefandím, neříkám, že jste špatný lidi.“  
  
„To mě těší.“  
  
„No tak… Jako, jsme kamarádi?“

„Po nějaké době určitě budeme. Pokud najdeme způsob, jak spolu hovořit.“ S tím Enjolras odešel ke stolu kde seděl Jehan s Courfeyracem. Grantaire jeho postavu ještě chvíli pozoroval, než si ho k sobě zavolal Bossuet, aby mu pomohl ze židle, na které se nechtěně zasekl svým sakem a celé si jej roztrhl.  
  
**6.**  
  
Grantaire si od té doby začal všímat všech lidí, kteří se objevovali v kruhu jejich silného jádra. Enjolras měl pravdu. Vídal chlapce, dospělé muže i starce, kteří rádi naslouchali slovům o svobodě, prosperitě, povznesení lidu i změnách životů. Nikdo z nich ale nezůstával dlouho. Enjolras si pamatoval jménem každého kdo se alespoň jeden den zdržel a poslouchal jejich debatu.  
  
Z větví už začalo padat listí, teplota se snižovala, všichni své svetry zapínali až ke krkům. Byla to doba, kdy se jejich skupině nejvíce dařilo oslovit nové, potencionální bojovníky, jak jim Jehan s oblibou říkal. Když Grantaire jednoho podzimního podvečera vstoupil do kavárny, Enjolras stál se založenýma rukama před partou tří mladých chlapců, kteří s ním tiše diskutovali a trochu se při tom mračili.  
  
„Něco se děje?“ zeptal se Grantaire hned jak si přisedl ke Courfeyracovi, Combeferrovi a Bahorelovi o dva stoly dál, co stál Enjolras s neznámými muži.  
  
„Jak jsi to poznal?“ zeptal se s úsměvem Courfeyrac. Grantaire si to nechtěl připustit, ale za tu dobu poznal, když Enjolrase někdo otravoval nebo se ho snažil přesvědčit o něčem, v co nevěří. Vždy vypnul hruď, naklonil hlavu do strany a občas poklepal patou pravé nohy o zem. Nasucho polkl a jen pokrčil rameny. Sedl si vedle Bahorela a vzal si od něj připravenou skleničku s červeným vínem.  
  
„Baví se o Robespierrovi,“ řekl Combeferre a zaměřil se na skupinku před nimi. „Ti kluci jsou studenti historie. Učí je profesor Leblin, o kterém jsem slyšel poprvé, ale podle všeho je velice vážený a studenti v něm vidí modlu. Všechno, co řekne, je pro ně svaté.“  
  
„Hádej, jakou dobu nemá pan profesor rád?“  
  
„A jaké historicky významné postavy?“  
  
Grantaire jenom mlaskl. Všichni věděli, že Enjolras znal historii jejich země jako kdyby všechny doby prožil. Význam Velké Francouzské revoluce pro něj bylo vším o co se i v dnešní době opíral. Brával hodnoty z tehdejší doby a snažil se je modernizovat a stavět na stejném základu. Robespierre, Saint-Just a Couthon pro něj byli historické postavy, ke kterým vzhlížel.  
  
„Nechápu, jak se ho můžeš zastávat,“ řekl jeden z nich dostatečně nahlas na to, aby ho slyšela celá kavárna. Všichni Přátelé Abecedy se podívali k Enjolrasovi. Ten se už trochu mračil a na krku mu tepala žíla. „Byl to vrah. Tyran! Nikdy pro svou zemi neudělal nic dobrého. Úplně mu přeskočilo!“  
Enjolras se už nadechoval, že něco řekne, když se od stolu od něj ozvalo: „Budeme zrazeni a tudíž poraženi, anebo zvítězíme a vítězný generál se stane novým nepřítelem lidu.“ Teď se celá kavárna naopak pohledem zabodla do Grantaira. Ten dopil svou skleničku a pohledem upřeným na své přátelé u stolu začal: „Možná právě proto. Byl nepřítelem lidu, protože zvítězil. Zvítězil proto, aby ostatní mohli žít.“  
  
„To není prav—“  
  
„Váš profesor má asi spíše rád Collota d’Herboise nebo Boissyho d’Anglase. Je jedno jestli jde nalevo nebo napravo. Jde mu jen o to, aby ve vás vzbudil trochu toho vzruchu a vy měli pocit, že když bude mlít kraviny, který vám nasazí do hlavy, budete o něco chytřejší. Ale nebudete. Jste jenom ovečky, co opakují jeho slova.“  
  
„To si vyprošuji!“ Nejvyšší z nich se postavil a ukázal na Grantaira prstem. „Souhlasíš snad s tím, co udělal? Díky němu se lidé vyvražďovali. Jen kvůli jinému názoru, než měl on sám!“  
  
Grantaire se postavil, dal ruku na srdce a s vážným hlasem pronesl: „Jak mladé, tupé hlavičky se tu dnes sešli. Díky němu započaly základy demokracie. Stavíme na tom, co vybudoval. A i když byl kontroverzní postavou a nikdo nedokáže jeho jméno vyslovit se stoprocentní hrdostí a odvahou v hlase, musí i ten nejprudérnější z prudérních poznat, co dokázal. Jeho hlavu nebylo možné sťat jen díky řečem, kterými oplýval. Jeho smrt byla požehnání zejména pro další bojovníky, revolucionáře, fundalisty a ostatní bojovníky, kteří se snažili, aby byla konečně založena republika. A dnes tu stojíme. I když se vám to nelíbí, měli byste mu děkovat.“  
  
Jeden z chlapců otevřel pusu, druhý se více zamračil a třetí se rozhodl zakročit: „Na tohle kašlu.“ S ostatními chlapci si vzal své kabáty a co nejrychleji odešli z kavárny.  
Grantaire si zrovna sedal, když se přes celou místnost ozvalo: „Grantaire?“ Podíval se na Enjolrase, který se na něj mírně usmíval. „Děkuji.“ Enjolras se otočil ke svým přátelům a začali s jejich programem. Grantairovi až po pěti minutách došlo, že se ještě neposadil a pořád se dívá na Enjolrase.  
  
**7.**  
  
„To je tak hrozný!“ zanaříkal Jehan a dal si ruku do dlaní. Bahorel se jenom zasmál a pohladil ho po zádech.  
  
„Za tohle půjdete do pekla,“ řekl hned Joly a ve tváři měl zhnusený výraz.  
  
„Naopak si myslím, že se naprosto dokonale bavíme,“ zaprotestoval Bossuet a dokouřil svou poslední cigaretu.  
  
„O co jsem přišel?“ zeptal se Grantaire hned jak dorazil ke stolu a oklepal si z hlavy pár sněhových vloček. Zima dnes přišla o měsíc dřív. „Podle Jehanova výrazu se mi to jistě bude líbit.“ Jehan měl celé rudé tváře, které si schovával v dlaních, kroutil hlavou a pořád si něco mumlal.  
  
„Jenom si vyprávíme vtipy.“  
  
„Ale jaké!“ zaprotestoval Joly a zhrozen se na svého kamaráda podíval. „Je to hnus!“  
  
„Á, už to mám!“ Grantaire tleskl a zasmál se. „Zase soutěžíte, kdo řekne ten nejvíc ofenzivní fór?“  
  
„No jasně!“ vykřikli Bossuet a Bahorel společně.  
  
Grantaire si sedl do čela stolu a podíval se na Jolyho: „Takže ty to s nima asi nehraješ, podle toho tvýho výrazu. Jehana chápu, ale tebe?“  
  
„Co je se mnou?“  
  
„Jsi doktor! Jasně, Joly, dobře, budoucí doktor. Tohle je dokonalý prostředí, kde černej humor můžeš využít na sto procent. A nezkoušej se mi nakecat, že něco takovýho je neetický a hnusný. Dodneška se mi zvedá kýbl z toho jaks mi vyprávěl o tom týpkovi na pitvě.“  
  
„Chci to vůbec vědět?“ zeptal se Jehan znechuceně.  
  
„Ale, medicínská praxe ve třeťáku,“ řekl Joly a mávl rukou. „Byli jsme poslední skupina toho dne a šlo vidět, že toho měl ten patolog už fakt dost. Došli jsme dovnitř pitevny a měli jsme tam už připravené tělo. Víš, než umřeš, můžeš dát souhlas, že se tvé tělo může využít ke studijním účelům. A fakt nevím jestli ten týpek to udělal jakože schválně, nebo nevím, ale když mu ten patolog rozříznul břicho, najednou se to tak nějak všechno začalo valit ven a prostě—“  
  
„Ježišmarjá, panenko na nebi, dost!“ zahalekal Jehan a znova si schoval ruku do dlaní.  
  
„No vidíš,“ zasmál se Grantaire a mrkl na něj. „Jako doktor to musíš mít v krvi. Pojď! Pojď do mě! Znechuť mě. Rozesměj mě tím nejhorším, co dokážeš.“  
  
„Ježiš,“ zahalekal Joly a protočil oči vsloup. „No tak já nevím. Třeba… Víš co je lepší než vyhrát paralympiádu?“  
  
„Mít nohy,“ odpověděl hned Bahorel. „To je starý. Stejně jako s tím, že mít rád černý humor je jako mít nohy.“  
  
„Někdo je má a někdo ne,“ dopověděl Bossuet a začal Jolymu pomalu ujídat z jeho talířku s obloženou bagetou.  
  
„Jehane, taky musíš něco znát.“

„Ne, fakt ne,“ řekl Jehan a podíval se na Grantaira. „Já mám legraci rád. Ale tohle je už mimo mě. Nedokážu se smát takovým věcem. Vždyť je to strašné.“  
  
„O tom ale černý humor je,“ odvětil Grantaire a servírce dal najevo, že si chce dát horkou čokoládu. Dneska měl chuť dostat cukrový šok. „Musíš se i na to nejhorší podívat s humorem. Víš jak by se chudák vozíčkář cítil, kdyby mu aspoň jednou za život někdo neřekl—kámo, z toho se postavíš na nohy?“ Jehan zase jen zabručel a Bahorel ho tentokrát začal výskat ve vlasech.  
  
„Tak jo, neuděláme z toho soutěž?“  
  
„Grantaire, ty ve všem hned vidíš hazard.“  
  
„Toho si na mně ceňte. Nemít mě, akorát tu nudně budete poslouchat nějaké roztomilé plky a zvířátkách a plyšácích. Ne, Jehane, promiň, to už bylo přesčáru i na mě. Ale musíš uznat, že tak by to fakt dopadlo.“ Všichni jen souhlasně zabručeli, když si vzpomněli, jak Jehan už dva měsíce nemluvil o ničem jiném než o tom, že by rád štěně a neustále jim ukazoval fotky jeho oblíbených plemen. Jehan se tiše omluvil. „Tak ten, kdo řekne ten nejlepší nejhorší vtip, tak nemusí platit svou útratu.“  
  
„Beru!“  
  
„My s Jolym vás rozsoudíme,“ řekl hned Jehan a ukázal na ostatní. „Ale máte jen dva pokusy, protože více toho oba asi nesneseme.“  
  
„Platí,“ řekl Bahorel a kopl do sebe jednu štamprli. „Začínám. Takže—horoskop na zítřejší den: Zítra vás budou všichni jenom chválit, budou vás na rukou nosit a zahrnovat květinami. Jó, pohřeb už je takovej.“  
  
„Slabý,“ zaprotestoval Grantaire a Joly ho doplnil se slovy: „Dost smutný.“  
  
„Dobře, tak ještě—Šly děti po minovém poli a rozhazovaly rukama—“

„Některé i třicet metrů.“ dopověděl Grantaire a jenom si povzdechl. „Kde to bereš? V nějaký knížce od důchodců? Čekal jsem od tebe víc, brachu.“  
  
„To tahle zrůda,“ řekl Bahorel a objal Jehana kolem ramen. „Úplně mě kazí. Dělá ze mě lepšího člověka.“ Jehan se jenom zasmál a dal svému příteli rychlou pusu.

„Tak jo, teď já,“ řekl Bossuet a narovnal se. „Má to čtyři nohy a jednu ruku. Co to je? Pitbull na dětském hřišti!“  
  
„A dost! Už nic o dětech,“ zanaříkal Jehan.  
  
„A já měl tak dobrý o dětském autobusu,“ zaprotestoval Grantaire.  
  
„Ne, počkej, počkej, mám lepší,“ řekl Bossuet hned a už se předem začal smát. „Moje učitelka mi nechtěla věřit, že mám doma 36 mazlíčků. Tak jsem ji ukázal fotku akvárka. No ta se mohla posrat, jak jsem tam ty štěňata narval.“  
  
„Já chodím s monstrem,“ řekl Joly s vykulenýma očima. Podíval se na Bahorela a Grantaira, kteří se společně s Bossuetem začali smát. „A dokonce se bavím s monstry.“  
  
„Tak jo, už je nebudeme mučit,“ řekl Grantaire hned. Postavil se, upravil si mikinu a pohledem zaměřením na přátele jen pronesl: „Nebude to zahrnovat ani děti, ani zvířátka.“ Jehan si jen tiše oddechl. „Měl jsem dost pěkný o znásilnění, ale jsou věci, o kterých bych si v téhle společnosti opravdu neměl dělat legraci.“ Tentokrát to byl Joly, kdo děkovně pokýval hlavou. „Tak jo.“ Grantaire si promnul prsty a začal: „Mami, zejtra máme zkoušku ze zeměpisu. Můžeš mě vyzkoušet? – To víš že jo. Jaký je hlavní město Německa? – Berlín. – A jaký je hlavní město Francie? – Berlín. – A jaký je hlavní město Velký Británie? – Berlín. – Moc hezky ses to naučil, Adolfku.“  
  
Ozval se tichý smích. Kluci u stolu se trochu mračili a Bossuet si jenom odfrkl. Grantaire se musel otočit, aby viděl, kdo se zasmál. Dva stoly od nich seděl Enjolras, v ruce měl knížku, na stole nedopitý čaj a ujídal z jahodového koláče. Díval se na své kamarády, rychle spolkl sousto dortu a trochu se rozkašlal. „Pardon,“ řekl hned a napil se svého čaje. „Já, jenom jsem vás slyšel a tohle mě… docela dost pobavilo.“  
  
„To ale nebyl černý humor,“ zaprotestoval Bahorel.  
  
„Z historického hlediska, byl,“ namítl Joly a společně s Jehanem se na sebe podívali. „Ani jeden z vás nevyhrává, protože jste všichni hrozní. Takhle se bavit. Jak vás mám mít po tomhle rád?“  
  
„Mě to přišlo vtipné,“ řekl Enjolras. Grantaire z něj nespouštěl oči. „Hlavně ten od Grantaira. Já mám prostě rád politiku a historii. Víte, jak málo vtipů se na tohle téma najde?“ Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira a jen tiše pronesl: „Za mě si vyhrál. Klidně mi pak řekni, co sis objednal, zaplatím to za tebe.“  
  
Ještě tu noc Grantaire vymyslel dvacet politických vtipů, kterými zásoboval své přátele pokaždé, když se v jejich blízkosti objevil Enjolras.  
  
**8.**  
  
Grantaire stál na stole, v rukou držel jmelí a na nose si upravoval červený, plyšový nos. Jehan ho držel za boky a dával pozor na to, aby jeho kamarád nespadl. „Musíš to dá t  
trochu výš, jinak do toho Combeferre narazí hlavou.“ Grantaire si stoupl na špičky a rychle připevnil jedno jmelí na jeden z trámu pokoje. „Dobrý,“ řekl hned na to Jehan a pomohl Grantairovi ze stolu dolů.  
  
Grantaire si upravil čelenku se sobím parožím a rozhlédl se po pokoji. Společně s Jehanem všude po pokoji rozvěsili světélka a jmelí; v kuchyni Marius pekl jeho vyhlášené muffiny a Bahorel s Bossuetem je poctivě ujídali; Joly seděl za pianem a hrál úryvky různých vánočních písní; Courfeyrac seřazoval pod malým stromek v rohu místnosti krabičky s dárky. Všude to nádherně vonělo po cukroví a horké čokoládě. Všichni na sobě měli trička s vtipnými, vánočními nápisy a každou chvíli se po pokoji rozlehl něčí smích.  
Když hodiny odbili osmou večerní, otevřeli se dveře a do pokoje vešli poslední hosté. Feuilly se ve dveřích už smál a jenom kroutil hlavou. „Už jsem vám stokrát říkal, že to kvůli mně dělat nemusíte!“ V očích měl však slzy. Okamžitě se otočil na Enjolrase, který vešel do místnosti hned po něm a silně ho objal. Něco mu zašeptal, tak aby to slyšel jen blonďáček, a jakmile se od sebe odtáhli, Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. Feuilly se začal se všemi vítat, zatímco Combeferrovi Enjolras pomohl s taškami, ve kterých podle všeho nesli alkohol.  
  
„Přípitek!“ zavelel Courfeyrac a každému z přátel podal jednu štamprli s vaječným koňakem. „Na ty nejlepší přátele! A nejlepší tradice!“ S tím všichni souhlasně pokřikli a najednou se napili. Zábava přirozeně plynula, všichni se bavili, popíjeli, jedli nebo zpívali. Někteří dokázali všechno najednou. V televizi běžel americký vánoční film, kterému nikdo nevěnoval pozornost, ale dobarvoval tak trochu absurdní atmosféru vánočního prostředí.  
Když venku přestalo sněžit a pouze mrzlo, Grantaire se rozhodl že je čas na to dát si cigaretu a trochu si pročistit hlavu. Ještě z kapsy ani nevytáhl zapalovač a už se vedle jeho boku ozvalo: „Nemáš ještě jednu?“ Grantaire se otočil na Enjolrase, který se opřel o zábradlí, byl zabalený v černém kabátu a tváře měl od zimy a alkoholu načervenalé.  
  
„Jasně,“ řekl Grantaire hned a podal Enjolrasovi jednu ze svých cigaret. Snažil se namluvit, že se nedívá na to, jak ladně si od něj Enjolras cigaretu vzal, dal mezi ústa, zapálil jedním cvaknutím, dlouze potáhl, slastně přivřel oči a když vydechl, skousl si spodní ret. Grantaire cítil jak se mu srdce v hrudi rozbušilo ještě více, když Enjolras rty objel svým jazykem. „Co se děje?“  
  
„Nic,“ řekl hned a obrátil se tak, aby se díval do ulice. Rychle si zapálil a několikrát potáhl.  
  
„Vypadáš trochu… nervózně?“  
  
„Možná trochu.“  
  
„Něco se děje?“  
  
Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který si ho s opravdovým zájmem ve svých očích, prohlížel. „Tohle celý, chápeš. Ta výzdoba, kostýmy—“ Až teď mu došlo že má na hlavě stále sobí paroží a v ruce sundaný červený nos. „—zpívání, debilní filmy, cukroví. Já nevím, tohle všechno mi přijde takový hrozně absurdní. Jako, netypoval bych vás na to. Takový zatvrzelý spolčení proti snobský, masový společnosti a oslavujou Vánoce hůř než v americkej filmech.“  
  
„Já vím,“ zasmál se Enjolras a Grantaire si nebyl schopen přiznat, že jeho srdce vynechalo jeden úder. „Ale je to Feuillyho oblíbená doba v roce. Miluje Vánoce. A…“ Nedopověděl, jen si skoukl ret. Všichni znali Feuillyho minulost. I když se o ni nerad bavil, postupně dali dohromady všechny kousky a zjistili, že Feuillyho život nebyl těžký jen proto, že vyrůstal v sirotčinci, ale byl protkaný několika útrapami a životními zkouškami. Přesto se vždy smál, dával všem cenné rady a snažil se být všem dobrým přítelem. „Tohle je to jediné, co pro něj můžu udělat.“ Grantaire se pro sebe usmál. Když poprvé slyšel od Jolyho, že chystají vánoční večírek, musel se smát. Představoval si, že se sejdou nad skleničkou horkého kakaa a budou diskutovat nad stejnými tématy, jako na meetinzích. Představa toho, jak kazí vánoční atmosféru jejich revolučními řečmi mu připadala směšná. Jaké překvapení pro něj ale bylo, když zjistil, že se jedná o nefalšovanou, kýčovitou zábavu, kterou před pěti lety vymyslel jejich vůdce. Nechtěl tomu ze začátku pořádně věřit, dokud si s Bossuetem nepopovídali o Feuillym. Udělal toho pro skupinu, ale hlavně Enjolrase hodně. Byl mu oporou v době, kdy se rozhádal se svými rodiči a neměl nikoho, kdo by se o něj postaral. Když Enjolras zjistil, jak Feuilly miluje Vánoce, uspořádal mu tajnou oslavu s dárky a domácím cukrovím. Nečekaně se z toho stala každoroční tradice a každým rokem se oslava stávala více barevnou a hlavně rodinnou. Když byli všichni spolu, měli pocit, že nepotřebují nikoho jiného.  
  
Grantaira tahle myšlenka skoro až děsila. Nikdy nechtěl být na někom závislý. Představa, že se mu taková tradice zalíbí pro něj byla nepředstavitelná. Proto když mu Joly oznámil, kdy, kde a v kolik se večírek koná, pochyboval, jestli má vůbec přijít. Kdyby mu Bossuet nebušil na dveře se slovy: „Nesu s sebou fakt skvělý víno z Itálie!“ nejspíše by se nepřinutil ani vstát z pohovky.  
  
„Jsem rád, že jsi přišel.“ Grantaire zjistil, že na chvíli přestal vnímat. Cigareta byla už z půlku ohořelá a padal z ní popel, znova sněžilo a na hlavě měl pár sněhových vloček a začínala mu být zima. „Opravdu.“ Otočil se na Enjolrase, který se na něj mírně usmíval a hodil nedopalek z patra dolů. „Vždycky jsem nadšený, když mohu trávit čas se svými přáteli.“ Enjolras se zapřel rukama o zábradlí a podíval se do dálky jako kdyby čekal, že začne svítat. „Jsme přátelé, že ano?“ Jen tak pro sebe se usmál. „Já tě jako přítele beru.“  
  
Grantaire netušil co na to měl říct.  
  
**9.**  
  
Valentýn byl překvapivě jeden z oblíbených Grantairových svátků. Ne snad kvůli květinám, milostným filmům nebo schůzkám. Ale díky všem sladkým cukrovinkám, které se pekly speciálně na tento den. „Jak já to miluju!“ zařval Grantaire nadšeně a položil na stůl další ze skořicových dortů. „Tenhle je naprosto dokonalej! Měl bys ho zkusit.“ Nadšeně ukrojil kousek dortu a dal ho Jolymu před pusu. Než však stačil zareagovat, Grantaire si vidličku strčil do pusy. „Kecám! Tohle ti ani za Boha nedám. Je to tak skvělý, že snad začnu věřit, že existuje nějakou zkurvenej ráj. A prodávaj ho za dvě eura!“  
  
Joly nad jeho básněním jenom protočil oči. „Za chvíli budeš mít ze všeho toho sladkého akorát cukrovku.“ Když viděl, že Grantaire na jeho slova nereaguje doplnil: „Nebo ti bude aspoň šíleně blbě. Kolikátý že už je to kus?“  
  
„Ne dost na to, aby ses staral,“ řekl Grantaire uraženě a rukou zakryl zbytek co měl na talíři. „Nemáš právo mě soudit!“ Vyplázl na něj jazyk a v rychlosti všechno dojedl.  
  
„Jsi neskutečnej.“  
  
„Musím se pořádně nacpat před tím, než přijde ten můj anděl, jak si říkal.“  
  
„Je to anděl,“ řekl Joly s úsměvem a změřil si Grantaira pohledem. „A je asi lepší, že se před ní nebudeš takhle přežírat.“  
  
„Tohle není absolutně žádný přežírání, pane doktore,“ zaprotestoval Grantaire a rozvalil se na židli tak, aby ukázal svému kamarádovi své vypoulené břicho, které se rýsovalo pod jeho volným, černým tričkem. „Vidíš, jak jsem zdravej?“ Poklepal se hrdě po břiše. „Celej táta.“  
  
„Jestli _táta_ má být její první dojem z tebe, tak to ji lituji hned teď.“  
  
„A co takhle _taťka_?“ vyplázl na něj Grantaire jazyk a zasmál se, když se Joly ošil.  
  
„Tohle fakt není pro mě.“  
  
„Jo, Orel povídal, že ti jednou řek—“  
  
„A dost,“ zaprotestoval Joly. „Už tak mi chybí.“ Bossuet si před měsícem našel práci a od té doby chodil domů v pozdních, nočních hodinách. Díky Jolyho škole a medicínské praxi a Musichettině práci barmanky a dobrovolnice v útulku pro zatoulaná zvířata, se všichni tři poslední dobou moc nevídali. Doufali alespoň, že se uvidí dnes, ve svátek zamilovaných, ale Bossuet i Musichetta byli náhle odvolání do práce. Oběma slíbili větší výplatu, a tak šichty, s těžkým srdcem, vzali. Joly jim to neměl za zlé. Oba básnili o tom, jak chtějí vzít Jolyho konečně na pořádnou dovolenou, a tak šetřili na dovolenou v Thajsku. Každý peníz jim přišel k dobru.  
  
„Hele, žádný depkaření. Jsem rád, že jsem se toho dneska zbavil.“ Joly se podíval na Grantaira, který se na něj trochu lítostivě usmíval.  
  
„Promiň, kamaráde,“ řekl Joly a jenom se protáhl. „Budu se ovládat, slibuji. Už stejně musím jít. Dneska mám na praxi noční.“

„Dnešní volba?“  
  
„Gynekologie, lépe řečeno, porodnice.“ Grantaire se uchechtl a Joly znova protočil oči vsloup. „Můžeš toho nechat? Porod dítěte je nádherná věc.“  
  
„Podle všech těch filmů, seriálů a nechtěnému kliknutí na Youtube s třemi promilemi alkoholu v krvi, s tebou absolutně nesouhlasím.“  
  
„Ty nesouhlasíš s ničím.“  
  
„To je na mě právě to atraktivní.“  
  
„Tak ať si to myslí i Irma,“ řekl Joly s úsměvem a oblékl si kabát. Přehodil si přes rameno batoh a podíval se na hodiny. „Za chvíli už tu bude. Vyřiď, že ji pozdravuju a že má u mě tu knížku o masážích.“  
  
„Jaký typy masáží?“  
  
„Grantaire.“

„Tak chci jenom vědět, jestli z toho taky dneska budu mít víc než vítr v peněžence.“

„Grantaire,“ zaprotestoval Joly znova. „Irma je slušné děvče.“  
  
„Tak to nechápu, proč si ji domluvil rande zrovna se mnou.“

„Protože, kamaráde,“ řekl Joly a dal ruce Grantairovi na ramena. „Miluje špatný kluky.“ Grantaire se na něj jenom usmál a mávnutím ruky se s Jolym rozloučil. Jakmile viděl, že jeho kamarád odešel za roh ulice, jenom si povzdechl. Podíval se na hodiny na stěně a nervózně poklepal nohou.  
  
Jak už je to dlouho co byl naposledy na rande? Tři, čtyři roky? Věděl, že to bylo až po skončení jeho léčby u Anonymních alkoholiků. Tenkrát si chtěl něco začít s holkou, která se léčila ze závislosti na ředidle. Byla mladá, trochu vyžilá, oči měla propadlé, vlasy splihlé a na krku měla dlouhou jizvu. Nebyla jeho typ. Ale kdykoliv se podíval do zrcadla, aby zhodnotil sám sebe, musel si přiznat, že lepší jen tak nesežene. Dívka, ani už si nepamatoval její jméno, ho neodmítla, ale rande to bylo tak příšerné, trapné a unavující, že se rozhodl na nějakou dobu zůstat sám.  
  
Ani mu nedošlo, že už nikoho tak dlouho neměl. Do doby, než se Marius po novém roce objevil v Musainu se svou přítelkyní. Jakmile vstoupil do místnosti s pohlednou, vysokou brunetkou se zářivým úsměvem a ladností baletky, všichni zpozorněli. Marius s hrdostí oznámil, že se jedná o jeho přítelkyni Cosette, chodí spolu tři měsíce, potkali se na praxi u doktora Mabeufa a je studentkou enviromentální vědy. Cosette během chvíle zapadla mezi kolektiv mužů díky její náklonnosti k ekologickému, zdravému životnímu stylu, který podporoval zejména Jehan a Combeferre. Povídali si s ní až do ranních hodin a Grantaire sám musel přiznat, že něco na té mladé holce bylo přitažlivého. Ne vzhled, ale její přátelská aura, která k sobě každého lákala jako můry ke světlu.  
  
V ten moment si Grantaire uvědomil, že už dlouho nebyl s nikým mimo partu jeho přátel—Stále mu přišlo absurdní, že považuje na své přátele bojovníky za lepší život, ale pár deci vína ho vždy přinutilo tuhle skutečnost přijmout—, ať už na schůzce nebo v posteli. Až v tu chvíli mu došlo, jak dlouho vlastně nepolíbil žádnou dívku nebo chlapce.  
Ještě tu noc se svěřil Jolymu a svým způsobem ho poprosil, jestli by mu nějakou dívku, v jeho kategorii a možnostech, nesehnal. Joly mu hned druhý den oznámil, že mu domluvil rande s jeho spolužačkou Irmou. Věděl o ní jen to, že studuje medicínu, má ráda koně a vlastní kočku jménem Napoleon. I když celý tenhle koncept schůzek naslepo, přišel Grantairovi směšný, souhlasil. I když přibral několik kil, na obličeji a rukou měl mnohem více modřin a akné, stále moc netušil, jak se moderně oblékat; připadal si už o něco sebevědomější a vyrovnanější, než byl před třemi lety, kdy randění zavrhl. „Za zkoušku nic nedám,“ řekl Jolymu, který radostí málem vyskočil metr vysoko.  
Problém byl, že tahle zkouška měla začít už před půl hodinou.  
  
Grantaire se rozhlédl po kavárně. I když přišlo pár nových zákazníků, mladou slečnu, kterou mu Joly ukazoval na fotografii, nepoznával. Seděl na svém místě a jenom si tiše povzdechl. Dnes napadlo mnohem více sněhu, než se očekávalo. Zřejmě se zdržela v zácpě.  
  
Když uběhla hodina, Grantaire si objednal čokoládový zákusek s jahodami a horké kakao.  
  
Po dalších dvaceti minutách si vzal do ruky mobil a začal si číst články o jeho oblíbených rockových kapelách. Nezkoušel si přiznat, že čeká na zprávu od Irmy, že se zdržela ve škole nebo si spletla kavárnu.  
  
Po dalších deseti minutách Grantaire mobil vypnul, schoval ho do kapsy a objednal si červené víno.  
  
Po další hodině přestal doufat.  
  
„Dáte si ještě něco?“  
  
Grantaire se na servírku jenom pousmál. „Ještě jedno víno.“  
  
„Není teď spíše vhodný grog?“ Grantaire se ani nemusel otáčet, aby poznal, kdo to promluvil. Jeho hlas by dokázal identifikovat i v hlasitém davu.  
  
„Oh,“ řekl Grantaire a otočil se na Enjolrase, který si zrovna z hlavy sundával čepici. „Všemocný Apollón se objevil mezi námi a přišel pokárat chudinu.“  
  
„Nech toho,“ řekl Enjolras uraženě a přešel až ke Grantairovi. „Myslel jsem to v dobrém.“ Rozepnul si kabát a přehodil si ho přes ruku. „Čekáš na Jolyho?“  
  
„Ten už je teď někde až po lokty zabořenej ve vagíně.“ Enjolras se na něj prudce otočil a Grantaire se jeho zamračenému výrazu musel z plného hrdla zasmát. „Jéžiš, měl by ses vidět. Ne, je v porodnici. Víš co, praxe. Škola. A tak.“  
  
„Ah,“ řekl Enjolras a mírně se zasmál. „Už jsem myslel, že jste až tak dobří přátelé, že se informujete i o takových… věcech.“  
  
„Věcech? Ježiši. To zní fakt divně,“ zaprotestoval Grantaire. „Co tu vůbec děláš? Nějakej speciální sraz o kterém nevím?“  
  
„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras jen, a aniž by se Grantaira zeptal, přisedl si na jednu z volných židlí. „Objednal jsem si tu dort, tak si ho jdu vyzvednout.“  
  
„Dárek?“ Enjolras se na něj tázavě podíval. „Ten dort.“  
  
„Ano.“  
  
„Ále, nepovídej, že bys měl snad rande?“ Grantaire se zasmál a nasucho polkl. Cítil, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce a začal nervózně klepat prsty o skleničku vína, kterou mu před chvíli servírka donesla. „Že bys snad nějaká z Bohyň Olympu dostala roupy a chtěla je ukojit s Bohem slunce? Nedivim se. Je fakt kosa, že bych to dneska klidně dělal i s krbem ve kterým plane oheň.“  
  
„Velice mi lichotíš,“ řekl Enjolras a jenom protočil oči. „Ale bohužel, špatně. Je pro mou matku.“  
  
„Tak to by měl Freud radost.“  
  
„Grantaire, opravdu, ne,“ zanaříkal Enjolras při představě, kterou mu Grantaire nevědomky vsunul do myšlenek. „Málem jsem teď omdlel a pozvracel se.“ Grantaire se jenom zasmál a rychle dopil své víno. „A co ty?“ Tentokrát to byl ten Grantaire kdo se jen tázavě podíval. „Dnes je svatý Valentýn. Neměl bys ho trávit s tvým… protějškem?“  
Grantairovi teď konečně došlo proč v Musainu vlastně sedí.  
  
Rande. Slepá schůzka. Dívka, co nepřišla.

„No, Apollóne, vypadá to, že dneska si asi ani jeden neštrejchne.“ Snažil se znít co nejvíce nad věcí, ale sám cítil, jak se mu v krku škrtí hlas. „Žádnej protějšek nemám. Což si myslim, že asi nikoho nepřekvapuje. Jsem tak trochu ztracenej případ.“  
  
„A proč tedy ty květiny?“ Grantaire si pro sebe jen povzdechl. Možná byl trochu staromódní, ale měl za to, že na rande by měl chodit připravený. Nejen psychicky, fyzicky, ale také s dárkem. Jeho finanční možnosti mu dovolily utratit poslední eura za pět květin, které byly položené na stole a už trochu schly.  
  
„Jsem dostal,“ řekl Grantaire hned a podíval se na Enjolrase, který pozvedl jedno obočí. „No jako, ale, kamaráde, jak si sám říkal, že jsme přátelé, tak se připrav, že ti takhle už budu říkat celý život. Smiř se s tím; tak teda, kamaráde! Chceš mi naznačit, že já, ještě jednou to zopakuji o něco hlasitěji, já, si nemohu dovolit dostat květiny? Podívej se na mě! Jsem dokonalý prototyp chlapa, co dokáže dostat od nádherný holky a fakt úžasnýho chlapa tu nejkrásnější kytku, kterou—jo, kecám, měl jsem mít rande,“ řekl nakonec poraženě, když si všiml jak se s každým slovem Enjolras více a více usmívá.  
  
„Nevyšlo to?“  
  
„Nepřišla.“ Grantaire se hned kousl do jazyka a jenom polkl. Teď zrovna litoval toho, že mluvil dříve, než si věci dopředu promyslel. Nechtěl od Enjolrase slyšet, že je mu to líto. O jeho lítost nestál. „Ale to je v pohodě, naprosto. Jako, já jsem zvyklej na odmítnutí, ale teda tohle! Kdyby mě aspoň viděla a řekla, že jsem odpornej nebo mám hnusný hadry nebo piju fakt děsný víno, fakt nevím, co se stalo, že mi dneska dávaj tuhle břečku, asi něco hrozně slabýho, aby z toho těm zasranejm milencům bylo blbě a tím se jim tady mstěj za to, že musej makat, a ne zrovna píchat doma se svým partnerem; ale teda, tohle? Jako nepřijít? Jsem moh zůstat doma a ožírat se tam. Zadarmo.“  
  
„Já si spíše myslím, že viděla, co ji chceš dát a raději utekla.“ Grantaire jenom pozvedl obočí a Enjolras ukázal na květiny na stole. „Lilie. To jsou smuteční květiny, Grantaire. Dávají se na rakev. Ne na rande.“  
  
„To jsem nevěděl,“ řekl hned a jenom zamrkal. „Možná jsem se ale měl tý ženský v květinářství líp vyjádřit. Asi dejte mi něco na první a poslední schůzku, vyznělo trochu zmatečně.“  
  
„Možná,“ řekl Enjolras hned. „Nic si z toho nedělej.“  
  
„Nedělám,“ řekl Grantaire a rychle se snažil odvést řeč na jiné téma. „Jsem spíš udivenej, že ty víš co se dává na hrob.“  
  
„Říkala mi to máma. O květinách toho ví hodně. Pamatuji si, že když jsem byl malý, měli jsme jako zahradu takový ten malý plácek za domem. Nic víc. A máma za tu dobu, než jsem odešel na vysokou, byla schopná si postupně odkoupit kousky zahrad a teď je z toho jedna velká, rozlezlá, květinová pláň. Musel jsem roky poslouchat o každé květině. Jak se sází, kdy se sází, proč se přesazuje, proč zase ne, dokonce mi vyprávěla i o jejich významech, jak je vázat… Když za mnou před rokem přijela do Paříže celý den mě ignorovala a povídala si s Jehanem o domácích rostlinách.“  
V jejich zorném poli se objevila mladá servírka a položila vedle Enjolrase bílou krabici ze které se linula vanilková a skořicová vůně. „Pro vás, pane Enjolrasi.“  
  
„Děkuji,“ řekl s úsměvem. „Máma bude nadšená.“ S tím se zvedl ze svého místa a rychle se oblékl. „Musím běžet,“ oznámil Grantairovi a znova ukázal na květiny. „Měl bys je hodně rychle dát do nějaké vody nebo ti uschnou.“  
  
„Až pudu ven, tak je položím na první mrtvolu houmlesáka.“  
Enjolras se nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale raději jen zhluboka vydechl. „Užij si Valentýn, Grantaire.“  
  
„Ty taky,“ řekl Grantaire a očima pozoroval Enjolrasovu postavu jak vychází ze dveří a jde zasněženou ulici. Na hrudi cítil neskonalou úlevu. Od doby, co pořádali vánoční večírek se jeho vztah s Enjolrasem zlepšil. Občas si povídali, zeptali se toho druhého, jak se má, někdy dokonce dokázali diskutovat a probírat jejich rozdílné pohledy na určitou problematiku. Kolem Enjolrase mohl najednou Grantaire bez problémů dýchat. Byla to úleva. Tohle ale ještě od té doby, co si definovali to, že jsou přátelé, nezažili. Povídali si o naprosto nepodstatné věci a sami. To Grantairovi trochu rozbušilo srdce.  
  
Bylo to poprvé, co byl s Enjolrasem sám.  
  
**10.**  
  
Po dvou dalších hodinách v Musainu, třech skleničkách vína a dvou jahodových zákuscích, Grantaire uznal, že Irma už nedorazí. Zaplatil, sbalil si věci, lilie schoval pod kabát a rozhodl se jít domů. Byl rád, že bydlel jen necelých deset minut od Musainu a nemusel v té proklaté zimě trávit více času než musel.  
Když dorazil domů, nalil si trochu vody, zapnul si zprávy a konečně vytáhl z kapsy od kalhot svůj mobil. Vůbec mu nedošlo, že ho měl celou dobu vypnutý. Jakmile jej zapnul, čekalo na něj několik zpráv.  
  
_Jollly [16:13]: Teď mi psala Irma, že prý se asi zdrží na praxi. Nezoufej! Dorazí!_  
_ Jollly [17:00]: Už by měla být u Tebe._  
_ Jollly [17:20]: Jak to jde?_  
_ Jollly [17:30]: Ani jeden z vás není online, to je dobrý znamení! :3_  
_ Jollly [18:10]: Teď jsem viděl fotku na netu, je někde s kamarádkama???_  
_ Jollly [18:11]: Vy jste šli někam tancovat? Předveď se bejku!_  
_ Jollly [20:03]: Grantaire, teď jsem si dopsal s Irmou. Opravdu hluboce se ti omlouvám za to, že tě v Musainu nechala. Vůbec bych to od ní nečekal! Ptal jsem se co se stalo, ale dopadlo to akorát tak, že jsem se s ní pohádal a od této chvíle nechci o Irmě nic slyšet. Skončila. Hrozně mě zklamala. Grantaire, jsi v pohodě? Dej mi vědět prosím. Já vím, že tohle všechno pro tebe musí být hrozně ponižující, já sám bych se cítil hrozně. Ale věř mi, že tohle rozhodně nebyl můj záměr. Irma je fakt hodná holka. Nebo jsem si to aspoň myslel. Promiň mi, Grantaire, takhle dnešek fakt vypadat neměl. Promiň._  
  
_ Orel [20:10]: Teď mi volal Joly. Ježiš, to je kráva. Nezajdem zítra na pivo? Odpadla mi šichta. Už na furt. Nějak jsem dneska rozbil jednu docela cennou věc a šéfík to bral trochu osobně. Dobře, spadlo mi pár lahví s desetiletou whisky. Dobře, tak kartón. Dobře, tak celá bedna a byla třicetiletá. Buď vyhazon nebo to zaplatit. Co myslíš, že jsem si vybral? Takže – pivo? Zítra? Musain? 15:30?_  
  
_ Bahorelism [20:15]: Hele, v sobotu je turnaj amatérů. Nezapíšem se? Bude prdel._  
  
Grantaire neměl ani na jednu ze zpráv náladu. Z toho jak zmateně Joly psal mu došlo, co se stalo. Irma byla v Musainu. Nejspíše tam jenom vešla, uviděla ho a zase se otočila na podpatku. Neměl ji to za zlé. Kdyby čekal nějakou krásku a dočkal by se akorát jeho, ale v ženském těle, sám nevěděl, co by v tu chvíli dělal. To kdyby tam seděl Enjolras…  
  
Zacinkal mu mobil. Přišla mu nová zpráva.  
  
Máte novou zprávu od neznámého čísla +4XX XXX XXX XXX.  
  
Grantaire se zamračil a zprávu otevřel.  
  
_Neznámý kontakt [20:58]: Nezapomeň ty květiny dát do vody. Byla by jich škoda. - Enjolras_  
  
Podíval se na květiny, které položil na linku. Zvedl se, z linky vyndal jednu skleničku, kterou po okraj naplnil vodou a květiny dal do nich. Listy a poupata byla už trochu povadlá. Grantaire rychle otevřel v mobilu foťák a květiny vyfotil. S nadšením je poslal Enjolrasovi do zprávy.  
  
_R [21:01]: Už jsou chcíplý?_  
_ Neznámý kontakt [21:01]: Ještě to můžou přežít. Dej jim čas do rána. Pak uvidíš._  
_ R [21:01]: Díky, květinářko! <3_  
_ Neznámý kontakt [21:02]: Dobrou noc, Grantaire._  
  
Grantaire se pro sebe jen usmál. Rychle si kontakt uložit pod přezdívkou _Vůdce._  
  
**11.**  
  
„Nevím, co bych radši,“ řekl Bahorel když si sedl na zem a zády se opřel o Jehanovy holeně, který seděl na křesle za ním. „Jestli bych chtěl píchat Wolverina nebo Troye Boltona.“  
  
„U mě jasně vede Wolverine,“ řekl Courfeyrac a ukázal na obrazovku. „Troy byl hrozný. Všechno mu vycházelo, a přitom nic nedělal. Nehledě na to, že byl hrozná královna dramatu.“  
  
„Ty máš co říkat,“ prohodil Combeferre vedle něj a Courfeyrac na něj jen vyplázl jazyk.  
  
„A co podle tebe byla Sharpay?“ zeptal se Bahorel zvědavě a podal mu misku s brambůrky.  
  
„Oběť!“ vykřikl Courfeyrac pohoršeně a dal si do pusy rovnou pět chipsů. „Měla jasný cíl, chtěla zpívat, tančit, jít na Juliard. A to hovado jí všechno akorát pokazilo. Její představení, sny, nehledě na to, že vždycky když prohrála tak dokázala všechno s hrdostí přijmout a gratulovat těm, co ji porazili. Její charakter je absolutně nedoceněný. Nehledě na to, že to Ashley fakt slušelo.“  
  
„Já vás nechci rušit pánové,“ řekl Grantaire protestně a dopil skleničku s colou a rumem. „Ale absolutně nechápu, jak dospělý chlápci jako vy můžou čumet na pubertální filmy od Disney.“  
  
„Má snad něco proti Disney?“ ozval se Jehan a Joly sborovně. Grantaire jen poraženě zvedl ruce do výšky a raději se rozhodl pro teď mlčet. Kluci se na něj usmáli a zaměřili se zpět na obrazovku.  
  
Muzikály nebyly Grantairovým oblíbeným žánrem. Vlastně na filmy ani moc nekoukal. Proto když Bahorel navrhl, že by se u něj mohla konat přespávací noc plná muzikálových filmů (to byl určitě Jehanův nápad), okamžitě souhlasil jen proto, že mu doma už dobrý týden a půl netekla teplá voda a s topením to také nebylo slavné. Sliboval si od večera hodně alkoholu a teplé místo na pohovce. Sám se ale přistihl, že od doby, co kluci pustili tenhle film, párkrát si do rytmu pobrouknul.  
  
Když všichni pozorně poslouchali duet tvou zamilovaných postav, někdo zazvonil. Bahorel nespokojeně zabručel a odešel ke dveřím. Během chvilky byl zpátky společně s Enjolrasem, který si zrovna sundával šálu a kabát. „Pardon, že ruším,“ zašeptal směrem k osazenstvu a všichni ho jen tiše pozdravili a dál se věnovali filmu.  
  
„Chceš něco k pití?“ zeptal se ho Bahorel a ukázal na stůl osázený všemožným alkoholem.  
  
„Ne, díky,“ usmál se na něj Enjolras. „Kam se můžu posadit?“  
  
„Sem,“ řekl nadšeně Courfeyrac a zvedl se ze svého místa na pohovce. „Combeferre, roztáhni trochu nohy.“  
  
„Nemohli byste si to nechat až po desátý nebo aspoň až usneme?“ zasmál se Bossuet.  
  
„Fakt vtipný,“ vyplázl na něj Courfeyrac nohy a posadil se na zem mezi Combeferrovi nohy, tak že si bradu opřel o jeho koleno. „Posaď se, kamaráde. Určitě toho máš dost.“ Enjolras jenom pokýval hlavou a posadil se na pohovku mezi Combeferra a Grantaira. Všichni se opět zaměřili na obrazovku a bedlivě sledovali co se bude dít dál.  
Grantaire se však nedokázal soustředit. Očima stále uhýbal k Enjolrasovi, který se každou chvíli nějak ošil. Trochu se mračil, měl kruhy pod očima a ofina mu neposedně padaly do očí. Dlouze mrkal a velice klidně dýchal. Grantaire se v poslední době všiml, jak je unavený. Všichni dobře věděli, že Enjolras má kromě školy také právnickou praxi, která mu bere neskonale moc času i energie. Jednou na srazu dokonce zapomněl, o čem mluvil a musel ho zastoupit Feuilly. Bylo na něm znát, že je toho na něj v poslední době moc.  
Enjolrasova hlava pomalu padala dopředu. Rychle sebou škubl a zhluboka se nadechl. Přemáhal se, aby zůstal vzhůru. „Jsi unavený?“ Grantaire ani nepřemýšlel, že by se ho chtěl na něco zeptat. Jeho pusa si dělala co chtěla. Enjolras se na něj podíval svým unavený pohledem a jenom pomalu pokýval hlavou. „Ehm, nechceš se o mě opřít?“ Ukázal na své rameno a když se Enjolras zamračil doplnil: „Polštáře si přivlastnil Jehan a bude to pohodlnější než se pak probudit se zablokovaným krkem.“  
  
Enjolras si ho chvíli prohlížel, párkrát zamrkal a pak se na něj jen slabě usmál. „Děkuji,“ zašeptal, trochu si poposedl, tak, aby se hlavou opřel o Grantairovo rameno a jakmile se jeho spánek dotkl jeho tlustého svetru, usnul. Neuběhla ani vteřina a Grantaire slyšel, jak jemně oddechuje.  
  
„To je roztomilý.“ Grantaire se podíval na Courfeyraca, který se bradou stále opíral o Combeferrovo koleno a díval se na oba své přátele. „Vy dva. Spolu. Jste roztomilí.“  
  
„Dej si brambůrku,“ řekl Grantaire hned a dal mu do pusy jednu ze slaných chipsů. „A nemel sračky.“ Courfeyrac chips rychle rozkousal, pokrčil rameny, ale stále se tak nějak podivně usmíval. Už chtěl zase něco namítnout, když cítil jak se na něj Enjolras nalepil. Ruku mu dal kolem té jeho, hlavou o něj více zapřel a slastně si povzdechl. Ten zvuk vyznal z Grantairových plic všechen vzduch.  
  
„Nějak si tě oblíbil,“ zašeptal tentokrát Combeferre, s očima zabodnutýma na televizi, ale se stejným úšklebkem jako měl Courfeyrac.  
  
Tentokrát na to Grantaire nic neřekl. Vnímal jen teplo, které z Enjolrase sálalo.  
  
**12.**  
  
Grantaire se podíval na svůj odraz v zrcadle a upravil si plavky, které na něj nepřirozeně lepili. Nepamatoval si, kdy naposledy se rozhodl jít plavat. Dříve, to ještě když chodil na střední školu a randil s jednou populární dívkou, byl na plovárně pečený, vařený. Sjížděl tobogány, potápěl se, miloval divokou vodu a nikdo ho nedokázal vytáhnout z teplé vířivky. Za tu dobu se toho ale hodně změnilo. Když se tak Grantaire pozoroval, nejvíce se změnila jeho postava. Nikdy nebyl prototypem dokonalého těla, ale za ty roky se to přece jen zhoršilo. „No, nedá se nic dělat,“ řekl si pro sebe a přetáhl si přes hlavu bílé tričko. Neměl náladu, chuť a možná ani žaludek na to, aby se na něj každý v bazénu díval. I když mu nevadilo být středem pozornosti díky jeho řečem, vtipům nebo vylomeninám co dělal; ale kdyby se na něj dívali jen kvůli jeho tělu, znervózňovalo by ho to.  
Nasucho polkl, propleskl si tváře a usmál se na sebe. Už o sobě přemýšlel moc dlouho. Začínalo to být nebezpečné. Cítil tlak na hrudi i třes v nohách. Měl chuť odejít. Kdyby se na sebe díval ještě chvilku, rozhodně by dostal panický záchvat. A ten už přes půl roku nedostal. Doufal, že to tak zůstane.  
  
Rychle vyšel schody ze šaten do hlavní budovy. Combeferre, Feuilly a Cosette si spolu povídali na lehátkách vedle bazénu, zatímco ostatní už byli v něm. Cákali na sebe vodu, vzájemně se potápěli, házeli si míčem. Byl to chaos. Nikdo ho ale vlastně pořádně neřešil a jen si užívali blbnutí, které se jim po zkouškovém období konečně dopřávalo. „Skáču!“ zařval Grantaire na celou halu a skočil kufrem přímo doprostřed kroužku kde byli jeho kamarádi. Všichni se začali hlasitě smát.  
  
Na plovárně mohli být dobré tři hodiny. Za tu dobu zjistil, že se Jehan bojí hloubek, a tak se raději drží jen při kraji; Combeferre má mírnou alergii na chlór a pokud se ve vodě zdržel moc dlouho, naskočili mu na rukách a krku červené pupínky; Courfeyrac neměl absolutně žádný pud sebezáchovy; Joly se rád potápěl a ostatní štípal pod vodou do nohou nebo břicha; Enjolras dříve závodně plaval a reprezentoval svou střední školu; Bahorel miloval tobogány; Feuilly nesnášel, když na něj někdo cákal vodu; Marius vlastně neuměl pořádně plavat a pořád se držel Cosette, která ho nosila na zádech; Musichetta uměla pár cviků jako aquabella a Bossuet poznal jaké to je uklouznout na kluzkých dlaždičkách a rozbít si bradu. Zdravotník ho ošetřil během pár minut, ale krev z rány tekla ještě dobrých deset minut.  
  
„Tak to zabalíme,“ řekl rozhodně Courfeyrac. „Ale předtím, koukejte!“ Ukázal za sebe na dvoje dveře. „Sauna!“ Marius už se chystal něco říct, ale Courfeyrac ho přerušil: „Neboj, Márie, jsou to rozdělené sauny. Jedna pro dámy, jedna pro nás chlapy. Nemusíš se bát, nikdo ti Cosette nebude očumovat.“ Marius našpulil rty a Cosette se mírně začervenala.  
A tak Grantaire najednou seděl na dřevěné stolici v horké místnosti s kamením a jemnou párou. Ručníkem se stále snažil zakrývat své tělo, ale po chvíli mu to začalo být nepříjemné. Když se vedle jeho pravice rozvalil Courfeyrac—na zádech, s rozkročenýma nohama, úplně nahý, hladící si povislé a chlupaté břicho—řekl si je: „Seru na to.“ a ručník položil vedle sebe. Postupně přicházeli ostatní, s ručníkem kolem pasu, který vždy položili pod sebe nebo vedle svých rukou. Chyběl už jen Bossuet, který se rozhodl, že nakonec do sauny nepůjde, protože ho při sebemenším kontaktu s potem ta brada neskutečně pálila; a Enjolras, který ze sebe ještě smýval chlór v šatně.  
  
Enjolras. Sám v šatně. Jak se pomalu svléká z mokrých plavek a jde pod horkou vodu. Jak mu voda pomalu stéká po vypracovaném těle, barví mu vlasy do tmavě hnědé, slastně povzdechuje...  
  
Grantaire rychle polkl, otevřel oči a rozhlédl se po sauně. Všichni měli zavřené oči a spokojeně oddechovali. Bahorel si tiše povídal s Jehanem a Feuillym, o něčem, co k jeho uším nedocházelo. Nadechl se a znovu oči zavřel.  
  
Od chvíle, co ho poznal na něj myslel. Nesnažil se to už popřít. Ale vždy přemýšlel jen nad tím, co si připravil za řeč, o čem asi bude mluvit, co bude mít na sobě, jestli si opět objedná kakao a bude mít v pravém koutku zaschlou čokoládu na což ho nikdo neupozorní, nebo jestli bude zase vonět po jasmínu a páleném dřevě. Říkal si, že je normální takhle myslet na svého kamaráda. Vždyť se znali už něco málo přes rok a bylo normální, že si na něj vzpomněl. Během dne. Občas ráno hned po tom, co se probral. Někdy v noci, když ulehal. Občas na něj myslel celý den.  
  
I když takhle na ostatní nevzpomínal, stále si říkal, že je to normální.  
  
Jenže dnes to bylo jiné. Jakmile vešli do šaten, aby se všichni převlékli do plavek, Enjolras se postavil na konec řady se skříňkami a hned si začal sundávat košili, pod kterou měl bílé, přilehlé tílko. Grantaire zůstal stát u své skříňky, a aniž by si to uvědomil, zůstal naprosto zamrzlý na místě. Bylo to vlastně poprvé co viděl všechny bez jejich oblečení, ale něco na Enjolrasovi bylo naprosto jiné. Jeho barva kůže, vypracovaná ramena, svalnatá záda. Když dotkl lemu jeho tílka, pohledem uhnul a rychle si vzal svoje věci do ruky a odešel na toaletu. Byl rád, že to nikdo z kluků nekomentoval.  
  
Zrovna chtěl začít myslet na to, jak moc trapně to vlastně muselo vypadat a jestli si ho náhodou někdo nevšiml, jak moc na Enjolrase zírá, když se otevřeli dveře sauny a Enjolras vešel dovnitř. Sedl si vedle Combeferra přesně naproti Grantairovi, ručník si nechal uvázaný kolem pasu, zavřel oči, hlavu opřel o dřevěnou stěnu a ruce složil do klína.  
Během chvíle se na jeho těle začaly tvořit krůpěje potu. Když první stekla z jeho čela k obočí, Grantaire jen tiše polkl. Další si linula cestičku z krku do prohlubenině na hrudi. Grantaire znovu polkl. Když další pramínek začal stékat přes jednu z jeho bradavek, vzduch se mu zasekl v krku. Jak je možné, že si nikdy nevšiml, že má v pravé bradavce piercing? Jak je možné, že si toho za celou dobu, co byli ve vodě nevšiml? Je pravda, že se snažil Enjolrasovi vyhýbat a stále se s Bahorelem a Jolym naschvál prali, ale to mu opravdu unikla taková podstatná věc? Jak je možné, že nikdy neviděl skrze oblečení obrys kovových kuliček? Enjolras se trochu protáhl, vypnul hruď, jako kdyby si rovnal páteř, a celé jeho tělo se zalesklo. Pár kapek potu se rozeběhlo šílenou rychlostí od hrudi dolů, přes vypracované břicho, až k lemu ručníku, do kterých se vpily. Grantaire je se zájmem pozoroval. Když zmizely v bavlně, znova polkl. Tentokrát hlasitě.  
  
„Dobrý?“ zeptal se najednou vedle něj Joly. Grantaire se na něj rychle otočil a podíval se na ustaraný pohled jeho kamaráda. Jeho pohled sjel o něco níže. Trochu mu zacukaly koutky. Grantaire instinktivně sáhl po ručníku a zakryl se.  
  
„Všechno v pohodě,“ řekl hned a zvedl se ze svého místa. Uvázal si ručník kolem pasu a rychle řekl: „Jen mám žízeň. Už je tu na mě dost horko. Půjdu.“ Nečekal, co na toho jeho kamarád řekne a rychle vyšel ven. Místo toho, aby se šel schladit do připraveného bazénu, odešel do šatny. Namířil si do sprchy, kde naštěstí nikdo nebyl. Rychle si stoupl pod jednu hlavici a pustil na sebe ledovou vodu. Zalapal po dechu a zasténal. Ručník se okamžitě promočil a padl na zem. Odkryl tak jeho chloubu, která už byla z půle tvrdá, začínala se barvit do ruda a trochu trčela vzhůru.  
  
„Doprdele,“ zašeptal si Grantaire pro sebe, opřel se rukama o dlaždice sprchy a zavřel oči. Snažil se ze všech sil nemyslet na všechny kapičky potu, které zdobily Enjolrasovo tělo.  
  
Pod sprchou zůstal stát patnáct minut, než uklidnil bušící srdce i vzrušení.  
  
**13.**  
  
Grantaire dopil skleničku bourbonu na jeden lok a rukou barmanovi naznačil, že chce další. Jakmile se před ním objevila plná sklenička, okamžitě se na ni vrhl. Věděl, že by na něj nikdo z jeho přátel nebyl pyšný. V tuhle chvíli ale více přemýšlel nad tím, jak moc byl naštvaný na sebe.  
  
Jak se mohl vzrušit pohledem na jednoho ze svých blízkých přátel? Jistě, nebyl Enjolrasovým favoritem a vlastně neměli skoro nic společného, ale od doby, co se na Valentýna viděli v Musainu se něco mezi nimi změnilo. Vždy když přišel do Musainu, Enjolras se na něj usmál a často se ho ptal jaký měl den. Když se kluci opíjeli na baru a smáli se tak moc, že rušili všechny zákazníky v kavárně, jenom se nad jejich chováním pousmíval a občas se k nim i přidal. Všiml si také, že se ho začal dotýkat. Jen letmo. Občas přejel rukou po jeho rameni, poděkoval mu pohlazením po hřbetu dlaně nebo mu upravil neposedný vlas, který se mu vlnil do čela. Byly to vždycky jen vteřiny, ale Grantairovy přidaly jako věčnost. Vždycky se kolem něj čas zastavil a myslel na teplo, které z jeho prstů vyzařovalo. Enjolras se takhle choval ke všem svým přátelům. Ale Grantaire se vždycky cítil speciálně, když mu věnoval trochu své pozornosti.

To ho štvalo. Rychle vypil další skleničku a zažádal o další. Nechápal proč na něj pořád myslel. Neustále se mu objevoval v myšlenkách. Myslel na to jak krásný má hlas, jak má určitě hebké vlasy, jak moc má horké tělo a rty má tak krásně vykrojené. Dříve ty myšlenky zahnalo pár loků vína. Dnes to ale nešlo. Musel na něj myslet pořád. Už to byl skoro týden od doby co byl s klukama v té proklaté sauně. A od té doby nemohl přestat na jejich vůdce myslet.  
  
Pořád před sebou viděl jeho tělo, piercingem probodnutou bradavku a kapičky potu co mu stékaly po vypracovaném břichu dolů, tam kde…  
  
Grantaire rychle dopil další skleničku a vložil si hlavu do dlaní. Rukou si projel vlasy a zhluboka zasténal. Bylo tak naštvaný! Nechápal proč mu buší srdce, proč se mu klepou nohy, proč má chuť ho objímat, proč by ho chtěl políbil, proč by chtěl svou ruku zabořit do jeho vlasů. Nechápal proč ho přitahoval zrovna on. Věděl od dětství, že ho přitahují jak dívky tak chlapci, ale nikdy to nebylo tak silné.  
  
„Už jsem dlouho nasuchu,“ konstatoval nakonec. Přeci jen, už to byly skoro tři roky kdy pod sebou naposledy cítil něčí tělo.  
  
„Mě se zdá, že se zaléváš dost.“ Grantaire se podíval vedle sebe kde se o bar opřel mladík. Byl o něco vyšší než Grantaire, oči měl skoro černé a blonďaté vlasy měl stažené do culíku. Tvář měl jemnou a nad rtem měl malou pihu. Oblečení na něm trochu vyselo, ale podle krátkého trička šlo vidět, že se mu pod látkou rýsují svaly. Mohlo mu být maximálně tak dvacet. Mladík se na něj podíval a mírně se usmál. „Jsem Pierre.“  
  
„Grantaire.“  
  
„Můžu si přisednout?“  
  
„Jasně.“  
  
Grantaire si pamatoval jen jak si společně přiťukli skleničkami s whisky, párkrát se zasmáli jeho trapným vtipům, Pierre si rozpustil své vlasy. Pak jen cítil, jak se zabořil zády do kůže své pohovky a Pierre si na něj obkročmo sedl. Cítil, jak se na něj chlapec tlačí hrudí, dlaněmi mu drtí tváře a hladově polyká jeho polibky. Hlasitě sténal a říkal věci, které Grantaire okamžitě vypouštěl z hlavy. Rukama se mu zabořil do boků a polibky mu oplacoval.  
  
Netrvalo dlouho a Pierre se položil vedle něj na pohovku, chytil Grantaira za ruce a začal ho tahat na sebe. „Pojď ke mně,“ zašeptal vzrušeně a Grantaire teprve teď otevřel oči. Viděl, jak si Pierre sundal tričko a odhalil svou vypracovanou hruď a břicho. Na pravém rameni měl tetování želvy. Grantaire přemýšlel nad tím, jak to na takové citlivé místo muselo bolet.  
  
Jak to asi bolelo, když si Enjolras nechal propíchnout bradavku?  
  
„Ne, ne, ne.“ Jeho protesty neměly cenu. Než si stačil uvědomit co jeho mozek dělá, viděl před sebou Enjolrase. V jeho andělské kráse, polonahého, jak se na něj usmívá, rukou mu naznačuje ať si na něj lehne. „Ježišmarjá, do prdele.“  
  
„Něco se děje?“ zeptal se zmateně Pierre, ale to už na něj Grantaire hodil jeho tričko a rychle ho vzal za ruku, vytáhl ho na nohy a dovedl do chodby.  
  
„Sorry kámo, tohle nejde, doprdele, fakt sorráč.“ S tím vyhodil Pierra za dveře a rychle za ním zamkl. Hlavou se bouchl do zavřených dveří a pevně stiskl panty. Až teď si začal uvědomovat, jak moc byl Pierre Enjolrasovi podobný. Jen ty oči měly jiné. Ale jejich krása byla skoro srovnatelná.  
  
Grantaire vzal do ruky mobil a vytočil Jolyho číslo. Potřeboval teď slyšet hlas svého kamaráda. Uklidnit se. Srdce mu bušilo a v rozkroku ho pálilo. Jakmile si vzpomněl na Enjolrasovo hlas, podlamovala se mu kolena. „_Ano?_“ ozvalo se z aparátu.  
  
„Kámo, já dneska nemůžu na ten zkurvenej sraz. Potřebuju bejt doma. Ale né sám. Kámo, fakt bych teď potřeboval—“  
  
„_Ty jsi pil, zlato?_“ zeptal se opatrně Joly a šlo slyšet, jak zavírá dveře a zamyká.  
  
„Jo, fakt soráč, já nechtěl. Ale musel jsem. Jsem teď tak v prdeli—“  
  
„_Co se stalo, Grantaire?_“  
  
Grantaire si pro sebe jenom povzdechl. Opřel se zády o dveře, svezl se na zadek a zavřel oči. „Snažil jsem se udělat jednu zkurvenou chybu.“  
  
„_Za deset minut jsem u tebe. Nedělej žádné hlouposti._“  
  
S tím oba zavěsili. Grantaire chvíli mlčel. Pak se usmál. „Zkurvenou chybu.“

Aniž by si to Grantaire uvědomil, od té chvíle už s nikým nespal.

**14.**

„To bude pro dnešek vše,“ řekl Enjolras. „Uvidíme se zase ve středu.“

„Cože?“ zeptal se Feuilly překvapeně a podíval se na hodiny. „Dneska nějak brzy.“

„Pokud chcete o něčem diskutovat, klidně můžete,“ řekl znova a oblékl si své modré sako.

„Tady mi něco nesedí,“ řekl Jehan hned a poklepal si prstem na bradu. „Končíš sraz dřív než obvykle.“

„Byl jsi dneska trochu mimo,“ přidal se do diskuze Courfeyrac.

„A na sobě máš nějak až moc slušný hadry,“ dokončil myšlenky všech Bahorel.

„Ó můj bože,“ vykřikl najednou Joly a hlasitě tleskl. „Ty máš rande!“

Všichni se najednou podívali na Enjolrase, kterému trochu zrůžověly tváře. „No, neříkal bych že rande,“ řekl tiše a upravil si sako. „Už nějakou dobu mám přítele.“

„Jaktože to nevím!“ zařval Courfeyrac naštvaně a vyskočil na nohy.

„Protože bys z toho hned dělal hroznou vědu,“ řekl Combeferre.

„Tys to věděl?“ zeptal se ho Courfeyrac a vyšší z nich jen pokýval hlavou. „Já vás oba nesnáším! Takový drb a nic mi neřeknete!“

„Nemohl jsem Combeferrovi lhát, když nás spolu viděl.“

„Tys ho viděl?!“ Combeferre nad Courfeyracovou teatrálností jen protočil oči vsloup. „Je pěknej?“

„To budeš moct posoudit sám,“ vložil se do toho Enjolras a dopil svou sklenici s vodou. „Dneska mě přijde vyzvednout.“

Všichni už se nadechovali, že začnou vůdce zásobovat otázkami, když se ozval zvonek od dveří. Do kavárny vstoupil vysoký, hubený muž, který měl na sobě béžové, látkové kalhoty, bílou, přiléhavou košili a na pravé ruce hodinky. Kaštanové vlasy, světle modré oči a pleť hladce oholenou. Vypadal o něco starší než ostatní. Jakmile se rozhlédl po místnosti a uviděl Enjolrase, mile se na něj usmál a přešel k němu. Aniž by cokoliv řekl, políbil Enjolrase na tvář a rukou ho pohladil po boku. Všichni v místnosti hlasitě zapískali, někteří obdivně otevřeli pusu a Bahorel už vykřikoval nemístné poznámky, které byly umlčeny Jehanovou rukou.

Enjolras pohladil mladíka po ruce a podíval se na ostatní. „Přátelé,“ řekl mile a s mladíkem propletl prsty. „Tohle je Marc. Můj přítel.“ Marc se na všechny usmál a jen pokýval hlavou na pozdrav. Než se stačil Enjolras vymanit z pohledů svých přátel, okamžitě k nim přiskočil Coufeyrac a začal se staršího z nich na všechno vyptávat. Combeferre se ho snažil marně zastavovat a Enjolras věnoval svému partnerovi omluvný pohled.

„Ty vole, to je kus,“ zašeptal Bossuet Jolymu. Ten jen pozvedl obočí a Bossuet ho omluvně políbil na našpulená ústa. „Neboj lásko, jsi ten nejlepší! Ale musíš uznat, že tohle není zrovna marný.“

„Dobrá, to přiznávám,“ řekl Joly hned, ale po očku Bossueta stále pozoroval. „Ale tak je jasné, že někdo jako Enjolras, nebude chodit jen tak s někým, ne? Co myslíš, Grantaire?“ Joly se podíval na Grantaira, který seděl na svém místě jako přikovaný. V ruce držel skleničku s vínem, měl ji těsně před pusou, oči měl trochu rozšířené a díval se směrem k Enjolrasovi. Šlo vidět, že se trochu třese. „Grantaire?“ zeptal se Joly znova a trochu se ke svému kamarádovi přistrčil židlí. Když znova nereagoval, pohladil ho po rameni. Grantaire sebou škubl, položil skleničku na stůl a podíval se na Jolyho. Ústa měl pootevřená a pohled měl vyděšený. „Jsi v pohodě?“

Grantaire si odkašlal. „Jasně, proč ne. Proč bych neměl bejt v pohodě? Proč bych…“ Zvedl se a rukou naznačil, že si potřebuje odskočit. Na reakci kamarádů ani nečekal a rychle došel na pánské toalety. Rovnou si to namířil do kabinky. Jakmile se za ním zavřeli dveře, klekl si k míse a rukama se zapřel o prkénko. Žaludek se mu celý stáhl, v krku měl sucho. Z pusy se mu vydral bolestný sten. Prsty více zabořil do prkénka a více se nadklonil nad toaletu. Z úst kromě zvuků nic nevyšlo.  
Když Grantairovi došlo, že bolesti v žaludku neuleví, opřel se zády o kabinku a začal zhluboka dýchat. Pocit, že chce zvracet se stále vracel. V hlavě mu pískalo. V krku měl knedlík. V očích cítil slzy. „Co se to děje?“ ptal se sám sebe a rukou si otřel čelo. Bylo celé zpocené. „Doprdele, Enjolrasi, vysvětli mi, proč kvůli tobě pořád cejtím tyhle sračky?“  
Grantaire na toaletu zaslechl, jak se Marc směje. Měl hrdelní smích. Takový, který byl pro většinu lidí atraktivní. Grantairovi se rozbušilo srdce. „Já tohle nechci, tohle nechci,“ šeptal si pro sebe a opřel se čelem o pokrčená kolena.

Věděl, že k Enjolrasovi něco cítí. Uvědomoval si to už delší dobu. Ale snažil se proti tomu bojovat. Držet si odstup. Kdykoliv se na něj Enjolras smál, snažil se na něj moc dlouho nedíval. Když po něm něco vůdce chtěl, udělal to co nejrychleji a nechtěl být v jeho přítomnosti sám. Joly to z něj cítil, stejně jako Bossuet. Oba to ale nekomentovali. Věděli moc dobře, že Grantaire s nikým chodit nechce. Sám říkal, že je nepoužitelný na vztah. Modlil se za to, aby ty pocity vyprchaly nebo mu dal Enjolras záminku ho přestat mít rád.  
A teď si našel přítele. Skvělá příležitost, jak se dostat z pout jeho pocitů.

Tak proč ho to donutilo akorát žárlit?

**15.**

„Grantaire?“ Černovlásek se stočil pohled od svého jídla nad sebe, kde stál Enjolras. Rychle polkl a jenom zahuhlal: „Ano?“

„Jenom jsem ti chtěl poděkovat za ty tvé poznámky na naši demonstraci.“

„Jo, jasně, nic se nestalo.“ Grantaire vzal další kus masa do úst a všiml si, jak si Enjolras sedá před něj. Tázavě se na něj podíval. „Potřebuješ ještě něco?“

„Ne, jen jsem ti chtěl poděkovat,“ řekl Enjolras znova a opřel se lokty o stůl. „Jenom by mě zajímalo proč si tam nebyl? Když jsi na tom strávil tolik práce.“

„Protože—“ _Jsi tam byl se svým klukem_. „—jsem ten den měl zkoušku. A byla to poslední zkouška. Jestli bych to nedal, asi bych se posral. Ten starej páprda mě úplně mučí! Má pocit, že snad všemu rozumí líp jak já. Jasně, je to učitel, ale to neznamená, že sežral vědění světa, že jo?“ Enjolras jenom pokýval hlavou. „Tak jsem mu tak trochu nechtěně řekl, no a rektor, je jeho velkej kámoš. Takže si na mě tak trochu stěžoval. A než mě začneš zachraňovat a stěžovat si na celej kampus, tak naštěstí tě můžu uklidnit, že mi dali za pravdu ostatní profesoři a dokonce se mě zastali a řekli, že si na mě zased. Takovej zapšklej kretén. No, tak mám někoho jinýho a tu zkoušku jsem udělal a—jéé, jdu dál. Tak jsem pak šel s kámošema trochu zapít a přehnal jsem to. Myslim, že je lepší, že jsem tam nebyl. Byl jsem tak na hadry, že bys mě radši vyhodil.“

„To ano,“ přiznal Enjolras. „Ale proto, aby ses doma vyspal.“

„I jako vožralýmu mi to pálí,“ řekl se smíchem a začal se znova věnovat svému jídlu.

„I tak bych ti chtěl moc poděkovat.“

„Apollóne, přestaň, jinak se začnu červenat. Nem—co to je?“ Enjolras v ruce držel černý provázek. Na něm se lesklo několik černých kuliček. Před vázáním byly dvě kuličky zlaté. Byl to náramek. Vypadal dost draze.

„To je shamballa,“ řekl Enjolras a ruku postrčil blíže k černovláskovi. „Pro tebe.“

„Cože, počkej, cože, cože?“ zopakoval Grantaire několikrát, až se skoro zakuckal jídlem. Enjolras ho chytil za pravou ruku a než to Grantaire vůbec zaregistroval, náramek mu uvázal kolem zápěstí. „Cože?“ zeptal se zcela potichu Grantaire spíše sám sebe.

„Poděkování,“ řekl Enjolras jako kdyby bylo zcela očividné. „Viděl jsem ho náhodou ve výloze, když jsem šel do školy. A vzpomněl jsem si na tebe.“

„Na mě?“

„Něco mi ho na tobě připomínalo. Možná to, jak je černý a vzadu zlatý. Víš, taky se tváříš hrozně drsně a nepřístupně. Poprvé jsem si myslel, že jsi hrozně drzý a nevychovaný a měl jsem k tobě docela odstup. Ale po čase jsem zjistil, jaký opravdu jsi. Stejně jako ty zlaté kuličky, i ty máš ryzí srdce a jsi opravdu hodný, talentovaný a občas i dost vtipný chlap.“

Když Enjolras dopověděl celý svůj monolog, konečně se podíval na Grantaire, který měl celé červené uši a tváře. Ruku měl stále křečovitě nataženou před sebou. „Díky,“ zašeptal Grantaire najednou, když se probral ze šoku a náramek si prohlédl. „Ale vypadá draze.“

„Je to dárek. Cena tě přece nemusí zajímat.“

„Neměl bys takhle rozmazlovat svýho kluka a ne mě?“

Grantaire si chtěl dát za tuhle otázku facku. Enjolras pro něj udělal něco pěkného a jeho jediná reakce na to je, že připomene jeho kluka? Ta pitomá žárlivost! Úplně ho pohlcovala. Místo toho, aby mu skočil kolem krku, tak jen myslel na toho vysokého, vzdělaného hnědovláska, který se na všech srazech tak hrdelně smál a ke všemu měl nějaké připomínky. Od doby, co ho Enjolras představil jejich malé skupině revolucionářů, neustále ho chodil vyzvedávat. Často s kluky popíjel, občas se s nimi dal i do řeči. Nezdržoval se dlouho a Grantaire byl za to rád. Kdykoliv viděl, jak se Enjolrasovi rozzářily oči, jak se objali nebo dali pusu na tvář – Grantaire vždycky musel stočit hlavu na stranu, aby se na ně nedíval. Vždy mu z toho všeho bylo akorát zle.

Enjolras nic neříkal a jeho pohled trochu potemněl. „Jestli se ti nelíbí—“

„Ne, je nádhernej! Fakt Apollóne! Ale tak nějak, no překvapilo mě to. Nejsi náhodou jeden z těch co lobujou za to, aby žádný svátky nebyly komerční? Narozky, Vánoce, a tak?“

„Není žádný svátek,“ připomněl Enjolras staršímu a mírně se na něj usmál. „Chtěl jsem ti jenom udělat radost. A přátelé si dělají radost dárky.“

„Tys mi ale nikdy žádnej nedal,“ řekl hned Grantaire a už podruhé za těch pár minut v přítomnosti blonďáčka měl chuť se profláknout.

„Tak to se asi budu muset polepšit,“ řekl s úsměvem Enjolras a zvedl se od stolu. Říkal pak něco o tom, že už musí jít. Možná do školy, možná domů, možná na další rande s Marcem. Grantaire to ale moc nevnímal. Neustále se díval na šperk, co měl uvázaný kolem zápěstí.

Ten den Grantaire nedojedl.

**16.**

Grantaire si nepřítomně přejel prsty po náramky, který se v bílém světle zářivě třpytil. Ruce se mu třásly, ale náramek mu dodával trochu tepla a jistoty, že všechno bude v pořádku. Snažil se normálně dýchat, ale srdce ho neposlouchalo. Snažil se sám sebe přesvědčit, že všechno bude v pořádku, ale jeho vnitřní hlas na něj pořád křičel. „Je vám dobře, pane?“ Před Grantaire si dřepla mladá dívka celá v bílém. Sestřička na oddělení. Mile se na něj usmívala a její chladná dlaň se dotkla té jeho. „Je vám dobře?“ zopakovala svou otázku a Grantaire se na ni pokusil usmát, ale místo toho ze sebe vydal jen bolestivý sten. Pokýval hlavou a znovu se pohledem zabořil do podlahy. „Všechno je v pořádku, pane,“ řekla mile a pohladila ho po rameni. „Vím jak moc je pro Vás ten pán důležitý.“

„Enjolras,“ řekl hned. Jen vyslovení jeho jména mu dodalo trochu jistoty. „Jmenuje se Enjolras.“

„To už víme, pane,“ řekla pomalu a zvedla se. „Chtěl byste jej vidět?“ Grantaire se rychle vymrštil z místa, až se mu zatemnilo před očima a málem omdlel. Sestřička se jeho nadšenému výrazu jenom zasmála. „Od doby, co jsme sem vašeho známého dovezli, neustále jsem na vás myslela. Jak jste naléhal, abyste ho viděl. Přemluvila jsem doktora, abyste se s ním mohl alespoň na deset minut vidět. Ale nesmíte to nikomu říct, mohli bychom z toho mít docela velké problémy.“

„Děkuji,“ zašeptal Grantaire tiše a sestřička ho z dlouhé chodby dovedla před dveře s velkou trojkou na dveřích a označením JIP. Srdce mu spadlo až do žaludku. Sestřička dala Grantairovi do ruky modrý plášť a bílou roušku přes pusu. Mezitím co se oblékal, začala se svým monologem: „Vnímá, ale bude určitě spát. Prosím, buďte co nejtišší. Nesnažte se zbytečně s ním vést rozhovor nebo se ho dotýkat. Zranění má ještě dost čerstvá. Když se probudí, možná bude trochu zmatený. Kdyby se cokoliv dělo, nad postelí máte modrý spínač. Ten nás přivolá.“ S tím otevřela dveře a rukou naznačila, že může vstoupit.

Jakmile Grantaire vešel dovnitř netušil, co ho zasáhlo víc. Ta vůně dezinfekce. To přítmí, které dělalo místnost podivně temnou a těžkou. To pípání, které kontrolovalo Enjolrasovo životní funkce. Nebo ten pohled na mrtvolně vyhlížející tělo jeho kamaráda.

Grantaire si přisunul malou židli bez opěradla k jeho posteli a pomalu se posadil. Enjolras měl pár šrámu na tváři, šitou ránu nad temenem hlavy a kolem dýchací masky kolem úst šlo vidět, jak má nateklý spodní ret. Peřina ho zakrývala od hrudníku dolů, i tak šlo vidět, jak se mu pod nemocniční košilí začínají vybarvovat modřiny. Jednu ruku měl napíchnutou kanylou, do které kapala čirá tekutina z kapačky, kolem druhé měl své gumový náramek se svým jménem. Ve vlasech měl ještě trochu zaschlé krve.  
Grantaire cítil, jak se mu vehnaly slzy do očí. „Seš takovej debil,“ zašeptal Grantaire a rukou se nepatrně přiblížil k té Enjolrasově. Prstem se dotkl jeho hřbetu a tiše si povzdechl. „Proč si musíš při každý příležitosti hrát na zkurvenýho hrdinu?“ Dlaň položil na tu jeho a celého ho zamrazilo. Byla ledová, kostnaté prsty bílé a těžké.  
Znova se podíval do jeho tváře. Ani se nepohnul. Pod víčky nešlo vidět pohyb očí. Kdyby přístroje kolem nich hlasitě nepípaly, bál by se, jestli vůbec Enjolras dýchá. Rukou ho začal jemně hladit poté jeho a celou dobu v duchu tiše prosil všechny svaté, aby se Enjolras co nejdříve probral.

Čas utíkal neskonale pomalu. Proto, když se otevřeli dveře od pokoje, otočil se s prosbou, jestli by jej sestřička nemohla v místnosti nechat ještě o něco déle. Ve dveřích však nestála sama. „Grantaire.“ Marc se na něj díval přísně. Sestřička si oba změřila pohledem jenom tiše řekla: „Máte pět minut. Pak oba musíte odejít.“ S tím za sebou zavřela a nechala oba muže v místnosti.

Oba se na sebe tiše dívali. Marcův pohled sjel k jejich spojeným dlaním na posteli. Grantaire jeho pohled následoval a rychle ruku stáhl. Nechtěl nic říkat, když cítil jak ho Marc vzal za rameno a donutil ho vstát. Byl skoro o hlavu nižší než starší z nich. „Můžeš mi vysvětlit, jak je možný, že když se mu něco stane, jsi u toho i ty?“

„Jestli sis nevšim tvůj přítel a já jsme ve stejné skupině přátel.“

„To mi neuniklo,“ řekl Marc chladně a konečně Grantaire pustil. „To ale nic nevysvětluje.“

„Děláme skoro každý dva tejdny demonstrace. Je jasný, že se na nich občas něco stane. A kdyby si furt nehrál na hrdinu, tak by se mu taky nic nestalo!“ Grantaire trochu zvýšil hlas a cítil jak se mu oči opět plní slzami. „Musí pořád někoho zachraňovat, už jsem mu stokrát říkal, že se o sebe postarám.“

„Takže, jak sám říkáš, zachraňoval tebe?“

Grantaire se mu podíval do očí. Vypadaly, že ho každou chvíli propálí. „Ano,“ šeptl.

„Takže za to, že je mu to, co je, můžeš ty?“Grantaire jenom nasucho polkl a pevně zavřel oči. Takhle si to nepřipouštěl. Nechtěl. „Vypadni.“ Grantaire se podíval na Marce, který sepnul panty. „Vypadni,“ zopakoval hlasitěji.

Grantaire jeho přání vyhověl. Rychle ze sebe strhnul plášť i roušku, dal je sestřičce, aniž by odpověděl jejím otázkám, odešel domů. Z nemocnice to k němu na byt trvalo dobrou půl hodinu. Celou dobu myslel jen na to, co se před pár hodinami událo. Enjolras, který hrdě mluvil na pódiu. Enjolras, který se vedle něj hrdě postavil. Enjolras, který před něj skočil, když se na ně vrhnul rozzuřený dav, který se snažili policisté uklidnit. Enjolras, který najednou ležel na zemi v kaluži krve.

Grantaire došel domů jako tělo bez duše. Nalil si skleničku whisky a posadil se na pohovku. Zapnul televizi, ale ani ji nevnímal. Do skleničky začaly pomalu kanout jeho slzy. Po pár slzách se silně rozplakal. Slyšel všechny ty zvuky, co jeho hrdlo vydávalo, cítil slanost slz v puse, cítil, jak ho pálí tváře, cítil, jak nemůže dýchat. „Enjolrasi,“ vzlykal jeho jméno do polštáře, který k sobě tiskl a představoval si, že drží blonďáčka. Jak moc ho chtěl pohladit v jeho nádherných vlasech, po jemné kůži, cítit jeho teplo. „Ty kreténe,“ zašeptal tiše před tím, než z vyčerpání usnul.

Ráno se probudil s bolestí hlavy, napuchlýma očima a vylitou whisky na koberci. Jehan mu kolem dvanácté napsal, že se Enjolras probudil a za týden ho budou pouštět domů. Po dvou týdnech se znova svolal do kavárny Musain sraz, který se ale spíše točil kolem samotného Enjolrase, který až na jizvu na temeni a pár modřin, vypadal naprosto v pořádku.

„Enjolras se na tebe ptal,“ řekl mu ještě tu noc Combeferre, když společně hráli šachy a popíjeli červené víno. „Prý si za ním za celou dobu nepřišel do nemocnice.“  
Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou a dál se věnoval hře. Kdykoliv si jen na Enjolrase vzpomněl, spustily se mu z očí slzy, které nedokázal kontrolovat. Nemohl si dovolit začít před Enjolrasem brečet jako malé dítě. Pořád psal Jolymu a Jehanovi, aby věděl, jak na tom je. Ale nedovolil si za ním opravdu jít. Kromě toho si pamatoval ten chladný pohled, který mu Marc věnoval od té doby pokaždé, kdy se jel pohledem střetly.

„Měl jsem toho hodně,“ řekl nakonec a objednal si další skleničku.

Těžko se mu přiznávalo, že to už bylo šest let, co naposledy plakal a poprvé, kvůli někomu, koho měl rád.

**17.**

Pokud chtěl někdo na jaře toho roku Grantaire vidět, musel se svézt metrem skoro až na samotný okraj Paříže. Jeden z jeho obrazů, který odevzdal profesorovi jako závěrečnou práci jeho předmětu, jej natolik zaujal, že Grantairovi nabídl soukromé hodiny. Z těch si odnesl nejen cenné rady, ale také nabídku stát se jedním z deseti vystavovatelů nejlepších studentských děl, které se měsíc budou vystavovat v kavárně vedle Louvre. Byla to neskonalá pocta, která Grantaire zaskočila natolik, že byl schopný souhlasit až několik dní od vyřčené nabídky. Společně s dalšími vybranými studenty dostal přístup do profesorova dvoupatrového domu, který sloužil pouze jako ateliér. Grantaire tam posledních pár měsíců nejen tvořil, ale také nocoval.

Jakmile řekl tuhle novinu Bossuetovi, ještě ten večer to věděli všichni jejich přátelé. Když pak dorazil na sraz, všichni si s ní ťukli skleničkou vína a vyptávali se ho, kdy budou moci jeho díla vidět. „Za tři měsíce, na konci července.“ Tu noc dohromady s Bossuetem, Jolym, Bahorelem a Feuillym vypili sedm lahví vína.  
V den slavnostního otevření výstavy, Grantaire zjistil, že už nemá žádný slušný oblek. Bylo to poprvé co se bál na sebe vzít své otrhané džíny a bundu, která byla moderní naposledy před patnácti lety. Jeho vzhled však někdo na vernisáži označil za „přelomový“, „nekonvenční“ a dokonce „rebelující“. „Kdyby je slyšel Enjolras,“ řekl Grantaire se smíchem a podíval se na své nejlepší dva přátele. „Tak by se z takových slov posral. Já? A rebelující? Nechte toho.“

Po pěti hodinách se rozhodl nenápadně se svými přáteli vytratit. Jehan se snažil Bahorela udolat, aby si pořídili obraz dvou koťátek s mrtvým pávem a myšmi; Courfeyrac neustále komentoval vzhled jeho spolužaček; Combeferre se snažil ve všech dílech naleznout nějaký skrytý význam; Bossuetovi se podařilo rozbít skulpturu za 500 euro; Joly při Grantairově proslovu posmrkával jako hrdý otec a Feuilly mu dělal neustále společnost a ptal se ho na každý detail jeho vytrvalé práce. Ta pozornost, kterou mu kluci věnovali, pro něj byla naprosto nová a špatně se mu přiznávalo, že se mu dost zamlouvala.

Jediný, kdo chyběl, byl Enjolras. Grantairovi sice hromadně se všemi přáteli pogratuloval k jeho velkému dni, ale mezi dveřmi se ani jednou neukázal. Grantaire během večera několikrát vytáhl ze své bundy mobil a zkontroloval, jestli mu náhodou nepsal nebo nevolal, ale display zel prázdnotou. Grantaire si vždycky jen skousl ret a mobil schoval zpět do kapsy. „Určitě má dobrý důvod proč tu není,“ řekl mu Joly tiše, když se tu noc podíval na display už po desáté.

„Jasně, jde jenom o mě. Nedělal jsem si naděje. Ježiš, vím, že ho umění zajímá asi tak jako mě ta jeho podělaná revoluce. Takže je jasný, že si našel něco lepšího. Třeba učení. Nebo je s tím svým kreténem.“ Grantaire si odfrkl a dopil skleničku šampaňského. „Nejsme ani tak dobrý kamarádi, je mi u prdele, jestli tu je nebo ne.“ Joly se jen smutně pousmál a snažil se nevnímat ten skleslý výraz, který Grantaire všem věnoval.

„Určitě ještě dorazí.“

Nedorazil.

„_Grantaire, tohle musíš vidět!_“ Grantaire si rychle odtáhl mobil od ucha, kde Joly pískal nadšením. „_Musíš okamžitě do Musainu! Rychle!_“ Než stačil Grantaire něco namítnout, Joly zavěsil. Černovlásek si jenom něco zabručel a vydal se na dlouhou cestu z ateliéru do kavárny Musain.

Když dorazil do známé kavárny, jako první ho zarazil obraz, který visel ve středu místnosti. „To je…,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a rychle za sebou zavřel dveře. „Kurva, doprdele, to je můj obraz!“ Ukázal na stěnu, kde se v bronzovém rámu s ornamenty tyčil jeho obraz. „Jak se sem dostal?“ zeptal se hned barmana, když se lokty opřel o bar a kulil na něj oči. Slyšel, jak se mu za zády jeho přátelé smějí. „Absolutně kašli na to, co slyšíš za mnou, jak se sem ten obraz dostal?“

„Asi ho šéfík koupil?“ Barman rychle domyl poslední skleničku, položil ji na pult a raději se šel věnovat někomu ze zákazníků.

„Jak jako ko—“

„Vlastně mi ho tu jenom hlídá.“ Grantaire se prudce otočil a podíval se na Enjolrase, který se na něj mile usmíval. „U mě doma by se totiž tolik nevyjímal. Nechodí ke mně tolik návštěv,“ řekl a pohledem se zaměřil na obraz. „Ty barvy, ten motiv… Byla by škoda, kdyby ho nikdo neoslavoval, ne?“

„Počkej, počkej, počkej.“ Grantaire zmateně zamával rukama a zběsile začal gestikulovat. „To ty?“

„Ano,“ řekl Enjolras jako kdyby to byla naprostá samozřejmost.

„Můj obraz?“

„Ano.“

„Ty?“

„Ano.“

„Proč?“

„Protože se mi moc líbí. A to světlo, které na něj na vernisáži svítilo mu vůbec nelichotilo. Někdo by měl lidem říct, že žluté žárovky už jsou dávno pasé.“

„Ty jsi ale na tý vernisáži nebyl.“

Enjolrasovo úsměv trochu poklesl. „Ano, to máš pravdu. Nebyl.“ Přešel trochu blíže ke Grantairovi a omluvně řekl: „A je mi to líto.“

„Ježiš, Apollóne, v pohodě. Já vím, že tě umění nezajímá. Neudělám ti scénu jako žárlivka, když nepřijdeš na rande.“

„Takhle to neber,“ řekl Enjolras hned. „Chtěl jsem tě jít podpořit.“

„Ale bylo něco důležitějšího, že jo?“

Enjolras se nadechl a poraženě odpověděl: „Ano.“ Hned na to se ale usmál. „Bylo to důležitější než tvá vernisáž, to přiznávám. Ale rozhodně ta věc nebyla důležitější než Ty.“  
Grantaire se snažil nevnímat, jak mu začaly hořet tváře. Nasucho polkl a snažil se svou nervozitu zahnat humorem. „Copak, musel sis s Diem promluvit o tom, kdy má zase vyjít slunce?“

„Rozešel jsem se s Marcem.“

Grantaire sebou trochu škubl. „Cože?“ zašeptal překvapeně, ale to se k nim už řítil Courfeyrac, který měl pusu napěchovanou kakaovým dezertem, vzal Enjolrase za ramena a otočil si ho k sobě. Něco zahuhlal a Enjolras se zamračil na znamená, že mu nerozumí. Courfeyrac rychle polkl, až se zakuckal a zopakoval svou otázku: „Cože, jakže, prosím, co?“

„Á,“ zašeptal Enjolras a bylo vidět, že se mu trochu třepe brada. „Prostě jsme se rozešli. Nebylo to hezké. A nechce se mi o tom moc mluvit, přátelé,“ řekl Enjolras, když se na všechny své přátelé u stolů podíval a všiml si jejich překvapených pohledů. „To se v životě stává.“ S tím společně s Courfeyracem odešel ke stolu, kde na ně se zmateným výrazem čekal Combeferre a oba se ho začali na něco tiše vyptávat.

Grantaire se musel otočit zpět pohledem k baru, aby nebylo vidět, jak se usmíval.

Sám netušil, jestli kvůli tomu, že Enjolras koupil jeho obraz nebo, že se rozešel s Marcem.

**18.**

Spousta věcí v životě se přihodí jako náhody. Měsíc po tom, co Enjolras oficiálně prohlásil, že se rozešel se svým přítelem, objevil Grantaire hospodu Korint. Měli v ní to nejlepší pivo, které kdy pil. Proto občas, když se po tréninku s Bahorelem cítil zcela vyčerpaný, došel si tam dobít energii. Po třech pivech, jedné rundě zelené a dvou hrách kulečníku, se vždycky cítil jako znovuzrozený.

Byla to jeho teprve pátá návštěva, která všechno změnila. Jakmile vešel do přítmí hospody, kde se linul smích, vůně dřeva a přepálené jídlo, cítil, že je něco jinak. Vždy veselá nálada, která se rozléhala po celé místnosti se zaměřovala jenom na jedno místo u baru. Rozhodl se rozjařené skupině na baru vyhnout a sedl si dva stoly zády k nim. Když mu servírka donesla první pivo s panákem zelené, zaslechl Enjolrasovo jméno. Celý se zarazil a pomalu otočil hlavu na stranu tak, aby se mohl podívat na toho, kdo jeho jméno vyslovil.

„Ty vole, já mám štěstí,“ zašeptal si pro sebe, když spatřil Marca, který se na baru vypovídal s partičkou pěti mužů. Všichni se hlasitě smáli, o něčem si povídali tiše a něco řvali do celého prostoru, barman jim neustále doléval drahý rum. Marc vypadal pořád stejně, snad mu přibylo jen pár vrásek kolem očí. Od doby, co se s ním viděl v nemocnici u Enjolrasova lůžka se ani nepozdravili. Vídal ho sice vždy, když Enjolrase vyzvedl nebo ho doprovázel, ale neměl potřebu tohohle právníka poznat více.  
Nejspíše by dopil pivo a odešel, protože jen fakt, že se nacházel ve stejné místnosti jako brunet ho iritoval, ale něco ho nutilo ho důsledně sledovat. Skoro v každé větě totiž zaznělo Enjolrasovo jméno. Bylo to vždycky jen potichu a Grantaire na dálku díky hluku v celé hospodě nedokázal určit o čem se bavili, ale četnost jména, které Marc neustále vyslovoval, ho skoro až děsila.

„Éponine.“ Grantaire se dotkl paže servírky, která mu donesla další pivo a mile se na něj usmála. „Prosím tě, nevíš, o čem se ty týpci támhle bavěj?“ Ukázal na Marca s jeho partou a Éponine si jenom povzdechla.

„Typický mača,“ pokrčila rameny a vzala do ruky prázdnou sklenici. „Honí si echa a machrují.“

„Nebaví se o nějakým klukovi?“

„Ty je znáš?“ Zeptala se hned a pozvedla obočí.

„Tak trochu,“ řekl Grantaire a opřel se zády o židli. „Ten hnědovlasej chodil s jedním z mejch kámošů.“

„Enjolras?“ Grantaire se na ni překvapeně podíval. „Neznám ho,“ řekla hned a trochu se ke Grantairovi přiblížila. „Ale mluví o něm dost často.“

„Často?“

„Ten kluk je tu pečenej vařenej,“ řekla a ještě blíže se k němu naklonila. „Moc nočních směn nemám, ale co vím o Montparnasseho, toho barmana támhle co jim rozlejvá, tak ten kluk o něm mluví v jednom kuse. Hlavně posledních pár tejdnů.“ Narovnala se a podívala se na partičku přátel, která se hlasitě rozesmála. „Nemluví o něm v dobrým.“

„Co o něm říká?“

Éponine si všimla, jak hrubě Grantairův hlas zněl. Narovnal se, zamračil. „Neuděláš mi tu žádnej problém, když ti to řeknu?“

„Musím ti to slíbit?“

„Ne. Ale za chvíli končím a nechci tady kvůli nějakým problémům zůstat až do rána. Brácha by mě taky občas rád viděl.“ S tím se otočila a odešla zpátky za bar. Grantaire si všiml, jak něco zašeptala Montparnassovi a ten se podíval na Grantaira. Jenom pokýval hlavou a naznačil mu, aby se přesunul k nim na bar. Grantaire si vzal do ruky plnou sklenici s pivem a sedl si na kraj baru, kde mu Montparnasse podal další štamprli.

„Na mě,“ řekl, když mu skleničku položil vedle piva. „Za to, když uděláš tuhle noc trochu zábavnější.“

Grantaire si panáku nevšímal a začal se soustředit na to, co si skupinka vedle nich povídá. Ze začátku kvůli hluku a šumu moc nevnímal, ale po chvíli uslyšel větu: „Jsem vlastně rád, že už s Enjolrasem nejsem. Byl vlastně úplně k ničemu.“ Grantaire cítil, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce. Naklonil hlavu tak, aby na Marca viděl. Seděl přímo naproti němu, ale nevšiml si ho. Vesele si se svými kamarády povídal dál. „Kdybyste to jen viděli! Už jsem vám říkal o té jeho sbírce pokladů, že jo, ty knížky a spisy a takové ty krávovinky. Myslel jsem si, že snad na většího chudáka, než byl Paul nenarazím, ale ejhle! Tady jsme. Měl jsem co dělat, abych se nezačal smát kdykoliv mi jen povídal o těch jeho kravinách.“ Grantaire nasucho polkl a stiskl panty. „Vlastně mi dochází, že jsem s ním byl tak dlouho jen kvůli tomu, jak vypadal. Viděli jste ho někdy, ne? No, tak mi dáte zapravdu.“ Pár z nich pokývalo hlavou. „Tak teď si představte, že to máte u sebe doma.“ Marc se naklonil ke kamarádům a se slizkým úsměvem dodal. „V posteli. Nahý. A naprosto připravený, že to ojedete jako nikdy předtím.“ Jeho kamarádi zapískali, Marc se rozesmál a Grantaire cítil, jak se mu do tváře nahrnula krev. Ne stud, ale hněv. „Jenže,“ řekl Marc tajemně a počkal, až ho budou všichni bedlivě poslouchat. „Se nikdy nic takovýho nestalo!“ Rozzlobeně bouchl rukou do baru, až nadskočili skleničky. „Ten kluk byl fakt nepřekonatelnej co se týká natahování první noci. Hele, líbali jsme se – dobrý, hladili jsme se – dobrý, dokonce jsem měl jednou pocit, že by snad došlo i na nějakou ruční práci a on vždycky, na poslední chvíli, vycouval! Normálně jsem doufal, že jednou usne tak tvrdě a já ho budu moct ve spaní ošukat, protože jsem měl pytel tak ztvrdlej, že jsem měl pocit, že už se v životě nevychčiju.“ Všichni do sebe kopli panáka rumu a pokračovali vesele dál.

Grantaire už to nedokázal poslouchat. Ať jeho city k Enjolrasovi byly jakékoliv, nedokázal poslouchat, jak ošklivě o něm jeho bývalý partner mluvil. Vypil panáka od Montparnasseho, zvedl se z místa a došel ke skupině mužů. Poklepal jednomu z nich na rameno a řekl: „Můžeš uhnout?“ Kluk se na něj otočil, zamračil, ale opravdu uhnul.Jakmile ho Marc uviděl, jenom si odfrkl. „Překvapenej?“

„Docela jo,“ řekl Marc hned a narovnal se.

„Ty ho znáš?“ zeptal se ho jeden z kluků po jeho pravici.

„Jo, to je jeden z kámošů Enjolrase.“ Všichni se teď na Grantaire zaměřili, ale on jejich pohledy nevnímal. Viděl před sebou jenom Marce, jeho zkřížené ruce na prsou a pohrdavý pohled v obličeji. „Co chceš?“

„Je mi úplně u prdele, jak se máš, co děláš, a takový ty sračky. Ale bereš si tu do huby jednoho mýho dost dobrýho kámoše a byl bych rád, kdybys s tím přestal.“

„Co se do toho motáš?“ zeptal se ho Marc naštvaně. „Je to snad moje věc.“

„Není to jenom tvoje věc, když do toho taháš svýho bejvalýho.“

„Neříkám nic, co by nebyla pravda. Nebo se vám snad s takovýma věcma váš úžasnej vůdce nesvěřuje? Že je frigidní až to bolí?“

„Prostě s tím přestaň,“ řekl Grantaire a podíval se na ostatní. „Jste ubohý, když se nad tímhle dokážete bavit.“ S tím se otočil ke skupině zády a šel si znova sednout na své místo.

„Jsem vlastně dost překvapenej, že tě tu vidím.“ Grantaire se zastavil a pootočil hlavu, aby dal Marcovi znamení, že ho poslouchá. „Myslel jsem, že někde teď s Enjolrasem budeš.“ S tím se podíval na ostatní v jeho skupince a znovu si odfrkl. „To je hoši ten kluk, o kterým jsem mluvil minule. Ten—“ S tím se podíval na Grantaira a jeho pohled ho skoro až propálil. „—co byl do mýho kluka zabouchnlej.“

Grantaire na to nic neříkal. Věděl, že jeho pocity, které k Enjolrasovi choval nebyly přátelské. Trvalo mu je přijmout, ale rozhodl se proti nim nebojovat. Nemělo to cenu. Čím více doufal, že Enjolrase nebude milovat, tím více na něj myslel a každá maličkost co udělal, mu přišla neodolatelná. Před necelým rokem se v opilecké mlze svěřil Jolymu, který se rozhodl jeho pocity více nerozebírat. Za to mu byl Grantaire vděčný. Všiml si, ale jak ho jeho kamarád pozoruje. Zkoumal každý detail jeho tváře kdykoliv si s Enjolrasem povídali, když mu od něj přišla zpráva na mobil nebo když hovořil ke skupince nadšenců, a jejich pohledy se střetli. Netrvalo dlouho a všiml si, že se na něj takhle dívají postupně všichni jeho přátelé. Všichni ale byli dost vyzrálí na to, aby to nekomentovali a nijak ho neztrapňovali. Dokonce i Courfeyrac, který měl schopnost všechno zveličovat a dělat ze všeho obrovské scény, a Jehan, který holdoval všem romantickým gestům; byli potichu a rozhodli se Grantairovy city k vůdci nekomentovat.  
Proto se nedivil, že i Marc si byl vědom jeho náklonnosti k němu.

„Tohle tvý vykřiknutí do tmy mělo nějakej význam?“

„Jasně,“ řekl Marc se smíchem. Napil se rumu a mlaskl. „Pořád jsem si říkal proč se kolem něj tak motáš, furt se o něj zajímáš a tenkrát, jak jsem tě viděl brečet u tý jeho postele v nemocnici, fakt k popukání.“ Grantaire se otočil na Marce a pozvedl obočí. „A pak mi to došlo. Ty ho chceš. No jasně. Kdo by nechtěl tu krásnou tvářičku a úžasný tělo. Škoda jen, že to není taková děvka, jako jsem si představoval. Velký kecy na jevišti, ale v posteli jak stará panna. Hrůza. Ten kluk by zasloužil jen vyšukat mozek z hlavy, aby konečně sklapnul a byl jenom na okrasu. Což je jediný na co se hodí. A jestli si m—“

Myšlenka se ztratila někde mezi křupnutím pantu, zlomeném nosu a přívalu krve. Marc padl na zády a zalapal po dechu. Než mozek zaregistroval, co se stalo, už cítil, jak si na něj Grantaire obkročmo sedá. Pravou ruku měl zaťatou v pěst a Marce několikrát udeřil. Grantaire něco křičel, ale vůbec netušil co. Před očima měl rudo a tělo reagovalo jen na rozkazy jeho mozku: BIJ. BIJ. BIJ.

Od Marca ho odtáhl až dvoumetrový policista, který ho zpacifikoval a se slovy: „Tohle si půjdeš vyležet na samotku, ožralo.“ Ho odvezl na stanici.

**19.**

„Už můžeš jít.“ Grantaire se podíval na policistu, který stál ve dveřích cely. Grantaire si protáhl zdřevěnělé nohy a postavil se. Cítil, jak ho z matrace na zemi bolí celé tělo. Policista mu ukázal na stole papír, který ještě musel podepsat. Pak mu podal batoh se všemi věcmi a jenom ukázal na dveře. „Máš tam odvoz.“ S tím se policista zaměřil zpět na obrazovku počítače a začal dojídat svůj oběd.

Grantaire se zamračil. Kdo by ho mohl čekat? Věděl, že Joly a Bahorel znají Éponine. Určitě jim o tom incidentu v hospodě dala vědět. Když ale viděl černé auto, které jako jediné čekalo před stanicí, nepoznával ho. Opatrně k němu došel a když otevřel dveře spolujezdce, jenom prohlásil: „No to snad ne.“ S tím dveře zase zabouchl jako kdyby ho někdo opařil.

„Můžeš prosím tě nastoupit?“ ozval se hlas z auta. Grantaire chvíli pochyboval. Rychle ze sebe oklepal nervozitu, která se ho snažila pohltit, a dveře znovu otevřel. „Také tě zdravím,“ řekl Enjolras s mírným úsměvem, pozvednutým obočím a rukama na volantu.

„Zdravím,“ řekl Grantaire hned, když si sedl na místo spolujezdce a batoh hodil na zadní sedačky. „Soráč jestli ti kluci řekli, abys mě vyzved. Což teda vůbec nechápu, protože mě nikdy nikdo z cely nevyzvedával a nechápu proč by ti dávali vědět, ale asi jim došlo, že jejich proslovy na mě neplatěj. Tak poslali tebe. Jako poslední naději.“

„Doufám, že to měla být alespoň pochvala.“ S tím Enjolras auto nastartoval a pomalu se rozjel. „Ale vlastně o tom nikdo neví.“ Grantaire se na Enjolrase podíval. Ten se plně soustředil na vozovku. „Volal mi Marc.“ Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl. „Z cely,“ upřesnil Enjolras. „Řekl mi, co se stalo. Nebo spíše cos mu udělal.“ Enjolras zastavil na semaforu a podíval se na Grantaira. „Proč ses kvůli mně popral?“

„Protože o tobě říkal sračky.“ Grantaire neměl v plánu nic tajit. Pokud mu Marc volal, věděl už naprosto všechno. Odmítá mu lhát. „Zachoval bych se takhle pro každýho z kluků. Jako, kdybys ho slyšet.“ Grantaire zaskřípal zubama. „Fakt čůrák.“

Enjolras se jenom uchechtl a znova se rozjel. „Nemusíš se mě zastávat, Grantaire.“

„Ale kdybys ho slyšel!“ Zopakoval Grantaire o něco více nahlas.

„Co říkal tak zajímavého?“ Grantaire se podíval z okénka. I přes to, že si nic z toho, co o něm Marc říkal, nemyslel, už jen myšlenka, že by mu to měl říct, mu byla nepříjemná.

Nechtěl, aby se cítil špatně. I když to na sobě nedával Enjolras tolik znát, byl hodná duše. „Nechceš mi to říct?“

„K čemu by ti to bylo?“

Enjolras se na chvíli odmlčel. „Máš pravdu. K ničemu by to nebylo.“

Zbytek cesty jeli v tichosti. Grantaire si nepřítomně hladil náramek na ruce.

**20.**

„Už toho nech,“ řekl Marius a rychle vyšel na pódium na kterém stál Courfeyrac a otíral si slzy.

„Brečím kvůli tobě, ty pako,“ řekl Courfeyrac uraženě a udeřil Mária do ramene. „Jsem za tebe neskutečně šťastnej.“ S tím Máriovi skočil kolem krku a ten mu objetí opětoval.

„Když se tak na ně dívám, přemýšlím, jestli si chce vzít mě nebo Courfeyraca,“ řekla Cosette, když pozorovala svého snoubence v objetí s jeho nejlepším kamarádem.

„To takhle nemůžeš brát,“ řekl Grantaire a podal jí jeden z barevných, sladkých koktejlů. „Oni patřej k sobě. Bereš si jednoho, musíš brát i druhýho. Jsou v jednom balíčku.“

„Už se Courfeyraca nezbavíš,“ přidal se k jejich diskuzi Joly.

„Trochu jako nádor, co nejde odoperovat,“ doplnil Bossuet a Joly jen souhlasně kývnul hlavou.

„Vy ji akorát děsíte,“ okomentoval jejich chování Combeferre.

„Hele, ale vezmi to z druhý strany,“ řekl Grantaire hned a podíval se na kluky na pódiu. „Možná jim nebude vadit jít do trojky.“ Cosette celá zrudla a ostatní kluci Grantaire kopli pod stolem do nohy. Hlasitě zaskučel a začal tiše nadávat. Courfeyrac mezitím s Máriem sešli z pódia a Jehan promluvil dost hlasitě na to, aby to překřičelo všechny Grantairový nářky: „Tak kdo půjde další?“

Dnes po srazu Marius oznámil svým nejbližším přátelům novinku. Požádal Cosette o ruku. Když vedle něj Cosette stála a ukázala stříbrný prstýnek s bílým diamantem, Courfeyrac se rozplakal a ostatní propukli v neskutečné nadšení. I Enjolras, který přikládal manželství malou váhu, se zdál trochu nadšený. Po přípitku na baru se rozhodli, že všichni společně oslaví jejich zásnuby v karaoke baru, kde měli své první rande. Za hodinu a půl, kterou už na karaoke strávili, vypili několik míchaných koktejlů, začali rozebírat svatbu a párkrát se i někdo objevil na jevišti a ukázal své pěvecké schopnosti. Největší poklonu si získal Combeferre a jeho Thinking Out Loud od Eda Sheerana. Po jeho vystoupení si dovolil na pódium vystoupit jen Courfeyrac, který každého bavil svými komickými výstupy a tanečky.

„Cosette,“ oslovil Enjolras brunetku, která měla stále růžové tváře. „Půjdeme?“ Podal jí ruku, kterou okamžitě přijala.

„Ó můj bože, Enjolrasi, ty budeš zpívat?“ zeptal se překvapeně Courfeyrac, když si konečně setřel slzy.

Enjolras jen pokrčil rameny a povzdechl si. „Přání nevěsty.“

„Požádala jsem ho o to hned jak jsme sem šli. Jednou jsem ho totiž slyšela broukat si a něco prozpěvovat—“

„To stačí, Cosette,“ zaprosil Enjolras s úsměvem a Cosette se zasmála. Společně vystoupili na jeviště a navolili píseň Lay All Your Love On Me od ABBY, která ale byla upravená pro verzi na muzikál Mamma Mia!. Jakmile se ozvali první tóny diska, Enjolras schoval hlavu do dlaní a Cosette se začala pohupovat do rytmu. „Budu toho litovat,“ řekl najednou Enjolras, když se zhluboka nadechl a začal zpívat.

„Ty kráso,“ zašeptal si Feuilly pro sebe. „Je fakt dobrej. Ani jsem nevěděl, že umí takhle dobře zpívat?“ Podíval se na ostatní, kteří také překvapeně koukali na dvojici na pódiu.

„Já jsem zase docela překvapený z jeho angličtiny,“ řekl Combeferre a zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Pamatuji si ještě dobu, kdy slovo _revolution_ četl jako _revolůsn_.“

Když oba začali zpívat refrén, Bahorel jen obdivně pokýval hlavou. „Jako de jim to.“

„Jsou úžasní,“ řekl Marius, kterému se oči skoro formovali do srdíček, když viděl, jak jeho milá začíná zpívat svou sólovou sloku, usmívá se na všechny strany a září z ní radost a nadšení.

„Co myslíš, Grantaire?“ zeptal se Joly a podíval se na svého kamaráda. Jakmile si ho trochu prohlédl, jenom se uchechtl a zase se zaměřil na Enjolrase a Cosette.

Grantaire seděl na svém místě, ústa mírně pootevřená. Enjolras na pódiu v růžovém a modrém osvětlení, s růžovými tvářemi od studu a zpívající disco písničku o lásce. Dříve než se dokázal vzpamatovat, bylo po všem. Enjolras se rozhlédl po místnosti a jakmile si všiml Grantairova pohledu, usmál se na něj. Sešel z pódia a došel před něj. „Dobrý?“

„Výborný,“ zašeptal Grantaire tiše a nasucho polkl. Ani si neuvědomil, jak moc mu v tu chvíli připadal Enjolras atraktivní. Jak je vůbec možné, že všechno, na co tenhle vysoký blonďák sáhl, mu šlo? Bylo to vůbec fyzicky i psychicky možné?

„Příště si to klidně můžeme zazpívat spolu.“

Než stačil Grantaire zareagovat, Enjolras se dal do řeči s Jehanem. Na pódium se opět vrátil Courfeyrac, který se rozhodl zabodovat se stejnou písní a dotáhl vedle sebe skučícího Feuillyho, pro kterého jakékoliv veřejné vystupování bylo trestem. Grantaire se zvedl a odešel ven.

Musel si dát cigaretu. Co nejrychleji.

**21.**

Grantaire se v kroužku Přátel Abecedy objevoval už čtvrtým rokem. I přesto, co všechno spolek dělal a za jehož člena se už i považoval, neměl rád, když plánovali demonstrace. Připadaly mu zbytečné. Vždycky se jim snažil vyhýbat, i když mu nevadilo je pozorovat z dálky. Od doby, co ale Enjolras na jedné z nich upadl do bezvědomí a Grantaire tenkrát prosil Boha, aby mu ho nebral; byl ochotný mladšího doprovázet na každé z nich.

Enjolras to bral jako úspěch a naději, že Grantaire konečně pochopil jejich cíl, za který i takto veřejně bojovali. Grantaire se mu to nesnažil vysvětlit.  
Dnes ale bylo všechno trochu jiné. Demonstrace byla klidná. Lidé se chovali ukázkově, nikdo nikoho zbytečně neprokoval, policie dokonce s demonstrujícími spolupracovala. Průvod lidí se dostal bez zranění z jednoho bodu do druhého, kde čekalo pódium a připravený stojan pro řečníky. Překvapivě k němu dnes vyšel Combeferre. I když jeho slova byla mocná, hlas průbojný a postoj nezlomný; něco na jeho slovech bylo povznášející a lidé po nich neměli chuť rozpoutat válku, ale slovy si vybojovat to, co je právem každého.

„Dnešní den, je ten nejkrásnější, který jsem si mohl přát. Proto mě nechte být trochu sobeckým a říct pár slov někomu tady na závěr,“ řekl Combeferre na závěr a podíval se do davu. „Enjolrasi,“ oslovil svého nejlepšího přítele, který stál vedle Grantaira a celou dobu ho bedlivě pozoroval. „Vím, že si za tohle bojoval neskonale dlouho.“ Za Combeferrem se rozsvítilo plátno, které ukazovalo přímý přenos z poslanecké sněmovny. V rohu byly tři číslovky. Zelené, žluté a modré. Grantaire na ně mžoural a snažil se přijít na to, co značí. „Vím, že tohle pro tebe opravdu hodně znamená.“ Combeferre se usmál a z plného hrdla řekl: „Dnes se pro spoustu z vás změní životy. Protože budete moci své drahé polovičce říct – Ano, mohu si tě vzít.“ Enjolras zběsile zamrkal a Grantaire si konečně přečetl nápis, který se nesl nad hlasovací tabulí. „Dnes naše vláda povolila sňatky homosexuálních párů.“

Davem se rozproudilo nadšení. Někteří pískali. Další křičeli štěstím. Někteří jenom pokyvovali hlavou a říkali si něco pod vousy. Další se objímali. Některým se do očí draly slzy dojetí. Jehan vedle Grantaira Bahorelovi skočil kolem krku a ten ho začal líbat na krku. Cosette s Máriem se chytili na ruce a usmáli se na sebe. Grantaire vlastně tohle všeobecné veselí moc nechápal, dokud necítil, jak ho někdo chytil kolem ramen a otočil k sobě.

„Grantaire!“ vykřikl Enjolras naproti němu nadšeně. „Dokázali jsme to!“ Grantaire chtěl něco říct, ale místo slov ze sebe dostal jen slabý sten. Cítil na svých rtech tlak a hebkost.

Enjolras ho políbil.

Grantaire byl v šoku. Čas se najednou zastavil. Propadl se do ticha. Díval se na Enjolrasovi zavřené oči, jeho řasy ho trochu šimraly na nose, vlasy mu padaly do čela a zblízka se zdály ještě o něco více blonďatější. Jeho rty byly hebké, teplé a velké. Měl pocit jako kdyby ho celého pohlcovaly.

Enjolras se od něj po chvíli odtáhl a podíval se mu zhluboka do očí. Grantaire otevřel ústa, ale nic z nich nevycházelo. Enjolras se na něj usmál, skousl si ret a zavřel oči. Dlaně mu položil na tváře a čelem se opřel o to jeho. „Dokázali jsme to,“ zašeptal znova.

„Já… já jsem přece… n-nic neudělal.“

„Udělal!“ zaprotestoval Enjolras a více se k němu namáčkl. Grantaire ucítil jeho dech, voněl po kávě a jahodách. „Jen to, že jsi tady. To, že nám pomáháš.“ Enjolras otevřel oči apodíval se do těch Grantairových. Byly od sebe jen pár milimetrů. Grantaire měl pocit, že se v jeho tmavě modrých očí utopí. „To, že stojíš při mně.“

Svět kolem nic přestal existovat.

**22.**

Grantaire měl pocit, že nespal dobrých deset let. Neustále si mnul oči, zíval a cítil, jak je jeho tělo slabé. Přesto nedokázal spát. Kdykoliv zavřel oči, uviděl před nimi Enjolrase, jak se na něj usmívá, naklání se k němu, jak ho líbá. Srdce mu při té vzpomínce bušilo a měl hroznou chuť pít. Vždy musel oči otevřít, zhluboka se nadechnout, párkrát se projít po místnosti, aby na něj přestal myslet. Prsty si občas přejel po svých rtech. Měl pocit, že na nich pořád cítí ty Enjolrasovy.

Grantaire věděl, že až se znovu uvidí, bude to trapné. Alespoň pro něj. Jakmile se od sebe odtáhli, Enjolras se na něj už nepodíval. S Combeferrem do pár minut někam zmizel a od té doby o něm nic nevěděl. Nezavolal mu, nenapsal. Zdálo se, jako kdyby se mu začal vyhýbat. „Je jasný, že to bylo jen chvilkové pomatení mysli, Grantaire,“ řekl si pro sebe, když se zrovna díval na svůj odraz v zrcadle a zkoumal své rty. Zdály se mu o něco rudější. „Nikdy by se tě za normálních okolností ani nedotk.“  
Tyhle pocity, kdy se cítil nadšený, povznesený a plný naději díky jednomu proklatému, krátkého polibku; se okamžitě střídaly s pochybami a sebeobviňováním. Musel se jít napít. Aspoň na chvíli zapomenout. Spláchnout ze sebe všechno co ho tížilo.

Jeho nohy ho okamžitě zavedly do Musainu. Neplánoval to. Vždy sem chodil jen na srazy Přátel Abecedy, jinak raději navštěvoval Korint, kde ho teď ale viděli neradi, nebo Maine, zapadlý bar hned vedle právnické univerzity, kde vždycky balil naivní studenty. Skoro si naštváním odplivl, když si všiml, kde zrovna je. Už vytahoval ze své kapsy cigaretu, aby zahnal nával nechtěných myšlenek, když si všiml, že je s Musainem něco špatně. Chvíli se tak díval na kavárnu, než se celý ošil a pronesl: „Doprdele.“ S tím otevřel dveře do kavárny a vešel dovnitř. Hned se otočil a podíval se na hlavní výlohu. „Co se tu kurva stalo?“ Celé přední okno bylo zničené. Pár židlí bylo převrácených, několik stolů poničených. Na zemi se válely roztříštěné lahve s alkoholem, skleničky, talíře. Grantairův obraz byl posprejovaný černou barvou. Omítka na zdech byla mokrá a odlepovala se.

„A to jste neviděl toalety, pane,“ řekla servírka co seděla v podřepu na zemi a společně s jedním z barmanů sbírala střepy.

„Dneska rozhodně neotevíráme,“ řekl majitel se smutnýma očima. Rukama se opíral o koště, kterým se snažil zamést rozbité talíře a skleničky. „Zřejmě jsme někomu hodně leželi v žaludku.“ S tím se znova dal se svými zaměstnanci do práce.

„Tohle nebude konkurenční boj.“ Enjolras stál ve dveřích vedoucí k toaletám, v ruce měl odpadkový koš a celý plný ho nesl doprostřed místnosti. „Ahoj,“ řekl s mírným úsměvem ke Grantairovi a ihned se podíval na majitele. „Tohle by si snad nikdo z vašich konkurentů nedovolil.“

„Doufám,“ řekl majitel nepřítomně a dál se věnoval úklidu.

„Grantaire.“ Grantaire se otočil k Enjolrasovi, který ukázal k toaletám. „Máš čas? Že bys mi vzadu trochu pomohl.“ Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou a mladšího následoval. Jakmile se dostali na chodbu, Enjolras se k němu otočil a začal šeptat: „Vím, že to není konkurenční boj. Za tohle můžeme my.“

„Jak jako my?“

„Podívej se.“ Enjolras si zkontroloval, jestli je někdo pozoruje a potom otevřel skříňku vedle toalet. Místo hygienických potřeb v nich leželo kamení. „Šel jsem zrovna kolem, když mě ti hajzlové uviděli.“ Enjolras vzal do ruky zmuchlané papíry. „Snažili se to tady podpálit.“ Papíry podal Grantairovi. „Utekli. Byli to vlastně ještě malý kluci.“ Enjolras jenom zakroutil hlavou. „Dělali špinavou práci pro někoho jiného. Ani neměl tu odvahu to udělat sám.“ Podíval se na Grantaira a rukou naznačil, aby se na papíry podíval. „Tohle bylo na kamenech, kterými rozbili výlohu.“

Grantaire si všechny papíry prohlédl. Byly to jejich plakáty. Všechny byly potrhané, popsané, posprejované. Byly na nich vulgární nápisy. Grantaire se jenom zasmál. Proč měl někdo potřebu tohle dělat? Poslední papír byla vytištěná fotografie. Byl na ní on a Enjolras. Jak se políbili. Před týdnem, na té proklaté demonstraci, na kterou Grantaire nemohl přestat myslet. Ani netušil, že je někdo vyfotil. Přes fotografii byl napsán rudý nápis ZASRANÍ BUZERANTI, CHCÍPNĚTE. „Kokoti,“ řekl dost nahlas na to, že ho muselo být slyšet i na ulici. „Můžou si myslet co chtěj, ale zkusit zapálit kavárnu kde se schází banda lidí, co jim je proti srsti. No tak jako soráč? Co se tím jako chtěli snažit dokázat a tohle—,“ Grantaire zamával papíry Enjolrasovi před obličejem. „—má jako dokázat, že jsou nějakej zkurvenej gang—Enjolrasi?“

Enjolras nasucho polkl. Až teď si Grantaire všiml, že se jeho oči lesknou. „Nechápu, jak tohle někdo může udělat.“ V jeho hlase šla slyšet lítost. „Když jsme se začali v Musainu scházet, slíbil jsem majiteli, že se nikdy nic takového nestane. Bál se toho, protože měl už dřív problémy s kavárenskými spolky.“ Enjolras se pousmál, sklonil hlavu a díval se na špičky svých bot. „Ale já jsem mu slíbil, že se nic takového nestane. A podívej se.“ Enjolras roztáhl ruce kolem sebe a smutně se díval po prostoru. „Tohle jsem způsobil.“

„Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal Grantaire. „Hele, tohle mi nedělej.“ Grantaire udělal k Enjolrasovi krok blíž a podíval se do jeho smutné tváře. „Na tohle nejsem dobrej. Nevím, co mám teď říct. Nějakej fór? Nebo sebou mám praštit o zem? Mám ti strčit jazyk do krku?“ Grantaire se kousl do jazyka hned jak to řekl.

Enjolras jen mrkl a popošel ke Grantairovi. „Zůstaň tu chvíli,“ řekl tiše a opřel se mu čelem o rameno. Grantaire se celý napřímil a cítil, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce. „Jen tu zůstaň.“ Svou rukou pohladil tu černovlasého a propletl s ním prsty.

Grantaire netušil, jak dlouho tam stáli. Možná pár vteřin, možná jen dvě minuty. Ale jemu se to zdála jako věčnost. Jeho nos zaplavila vůně jahod a skořice. Nechápal, jak mohl někdo, tak na pohled charismatický a mužný, vonět tak sladce. Cítil to horko, které zaplavilo celé jeho tělo, jen díky malému doteku prstů. Byly chladné, dlouhé a kostnaté. Stejně jako tenkrát v té nemocnici.

„Nechtěl bys zajít ke mně?“ zeptal se najednou Grantaire pevným hlasem a Enjolras se od něj odtáhl. „Mám doma nějaký pivo, tak si můžem pokecat.“

Enjolras neodmítl.

**23.**

„Tady.“ Grantaire podal Enjolrasovi vychlazené pivo. Ten mu jen poděkoval kývnutím hlavy a sedl si na zem vedle postele. Hlavu opřel o matraci a na břicho si položil jeden z velkých, měkkých polštářů, které se válely všude kolem. Grantaire si sedl vedle něj a také si položil hlavu na matraci. Okamžitě otevřel své pivo a polovinu do sebe vyklopil. Enjolras se díval na strop a občas mrkl. „Úplně cejtim jak přemejšlíš.“

„Vadí ti to?“

„Neskutečně,“ zasmál se Grantaire a Enjolras vedle něj se pousmál. „Co trápí tu tvou blonďatou hlavinku?“

„Teď momentálně hlavně Musain.“ Grantaire jen zabručel. „Už jsem se s Combeferrem a Feuillym dohodli, že uděláme nějakou veřejnou sbírku a poprosíme všechny zákazníky, aby pomohli při obnově kavárny. Myslím, že se připojí dost lidí. Já i Jehan trochu zatlačíme na naše rodiny, z toho by taky mohlo něco vzejít.“ Grantaire si pamatoval, jak mu Jehan povídal o jeho bohatých rodičích, kteří peníze využívají na cestování. Posílali si ale dopisy, občas si volali nebo skypovali. Měl s nimi krásný vztah, i když se vlastně moc nevídali. Enjolras na rozdíl od Jehana o své rodině nemluvil, jen se vědělo, že jsou bohatí stejně, jako ti Jehanovi. „Bude to ale trvat. Alespoň tak dva měsíce, než bude moci majitel vůbec otevřít.“

„Tak se přesuneme s kroužek do jiný kavárny.“

„O to mi teď nejde, Grantaire. Chtěl bych spíš pomoct. Nějak víc než penězi. Možná tam budu po škole chodit pomáhat. Nemůžu v tom pana Labeufa nechat samotného. Ne po tom, co všechno pro nás udělal.“ Enjolras konečně otevřel své pivo a trochu se napil. Když polkl, zamračil se a zašklebil. „Máš teda pěkně hnusný pivo.“  
Grantaire se jeho poznámce zasmál a podíval se na svou již dopitou láhev. „My máme hnusný pivo.“ Zvedl se z místa a přešel k ledničce ze které vytáhl basu po čtyřech pivech.

„Ale nedá se nic dělat, Budweisser mi teď nikde neprodávaj. Se musím smířit s těmahle chcankama.“ Dal basu piv před ně a znovu se posadil na své místo. „Pokračuj.“

„Přidáš se?“

„S opravama?“

„Hm.“

„Asi ne. Neber to špatně, Apollóne. Není to nic proti Musainu nebo Labeufovi, chraň mě ruka Páně, sám moc dobře víš, že na cukroví toho chlapa nedám dopustit, ale já? A něco opravovat? Jako kdybys to chtěl totálka zbořit a postavit něco novýho? Jasně. Na demolice bysme se s Bossuetem hodili jak párek dvojčat, ale makat, jako fakt dělat a opravovat? Ne. To mi nejde. Bude mnohem užitečnější, když vám to občas zhodnotím, jak to děláte blbě a pár měsíců se neuvidíme.“

„Mohl bys tam potom aspoň vymalovat.“

„Apollóne,“ řekl Grantaire zhrozeně a položil si ruku na hrudník. „Já? Malíř? Umělec? Já vymalovat nějakej kvartýr?“ Enjolras jenom protočil oči a raději usrkl ze svého piva. Grantaire jenom mlaskl a prohlásil: „Jasně, že jo. To mi možná i půjde.“

„Ale měl jsi pravdu,“ řekl Enjolras zamyšleně. „Opravdu si budeme muset na nějaký čas najít nové místo.“ Enjolras si začal hrát s etiketou na láhvi a pomalu ji sloupával dolů. „Co třeba Korint?“

Grantaire dopil další láhev, položil ji vedle sebe a jenom se uchechtl. „Ti mě tam jen tak nebudou chtít vidět.“

„Marc už tam nechodí.“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který si stále hrál s etiketou. „Před týdnem jsem se s ním potkal.“

„Jo?“ Grantaire se snažil nevnímat ten pálivý pocit na hrudi.

„Pokud by ses chtěl pobavit, měl si minulý týden jít kolem právnické fakulty. Ztropil mi tam před aulou pořádnou scénu.“ Enjolras se konečně podíval na Grantaira a mile se na něj usmál. „Když jsem ho konečně odtáhl na záchody, opravdu měl toho mnoho co říct. Hlavně o tobě.“ Grantaire uhnul pohledem a raději se znova napil. „Mluvil o tom, co se tenkrát stalo v Korintu. Tenkrát, když jsem pro tebe jel, tak jste mi to ani jeden neřekli.“

„Je to už, kolik, tři měsíce zpátky?“ Tři měsíce, dva dny a sedm hodin. Grantaire si to pamatoval přesně. „Je to promlčený.“

„Pro mě ne, Grantaire.“ Enjolras se trochu přišoupl ke Grantairovi a donutil ho se na něj podívat. „Vím, že ses mě zastal. Děkuji. Ale proč?“

„Protože říkal píčoviny.“

„To je velmi vkusně řečené,“ zasmál se Enjolras a napil se. „Co říkal tak zajímavého?“

„A není to jedno?“

„Za normálních okolností ano, ale když se jednalo o mě, a ještě ke všemu—“

„Ježiši, doprdele, tak jo, říkal o tobě samý hovna. Prostě, že ses k němu choval jako kretén a žes s ním nechtěl šukat a takový kraviny jako, že by ti nejraději vyšoustal mozek z hlavy, abys přestal myslet na tu svojí podělanou revoluci a že nejsi dobrej k ničemu jinýmu, než na koukání. Spokojenej?!“ Grantaire si až po chvíli uvědomil, že postupně zvyšoval hlas. Poslední větu dokonce mírně zakřičel. Enjolras se na něj díval trochu vystrašeně. Grantaire se rychle stáhl zpět na své místo a napil se. „Soráč.“

„V pořádku,“ řekl Enjolras a párkrát zamrkal. „Jsem rád, že to vím.“ S tím odložil nedopité pivo na zem. „Mě totiž tvrdil něco úplně jiného.“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který se jenom pousmíval. „Že prý jsi s ním chtěl spát, on nechtěl, a tak jste se poprali.“

„Cože?“ Grantaire se posadil a chytil Enjolrase za rameno. „Jako, to myslíš vážně?“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „On tvrdil, že jsem ho chtěl znásilnit?“

„No, to přímo ne. Jen, že jsi byl docela dost neoblomný, a tak se jen bránil.“

„No tak to je ten největší čůrák, kterýho jsem potkal. Nic proti, ale máš fakt dementního bejvalýho.“

„To už vím taky,“ řekl Enjolras se smutným úsměvem a podíval se na Grantaira. „Promiň. Za to, že jste se poprali. Za to, že jsi musel strávit noc ve vězení.“

„Nebylo to poprvý,“ řekl Grantaire hrdě a dopil další láhev. „Asi ani naposled.“

„Chtěl jsem…“ Enjolras se odmlčel a skousl si ret. Podíval se na ruce, které měl složené v klínu a hrál si s prsty. „Chtěl jsem poděkovat. Že ses mě zastal. Ochránil mě. Jako nějaký princ na bílém koni.“ Nad tímhle přirovnáním se oba zasmáli. „Ale vlastně si ani nemusel proč se mě zastávat.“ Enjolras se na Grantaira podíval a tiše řekl: „Je to pravda.“

„Apollóne, to ti mám zvedat ego? Tak dobře—“

„Ne, ne,“ zastavil ho Enjolras ještě dříve, než by si alkoholem posilněný Grantaire dal do monologu o tom, jak je úžasný. „Rozhodně si nemyslím, že bych za nich nestál. Vím, kým jsem, co chci dokázat, jak být spokojený. Vím, že ne každý se mnou souhlasí a nemám problém s tím, když mě někdo, i veřejně a hlasitě, odsoudí. Nevadí mi to.“ Enjolras se na místě trochu ošil. Vypadalo to, že na tohle téma nerad mluví. „Nespal jsem s ním.“

Grantaire pozvedl obočí. „Nechodili jste spolu náhodou víc jak rok?“

„Rok a čtyři měsíce.“

„A to jste…“ Grantaire rukou naznačil jakou aktivitu měl na mysli a Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou. Grantaire si písknul. „Soráč, to mi ulítlo. Nevhodný.“

„V pořádku, Grantaire, je to normální reakce. Jsem na to zvyklý.“

„Zvyklej? Jako kdybys to slyšel pořád. Snad si už s někým…“ Trochu se odmlčel. Enjolras se na něj upřeně díval. Z jeho pohledu pochopil. „Ou.“

„Přesně tak. Kdo by to čekal, že?“ Enjolras se pousmál a povzdechl si.

„Takže ty a Marc?“ Enjolras zakroutil hlavou. „Ty a někdo jinej?“ Opět. „Páni, já jen—páni.“ Grantaire dopil polovinu svého piva a natáhl se pro další. „Ne, že by mi do toho něco bylo, ale můžu se zeptat, proč? Podívej se na sebe. Jsi nádhernej. Sakra, už bych asi neměl pít. Ale seru na to. Podívej se na sebe! Jsi krásnej, mladej, chytrej, charismatickej. Co ti brání?“

„Všechno?“ Grantaire nechápavě zamrkal. „Vím, že to dokážu. Někdy. Jednou. Ale ještě jsem nenašel nikoho, s kým bych tu chvíli rád prožil.“

„Jako, nikdy nikoho?“

„Nikdy nikoho.“

„Páni,“ zapísknul Grantaire znova a tentokrát se zamyslel. „Hele, jestli ti to pomůže,“ začal a cítil, jak mu trochu zčervenaly tváře. „Já si poslední dobou taky nevedu moc dobře. Jako, jasně, jsem úplně jiná liga jak ty a nemám rozhodně takovej výběr, ale musím říct—je to fakt bída.“

Enjolras se jen pousmál. Grantaire se ho snažil rozveselit. I když to možná ani nedělal záměrně a mluvil z něj jen alkohol. Cenil si toho. Bylo mu s ním příjemně. „Poslední dobou?“

„Tři roky,“ přiznal Grantaire hned a vyžádal si od Enjolrase překvapeného výrazu. „Co tak zíráš?“

„Jen jsem překvapený,“ přiznal Enjolras. „Když se pořád chlubíš, jak s někým jsi.“

„Žvásty, drby, kecy,“ řekl Grantaire a pokrčil rameny. „Jako by to každej z nás nedělal. Fakt věříš všem těm kecům o nádhernej buchtách, který Bahorel opustil? Vždyť ten kluk sice vypadá jako Bůh támhle vod někud z Havaje, ale pořád na něm dost jasně poznáš, že je teplej jak svařák v zimě. Nebo Jehan? A ta jeho samolibá nevinnost a měl-jsem-jenom-dva-kluky-a-jednu-holku? Ten kluk je zvíře! A co teprv Courfeyrac, ten lže o všem tak moc, že všemu i věří. Apollóne, nejseš blbej.“

„Nikdy jsem se o to vlastně nezajímal,“ přiznal Enjolras. „Tím jak sám…hm…“

„To neděláš.“

„To nedělám,“ zopakoval. „Tak jsem tomu nikdy nevěnoval pozornost.“

„Proč vlastně?“

„Nikdy jsem netoužil mít něco s Baho—“

„Proč jsi to vlastně nikdy nedělal?“

Enjolras si Grantaira prohlédl a zhluboka se nadechl. „Nenašel jsem nikoho pravého. Možná ti to bude znít hloupě. Hlavně po tom, co jak moc dlouho se známe. Ale, pro mě je vlastně docela těžké si někoho najít.“

„Určitě jim dáváš nějakej dotazník. První otázka—Milujete Robespierra? Druhá otázka—Mohu vás podvádět s Feuillym?“

„To už je ohraný vtip.“ Enjolras trochu zrudl a Grantaire nemohl zadržet smích. Od doby, co přišel mezi Přátele Abecedy viděl to pouto, které mezi sebou tihle dva měli. Sice spolu netrávili tolik času a vlastně si ani nikdy moc ve skupince nepovídali, ale často si psali a povídali sami na baru. Enjolras vždycky roztomile zrůžověl, když se s ním bavil. Courfeyrac to označoval za zabouchnutí, Combeferre za obdiv. Grantaire ten pocit co cítil na hrudi, když je spolu viděl, za žárlivost. Až po čase, kdy si přiznal své city k Enjolrasovi, se na něj dokázal dívat bez zatnutí pantů. Věděl, že si to ten úžasný pracant nezaslouží, ale těm pocitům nešlo zabránit.

„Promiňte, Apollóne,“ zasmál se Grantaire a rozhodl se, že už si další pivo nedá. „Pokračuj.“

„Než s někým začnu chodit, potřebuji čas. Poznat je. Vědět, kým jsou. Co mají za sny. Potřebuji cítit takové to vnitřní spojení, trochu toho šimrání v podbřišku, cítit se s nimi dobře. Až potom jsem schopný nějakých hlubších citů. Většinou to přejde v lásku docela dost rychle, neumím to tolik ovládat. Proto se většinou zamiluji do kamarádů nebo někoho opravdu velmi blízkého se kterým sdílím stejný záměr.“

„Počkej, počkej, počkej, takžes byl určitě někdy zamilovanej do někoho z naší party.“ Enjolras na něj jen mrkl a trochu kývl hlavou. „Že to byl Feuilly, prosím tě, řekni že jo.“

„Nikdy to proti mně nevytáhneš.“

„Já se poseru.“

„Prosím ne.“

„Takže ty tvoje psí kukadla jsou fakt od zabouchnutí!“

„Neměl jsem to vůbec říkat.“

„Ále né, z toho už se nevyvlíkneš! Kdo byl další? Courfeyrac? Ne, to je neřízená střela. Joly? Je na tebe dost chytrej a pohlednej, ále, podle toho co jsem viděl minule si myslím, že ho spíš bereš jako bráchu. Že jo? Hele a co Combeferre?“ Enjolras trochu nadskočil. „Ó můj Bože, Combeferre taky!“

„A dost, Grantaire.“

„Ne, promiň, ale Combeferre? Combeferre?! Ten největší heterák mezi náma!“

„Říkám, že to nedokážu ovládat.“

„Tak co tě tak zaujalo na Marcovi? Vždyť je to kus vola.“

Enjolras si jen povzdechl. „Znám ho od prvního ročníku. Byl ke mně vždycky milý, hodný, věděl, jak se chovat. Vždycky jsem věděl, že mu líbím. Ale ani jeden z nás se nesnažil udělat ten první krok. Já, kvůli tomu, co jsem ti teď řekl, on kvůli tomu, že měl nápadníků i nápadnic dost na to, že si se mnou nemusel lámat hlavu. No a před rokem a půl jsme spolu měli dělat společný projekt. Rozebrat případ soudního přelíčení s Oscarem Wildem. A nějak nás to spojilo.“ Grantaire se snažil přesvědčit mozek, že už je všemu konec a Enjolras s Marcem už není a není důvod, aby zatínal pěst a žárlil. „Začalo to čtením knih, pokračovalo v návštěvu divadel, nočním psaním a po čase přišel ten pocit na který jsem čekal. Tak jsem se ho zeptal, jestli by se mnou nešel na rande. A teď jsme tady. Po roce a půl bez partnera a jen s pár hezkými vzpomínkami a mnoha špatnými.“

„Špatnými?“

„Nebyli jsme dobrý pár, Grantaire.“ Enjolrasův pohled trochu potemněl. „Jemu vadila má práce a přátelé. Mě jeho žárlení a neustálá oddanost rodině, která ho akorát stahovala dolů a využívala. Byli jsme často na nože. Spousta párů to řeší usmiřováním v posteli, to vím aspoň od Joly a Bossueta, a tak trochu ještě z prvních měsíců na vysoké kdy jsem bydlel vedle Courfeyraca. Ale, kdykoliv za mnou přišel, necítil jsem to. Líbali jsme, dotýkali, to nepopírám. Ale více jsem nedokázal.“

Enjolras se odmlčel a konečně se napil svého piva. Grantaire se odstrčil od matrace a dotkl se Enjolrasova ramena, dlaní sjel trochu dolů a dotkl se jeho loktu. „Vadí ti to?“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras s úsměvem. „Mělo by?“

„Podle toho, co mi říkáš, je to dost intimní. Se mi zdá.“ Grantaire se podíval do Enjolrasových modrých očí, které byly nádherně tmavé a trochu se třpytily. „Chci tomu trochu porozumět.“ Enjolras vzal Grantairovu ruku do dlaní a sjel s ní do jeho dlaně, kde propletly jejich prsty.

„Takhle je to v pořádku. Líbí se mi to.“

„Mně taky.“

Ještě dobré dvě hodiny popíjeli pivo, dívali se jeden druhému do očí, mluvili o všem možném a spojené ruce nerozpojili.

**24.**

„Ruku trochu výš. Jo, přesně takhle. A teď tu nohu trochu vystrč ke mně. Ke mně. Ke mně říkám! Apollóne, ty seš fakt marnej.“ Grantaire skousl štětec mezi zuby a Enjolrasovi pomohl natočit nohu přesně tak jak potřeboval. Upravil mu šál kolem krku a vavřínový věnec ve vlasech. „Perfektní,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe a rychle se rozeběhl ke stojanu s plátnem. Vzal do ruky bílou, zlatou, červenou a modrou barvu a začal je míchat na dřevěném podstavci.

„Kluci vypadají úžasně,“ okomentoval Enjolras, když se rozhlédl po ateliéru. Na zdech už vysely zaschlé obrazy jeho přátel, které Grantaire namaloval jako řecké Bohy pro absolventskou práci. Courfeyrac jako Poseidon, Jehan jako Erós, Feuilly jako Héfaistos, Joly jako Asklépios, Bossuet jako Arés a Bahorel jako Hermés. Zbýval už jen Enjolras, který si konečně po dvou týdnech našel ve svém nabitém kalendáři čas, a Combeferre, který sice umění holdoval, ale bylo dost těžké ho vůbec vyfotit, natož ho donutit stát někomu modelem.

„Zvládneš takhle stát tak, pět, šest hodin v kuse?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když si ke stojanu přišoupl malou židličku a začal štětec namáčet do jedné z barev.

„Jistě,“ potvrdil Enjolras a bradu dal ještě o něco výš. „Namaluj mě jako jednu ze svých francouzských dívek.“

„Ó můj Bože, řekni mi, že si zrovna teď necitoval Titanik?“

Ateliérem se rozlehl jejich společný smích.

**25.**  
Márius klečel před toaletní mísou, kterou objímal oběma rukama a střídavě vykřikoval věty „Já už nikdy nebudu pít.“ s „Já nevím, jestli si jí, mám vzít“ a zvracel; vedle něj klečel u vany Courfeyrac, který mumlal něco o právech lidu a pokusu povolit polygamní manželství, a též zvracel do vany. Joly seděl u Courfeyraca a Combeferre u Mária, oba hlídali, hladili po zádech, dávali jim napít a občas se zasmáli jejich opileckému žvatlání. Bossuet s Bahorelem v obývacím pokoji hráli videohru z Barbie světa a napili se vodky pokaždé, když řekla jméno „Ken“. Feuilly jako jeden z mála střízlivých seděl na pohovce a četl si „Nad Niemnem“ od Elizy Orzeszkowa a Jehan mu mezitím neustále dokola česal vlasy různými hřebeny. Na balkóně seděl Enjolras a Grantaire a popíjeli whisky. Grantaire kouřil jointa a rozhodl se, že spočítá všechny hvězdy, zatímco se Enjolras díval na svůj fotoaparát a zkoumal všechny fotky co za den nafotil.

„Takhle by měla končit rozlučka,“ řekl Grantaire spokojeně. „V naprostý pohodě.“

„Nemáme spolu ani jednu fotku.“

Grantaire se otočil na blonďáčka, který se mračil na display fotoaparátu. „Jako všichni společně?“

„Těch máme hodně. Myslím nás dvou.“

„No vždyť ta společná.“

„Ne, jen nás dvou. Sami.“ Enjolras se postavil a dřepnul si vedle Grantaira. Dal fotoaparát nad ně a ukázal Grantairovi, že se na něj má usmát. Ten ho bez jediného slova poslechl. „Super,“ okomentoval Enjolras hned a usmál se. „Konečně máme taky společnou fotku.“ Postavil se a otevřel dveře do pokoje. „Až budu doma tak ti ji pošlu. Asi si ji dám na tapetu v mobilu. Je fakt pěkná.“ S tím vešel do pokoje a nechal Grantaire v chladu na balkóně samotného.

Grantaire se snažil namluvit, že mu srdce buší kvůli vykouřené trávě.

**26.**

Grantaire si vzal z táců jednu skleničku šampaňského, upravil si černý oblek, který byl na poslední chvíli vyčistit za poslední peníze v čistírně a došel ke stolečku, kde už seděli jeho kamarádi a hlasitě diskutovali. „O čem je to tentokrát?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když si sedl vedle Jolyho, který pozoroval hádající se dvojici milenců.

„Kdo bude na mateřský.“

„A zatím vyhrává?“

„Jehan. Fakt mám pocit, že Bahorela přesvědčí, aby na tu mateřskou šel.“

Než se stačila diskuze obrátit někam jinak, k jejich stolu se vydala nejdůležitější žena toho večera. Cosette, v nádherných bílých šatech, květinami ve vlasech a se zářivým úsměvem na tváři, objala každého z Máriových přátel takovou silou, jako kdyby je znala už odmalička. „Bavíte se?“ zeptala se všech starostlivě a všichni ji začali přitakávat.

Bavila se s nimi jen pouhých pět minut, když se odněkud vyřítil Bossuet a upravil nepohodlný šedý oblek. „Smím prosit?“ zeptal se galantně a uklonil se. Cosette se jen zasmála a jeho ruku přijala. Společně s Bossuetem nakráčela na parket a pomalu se začali houpat do rytmu.

„Já chci taky,“ zaprotestoval Joly a trochu našpulil rty.

„Pojď, ty kecko moje,“ řekla mu Musichetta v jejich nádherných, přiléhavých, červených šatech a vytáhla ho přesně vedle Bossueta a Cosette, kteří byli celí rozesmátí.

„Jdeme ne?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac Combeferra vedle své pravice, který se na něj jen podíval odsuzujícím pohledem, zvedl se a odešel pryč. „Feuilly?“ Otočil se na druhou stranu, ale viděl už jen jeho záda, jak se zvedl a odkráčel stejným směrem jako Combeferre. „Ále noták!“ zaprotestoval Courfeyrac a vyřítil se za nimi.

Jehan a Bahorel se na sebe jen nasupeně podívali a tiše si povzdechli. „Vyřešíme to doma,“ rozhodl nakonec Bahorel, když se postavil a pomohl Jehanovi dojít na parket. „Ale slibuješ, že to opravdu vyřešíme!“ Nenechal se Jehan jen tak odbít. Bahorel se na něj usmál, políbil ho a něco mu zašeptal tak tiše, že ho slyšel jen jeho milý. Ten se na něj sladce usmál a znova jej políbil.

Grantaire se díval na své přátele, kteří se pomalu pohupovali do rytmu ploužáku a usrkával ze své skleničky. „Co, že se nepřidáš?“ zeptal se zvědavě Enjolras, když si sedl vedle Grantaira se skleničkou červeného vína.

„Není s kým.“

Enjolras se rozhlédl kolem nich. „Vidím tu spoustu volných dívek i dam. Támhle i jednoho kluka, co po tobě kouká už dobrých patnáct minut.“ Nevhodně na něj ukázal, až se chlapec začervenal a zabořil nos do svatebního menu.

„Nemám zájem.“ Grantaire dopil šampaňské a prsty vylovil jahodu na dně. „Ne s kým bych chtěl.“

Enjolras jen něco zabručel, chvíli se díval, jak Grantaire loví jahodu ze skleničky, než se postavil a dal před svého kamaráda ruku. „Půjdeme?“ Grantaire konečně jahodu vylovil a strčil si jí do pusy. Celý překvapený se na něj podíval, s plnou pusou něco zahučel, ale Enjolras jenom protočil oči sloup. Vzal Grantaira za lokty a pomohl mu vstát, dotáhl ho doprostřed parketu hned vedle Joly a Musichetty, kteří se na ně okamžitě zadívali. „Budu vést,“ řekl Enjolras hned, když vzal Grantaira jednou rukou za tu jeho a propletl s ním prsty, zatímco druhou ho objal kolem boku. Grantaire se nosem zabořil do Enjolrasova hrudníku a jednu ruku nemotorně položil na jeho rameno. Cítil jak celý hoří. Nedokázal ani pořádně dýchat. Musel zavřít oči, aby se mu přestala točit hlava.

Od té chvíle byla písnička _A Thousand Years_ jeho oblíbenou.

**27.**

Grantaire došel do šestého patra ke svému bytu a opřel se o zábradlí. „Tohle mě zabije,“ zaskuhral a otřel si zpocené čelo. Už to byly dva měsíce, co se v celé bytovce rozbil výtah a majitel se stále neměl k opravám. Jeho profesor mu ateliér před půl rokem věnoval a dohodli se na tom, že po škole bude pracovat pro jeho galerii. Přespal by tam, ale zrovna se opravoval. „Prostě štěstí,“ řekl si jen tak pro sebe, když vyštrachal z kapsy od kalhot klíčky a přešel ke svým dveřím. Ty se otevřely samy. „Že bych zapomněl zamknout?“ Strčil do dveří, které trochu zaskřípaly. V pokoji byla tma. Klíčky položil na poličku vedle dveří, zul si boty a vydal se do obýváku. Jakmile se objevil mezi dveřmi, rozsvítilo se světlo a v pokoji ho přivítali jeho přátele s hlasitým: „Všechno nejlepší!“

„Hovada! Buďte rádi, že sem si nevzal ten pepřák vedle botníku. Byste to pořádně schytali.“ Grantaire se snažil znít naštvaně, ale nemohl popřít, že ho to opravdu překvapilo. Skoro na své narozeniny zapomněl. Od doby, co žil sám je neslavil. Joly a Bossuet byli jediní kdo věděli kdy se narodil. Po prvním roce, co se znali mu koupili dort a dárky. Hned na to je ale informoval, že oslavy nemá rád a narozeniny neslaví. Kluci to od té doby respektovali. Teď se k němu ale oba rozeběhli a silně ho objali. Něco mu říkali, možná přáli, možná se jen smáli, ale Grantaire to nevnímal. Očima těkal po místnosti, která byla vyzdobena barevnými balónky, na stole byl čokoládový dort s jednou zapálenou svíčkou a po celé místnosti voněl rum.

„Všechno nejlepší,“ řekl Jehan a políbil ho na spánek. „Než ti začnu přát, musím ti vzkázat od Bahorela, že ti přeje jen to nejhorší a těší se, až ti zase nakope zadek.“ Bahorel byl už druhý týden v nemocnici po jednom neúspěšném amatérském boxerském zápasu. Vypadal sice pořád dobře, ale rentgeny jeho žeber a zlomená noha mluvila o něčem jiném. Bahorel nemocnice nesnášel. Jehan se s ním snažil na pokoji trávit co nejvíce času, aby mu to alespoň trochu uteklo. „Nadával jak špaček, když ho nepustili na reverz.“ Jehan ho objal a po chvíli se od něj odtáhl. „A taky ti mám vyřídit od Enjolrase, že přijde o něco později. Dneska má to líčení.“ Enjolras si hned po Cosettině a Máriově svatbě našel práci. Začal pracovat pro právnickou kancelář, která se zabývala občanskoprávními soudy. Enjolras se během chvíle dostal z pozice asistenta, který roznášel dopisy a kávu, na soudního znalce. Kluci ho už prakticky vídali jen na srazech jejich revolucionářské skupiny, občas některým z nich napsal, ale jinak byl stále v jednom kole. Grantaira by ani nenapadlo, že by si mohl udělat čas na nějakou oslavu. I když nemohl popřít, že první věc, které si všiml byl fakt, že tam Enjolras není. Píchlo ho u srdce, ale snažil se to zapít prvním panákem rumu, který mu podal Courfeyrac.

„Na našeho dvorního lamače ženských a mužských srdcí, na filozofa bez špetky soudnosti a na toho nejlepšího pijáka mezi námi. Ať ti stále slouží játra, tvá nevymáchaná huba a tvůj mozek, který vymýšlí ty nejhorší fóry, co jsme kdy slyšeli. Na zdraví!“ Všichni vypili své panáky na ex.

„Omluvte mě,“ zašeptal Marius, který okamžitě zezelenal a začal hledat toaletu.

„Ten očividně pořád nemůže zapomenout na tu rozlučku,“ podotkl Combeferre, když odložil malou skleničku na stolek a šel za Máriem do koupelny.

Grantaire odložil sklenku a tleskl rukama. „Tak kde mám dárky?“ I když to Grantaire myslel jako vtip, překvapilo ho, když vzal každý do ruky nějakou krabičku. „Dělám si srandu.“

„Ne, hezky to všechno před námi rozbalíš. Chceme vidět reakce!“ zapěl Courfeyrac nadšeně a skočil před něj jako první. Dal mu třpytivé, žluté tričko s nápisem _„Bude to legen—počkej si—dární.“_ „Protože miluješ ten trapnej seriál.“

„Ten seriál je moje modla, takže o něm uslyším ještě jedno špatný slovo a vyhodím tě.“ Courfeyrac jen protočil oči vsloup a pevně ho objal. Postupně mu každý z přátel předal jeden z darů. Feuilly mu věnoval limitovanou edici Řecké mytologie („Čekám až mě zase namaluješ, fakt se mi to líbilo.“), Jehan vlastnoručně vyráběný lapač snů („Vím, jak špatně spíš, tohle by ti mohlo trochu pomoct), Bossuet vitamíny ve tvaru dinosaurů („Koukáš na ně pokaždý když jdeme kolem lékárny. Prostě jsem neodolal!“), Bahorel po Jehanovi poslal nový pár boxerských rukavic („Prý jsou nějak ergonomicky lépe zpracované. Více se mě na ně neptej.“). Combeferre a Marius se po chvíli vrátili z toalety a od nich dostal láhev whisky („Já vím, že už tolik nepiješ, ale jednou určitě přijde nějaká skvělá příležitost, kdy si cvaknout.“) a Marius jen ukázal na dort („Dal mi dost zabrat!“). Joly se jen uchechtával, když předával Grantairovi modrou krabici. „Ten tvůj úsměv se mi nelíbí.“

„Jen to pěkně rozbal.“

„Jestli na mě něco vyskočí a já dostanu infarkt, pane doktore…“

„Jen to otevři.“

„To se mi vážně nelíbí,“ řekl Grantaire rozhodně a pomalu sundal z krabice celý obal. Prohlédl si ho ze všech stran. Joly se stále nepřestával uchechtávat. Všiml si, že Bossuet vytáhl z kapsy mobil a začal natáčet. Určitě společně vymysleli nějakou hloupost a budou se tím bavit až do konce života. Na ně by to přímo sedělo. „Fakt se mi to nelíbí,“ řekl znova a krabici začal pomalu otevírat. Na jednom víku si všiml nápisu firmy, který mu produkt zaslala. „Tak to se mi opravdu, opravdu, ale opravdu nelíbí.“ V krabici byla černá látka, kterou Grantaire jen na vteřinu odkryl a hned na to krabici zavřel. „Jste kreténi.“

„Ale no tak, ukaž nám to,“ povzbuzoval ho Joly a začal si rukou zakrývat úsměv.

„Do toho, Taire,“ podpořil ho Bossuet co k němu trochu popošel a točil mobilem přímo před ním.

„Vážně?“ zeptal se je Grantaire s pozvednutým obočím.

„Hej, co tam máš?“ začali se postupně ptát ostatní a seběhli se kolem Grantaira, který nakonec krabici opravdu otevřel a její obsah ukázal všem.

„Ježiši,“ zasmál se Feuilly a něco pronesl v polštině, nejspíše, podle tónu, nějakou nadávku.

„Nevěděl jsem že holduješ takovým věcem,“ řekl Jehan překvapeně a trochu poodkryl látku, aby si předmět vevnitř mohl pořádně prohlédnout.

„Nebo takovým tvarům a velikostem,“ zasmál se Courfeyrac a sedl si vedle Jehana, aby na předmět dobře viděl.

„Nebo takovým barvám,“ přidal se Combeferre, který stál za Grantairem. Naklonil se k němu blíže a vážně pronesl: „Já myslel, že fialovou nesnášíš.“

„Vy jste fakt kreténi,“ zabručel Grantaire, ale přesto se usmíval. „Fakt si myslíte, že tohle využiju?“

„Tak nějak odhaduju, že jseš spíš ten, co si to užívá, no, ehm, _dole_,“ zasmál se Joly. „S Musichettou a Bossuetem jsme se bavili, že nevíme, co ti dát. A víme, jak moc ti chybí nějaký pěkný kluk. Tak jsme ti pořídili něco, co by ti ho mohlo vynahradit.“ Bossuet už přestal natáčet, protože se mu smíchy třásla ruka a mobil neudržel v ruce.

„Tak jste se rozhodli mi koupit vibrátor.“

„Šťastný narozeniny,“ zasmál se Joly a skočil Grantairovi kolem krku. „Bude ukázka toho, jak ho používáš?“

„Joly!“

„A teď tanec!“ zavelel Courfeyrac a zapnul hudbu. Společně s ostatními dali na stranu stolek uprostřed místnosti a začali se vlnit do rytmické hudby. Každý se rozhodl Grantaira vyzvat na jeden soukromý tanec. Courfeyrac dostal od Grantaira přes prsty, když začal být trochu šmátravější, než se mu líbilo, a Jehan nemohl uvěřit tomu, že netuší jak se tančí makaréna.

Rozjela se zábava. Někdo tančit, někdo pil, někdo hodně jedl. Všichni vtipkovali a mluvili jeden přes druhého. Neustále se vraceli k Jolyho dárku, který každého pobavil. Grantaire se přistihl, že se od chvíle, co vešel do pokoje nezastavil. Kolem půlnoci už cítil, jak ho začínají bolet nohy a hlava. „Skočím na cígo,“ oznámil jim a aniž by čekal na odpověď, odešel na balkón, kde ho okamžitě přivítal chladný vzduch. Zchladil jeho horké tváře, zpocené vlasy a mokré oblečení. Ani si nevšiml, že se tolik zpotil. Opřel se lokty o zábradlí a zhluboka se nadechl. Pořád se usmíval. Vytáhl z kapsy u kalhot cigarety a jednu si rychle zapálil.

Jakmile potáhl, dveře od balkónu se otevřeli. „Můžu se přidat?“ zeptal se Bossuet, který se pod dotykem větru trochu ošil. „Fuj, to je kosa,“ řekl hned a vzal si od Grantaira cigaretu, kterou mu kamarád zapálil a postavil se vedle něj. „Hele, ten dárek od nás—“

„Takhle jsem se dlouho nezasmál,“ řekl Grantaire po pravdě a ještě více se usmál. „Beru to tak, že jen chcete, abych se udržoval zdravej a při chuti, aniž bych musel ojet někoho na jednu noc a mít z toho akorát problémy. Sexuálně přenosné choroby nejsou žádný vtip.“

„Koukám, Joly s tebou mluvil.“

„Od dob, co měl praxi na odvykačce je k nezastavení. Takys dostal kondomy jako dárek pod stromeček?“

„A brožuru o tom, jak je anální sex vlastně rizikový.“

Oba dva se zasmáli, vyfoukli opary kouře a dívali se na úplněk. Hvězdy dnes nebyly skoro vidět, ale měsíc zářil tak jasně, že všemu dodával stříbrnou barvu. „Díky,“ řekl najednou Grantaire potichu, až sám sebe překvapil, jak křehce zněl. „Díky za tohle všechno.“ Podíval se na Bossueta, který si ho prohlížel. „Za to, co jste tu pro mě přichystali.“

„Nemáš zač,“ řekl Bossuet hned a odhodil nedopalek z balkónu. Počkal až dopadne na chodník a přešel ke dveřím, které vedli zpátky do pokoje. „Ale jen plníme rozkazy.“ Grantaire se na něj tázavě podíval. „Tohle byl Enjolrasův nápad. Před měsícem začal hrozně plašit, že budeš mít třicetiny a musí se pořádně oslavit. Vymýšlel to ve volném čase a hrozně se bál, že ti to někdo prozradí. Fakt se nezdá. Je to vlastně dost dobrej kámoš, nemyslíš?“ S tím Bossuet vešel dovnitř a připojil se k Jolymu a Feuillymu, kteří spolu tančili ploužáka.

Grantaire byl na balkóně ještě dobrých dvacet minut. Pořád musel myslet na to, co mu Bossuet řekl. Tohle všechno pro něj přichystal Enjolras. Zdálo se mu to snad? Proč se ten blonďáček rozhodl tak snažit? Jakmile na něj myslel, začal si vzpomínat na všechno. Na jejich diskuze, občasné hádky a pošťuchování, na to jak se Enjolras směje jeho historickým vtipům. Jak Enjolras koupil jeho obraz, stál mu modelem, jak komentoval každou jeho výstavu, posílal mu články kritiků, kteří jeho obrazy hodnotili. Vzpomínal na to jak se v Musainu objali, povídali si u něj doma a pili pivo, jak ho Enjolras políbil. Ty jeho pevné, jemné, horké rty. Stejně jako tělo, tenkrát v té sauně.

Grantaire zakroutil hlavou. „Nemysli na to, ty prasáku,“ napomenul se, hodil nedopalek do jednoho z květináčů a dlaněmi si propleskl tváře. „Nemysli na něj, nemysli na něj, nemysli na něj,“ opakoval stále dokola a poté se podíval na svůj rozkrok. „A ty už vůbec ne.“ Napomenul svou chloubu zahalenou přes kalhoty výstražně prstem a vrátil se mezi své přátele.

V jednu ránu všichni postupně začali odcházet. Feuilly doprovodil opilého Jehana domů, Combeferre si postěžoval, že ho čeká velká zkouška, na kterou se vůbec neučil (ale všichni věděli, že uspěje jako vždy), Courfeyrac tančil a zpíval tak nahlas, že ho Grantaire slyšel i z konce ulice, Marius si už při odchodu volal s ospalou Cosette a Joly s Bossuetem ho dobrých deset minut drželi v náručí mezi dveřmi, až měl pocit, že se nikdy neodlepí.

Grantaire se vrátil do prázdného pokoje, ale necítil se sám. Stále cítil vůni svých přátel, hřálo ho teplo atmosféry, kterou byl obývák plný a neustále se usmíval. Grantaire se rozhodl, že dopije poslední piva, co tam zbyla. Zapnul si televizi, překročil prázdné flašky a uvelebil se na pohovce.

Když pil už třetí pivo, někdo zaklepal. Grantaire se podíval na dveře jako kdyby snad měl možnost vidět, kdo za nimi stojí. Neochotně se zvedl a otevřel dveře. Jakmile za nimi spatřil Enjolrase, celý se zarazil. „Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho blonďáček. Měl kruhy pod očima a ramena měl trochu svěšená. Na sobě měl drahý oblek, kravatu trochu povolenou. Vypadalo to, že jde rovnou z práce. „Neruším?“ zeptal se starostlivě, když se podíval přes Grantairovo rameno do bytu. „Všichni už odešli?“

„Jo, už jsme skončili,“ řekl nakonec Grantaire, když překonal počáteční šok.

„Tak to jsem zmeškal, sakra.“ Enjolras se poškrábal ve své husté, neposedné hřívě a jenom si povzdechl. „Soud se protáhl, pak to papírování. Mrzí mě to. Chtěl jsem dorazit.“

Párkrát zamrkal. Vypadal opravdu unaveně. „Tak v tom případě, dobrou noc, oslavenče.“

„Počkej,“ zastavil ho hned Grantaire a vyšel ze dveří. „Nechceš si něco dát? Zbyl tu dort od Mária. Nebo kafe. Vypadáš jak kdyby tě přejel vlak.“

„Tak hrozně?“ zasmál se Enjolras.

„Vypadáš vždycky skvěle.“ Enjolras se tázavě podíval na Grantaira, který se rychle nadechl a dodal: „Ale to neznamená, že občas vypadáš jako by tě přejel vlak.“ Dokázal to lépe. Ale teď zrovna ho nic nenapadlo. Na vymyšlení nějaké urážky byl až moc překvapený. „Pojď dovnitř.“ Vešel společně s Enjolrasem do svého bytu, v kuchyni začal vařit horkou vodu a z kredence vytáhl jeho oblíbený, modrý hrneček se slonem. „To si sem šel hned po práci?“

„Jo,“ řekl Enjolras a rozhlédl se po místnosti. „Nechceš pomoct uklidit?“

„Prosím tě, nechám to shnít a budu doufat, že tomu narostou nožičky a samo to odkráčí.“

„Podle toho, jak ten dort vypadá to nebude dlouho trvat.“

„Jo, to se Máriovi moc nepovedlo,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když došel k Enjolrasovi a podíval se na zbytky dortu na stole. „Což je k jeho pečícím schopnostem fakt divný.“ Enjolras jen pokrčil rameny a oba vedle sebe v tichosti stáli. „Proč jsi to udělal? Oslavu?“

„Myslím, že třicetiny jsou docela důležité číslo k oslavám. Vím, že narozeniny neslavíš, ale teď už máš s kým. Sice jsem to navrhl já, ale kluci se do plánování hned připojili. Měl si vidět co všechno se vymyslelo.“

„To koukám. Spálený dort, infantilní balónky, ozdoba jak na oslavu pátých narozenin holčičky, co miluje My Little Ponny a Barbie. Vy jste se domluvili, abych byl znechucený, že jo?“ Enjolras jenom pokýval hlavou, a ještě více se zasmál. „Jste hajzlové.“

„Proč si stěžuješ, já myslel, že narozeniny stejně nemáš rád.“

„Ale je mi třicet!“ Jakmile to vyslovil, celý se zakabonil a zamračil. „Fuj, ty vole, třicet. To je hrozný. Jsem starej.“ Enjolras se nadechoval, že už něco řekne. „Nesnaž se říct, že jsem ještě mladej nebo v nejlepších letech. Ani to nezkoušej!“ Enjolras tedy raději nic neřekl. „Bylo to skvělý. I přes to všechno.“ Jeho očí spočinuly na krabici, kterou mu věnoval Joly a Bossuet. Nestačil krabici schovat. Ani její obsah vyzkoušet.

„Něco se děje?“ zeptal se Enjolras starostlivě. „Celý si zrudnul.“

„Ale nic,“ řekl Grantaire hned a odklonil zrak. Enjolras to ale stihl a podíval se na krabici. Zasmál se. „Co?“

„Oni ti to fakt dali?“ Enjolras chvíli čekal jestli mu něco Grantaire řekne. „Ten fialový vibrátor?“

„Tys o tom věděl!?“

„Jo,“ zasmál se Enjolras od srdce a skoro mu vytryskly slzy. „Joly s tím přišel jednou nad ránem, byl asi už trochu opilý, a psal to do konverzace, kde jsme řešili tvé narozeniny. Psali jsme o dárcích, abychom se netrefili do toho samého. A Joly nakonec u toho nápadu zůstal.“

„Věřím, že jste to všichni podpořili.“

„Hlavně Bahorel a Combeferre.“

„Combeferre?!“

„Ani netušíš, jaký občas dokáže být,“ zasmál se Enjolras a podíval se na Grantaira, který se stále červenal. „Nezdá se, ale rád se účastní všelijakých hloupostí. Ne aktivně, ale tak všechno pozoruje a zkoumá, a hlavně se dobře baví.“

„Vy jste fakt nejhorší kamarádi, který jsem moh najít.“

„To si piš,“ řekl Enjolras se smíchem a Grantaire jenom zakroutil hlavou. Znova se odmlčeli a Enjolras se přestal smát. „Splnili můj úkol?“

„Společný tanec?“

„Takže splnili.“

„Proč si pro Boha, naše kamarády donutil, aby se mnou tancovali?“

„Protože se zdálo, že se ti to líbilo. Když jsme společně tančili na svatbě Cosette a Mária.“ Grantaire se podíval do Enjolrasových modrých očí. „Tisknul si se ke mně.“ Enjolras udělal krok blíže k černovláskovi, kterému se roztřásly nohy. „Bušilo ti srdce. Stejně jako mně.“ Grantaire si na to vzpomněl. Když zaryl nos do jeho hrudníku slyšel, hlavně cítil, jak silně bušilo. „Ten tanec se nám líbil. Nemám snad pravdu?“

„Máš,“ přiznal Grantaire a k Enjolrasovi také popošel. „Takže, si znovu… zatančíme?“

„Moc rád.“

Grantaire vypnul televizi a zapnul rádio. Z bedýnek se začala linout klasická hudba. Enjolras si Grantaira otočil čelem k sobě, chytil ho jednou rukou za bok, druhou za ruku a pomalu se s ním začal vlnit do rytmu. Grantaire mu položil jednu ruku na rameno a snažil se soustředit na kroky. Dříve závodně tančil, znal kroky všech klasických tanců nazpaměť, ale s Enjolrasem se cítil jako amatér. Motaly se mu nohy a třásly ruce. Snažil se nevnímat Enjolrasův pohled, který ho propaloval. Díval se mu na hrudník a zkoumal vzor na jeho kravatě. Na rozdíl od tance na svatbě, kde se k sobě tiskli a Grantaire si mohl tance naplno užívat, teď mezi sebou měli mezeru a oba se na toho druhého mohli dívat.

„Nech se vést,“ řekl Enjolras něžně. „Já to umím.“

„Já taky,“ zaprotestoval Grantaire a podíval se na Enjolrase. Díval se na něj temným pohledem, který u něj nikdy neviděl. Úplně mu z toho vyschlo v krku. Dával to za pivu všem těm pivům, co vypil. „Kde mám dárek?“ Vyhrkl najednou, když cítil, jak se mu podlamují kolena a nemyslí na nic jiného než na to, jak moc by bylo špatné zrovna teď Enjolrase políbit.

„Co prosím?“ zasmál se Enjolras a uvolnil tak mezi nimi tu zvláštní, napjatou atmosféru.

„Všichni mi něco dali,“ řekl pevně Grantaire a byl rád, že se mu na rozdíl od těla, alespoň neklepal hlas. „Tak doufám, že se taky předvedeš Apollóne.“

„To doufám,“ řekl Enjolras a zastavil se. Pustil Grantairovu ruku i bok a ukázal na své zápěstí. Pomalu si rozepnul knoflíček u košile a vyhrnul si rukáv. Pod ním se skrýval černý náramek se zlatým zdobením. Vypadal úplně stejně jako—Grantaire se okamžitě podíval na své zápěstí a prohlédl si náramek, který na něm měl. Byly stejné. „Když jsem ho tenkrát pro tebe objednával, přišel v páru.“ Enjolras si prstem přejel po zlatém zdobení. „Přišlo mi to správné. Jako kdyby věděli, že bude pro nás.“ Nad slovem „nás“ se Grantaire pozastavil a podíval se do Enjolrasových očí. Ty stále zkoumaly jeho náramek. „Přišlo mi… jako kdyby mi tím chtěli naznačit něco, co jsem měl udělat už dávno.“ Podíval se na Grantaira, který z něj nespouštěl oči. „V té době jsem spoustě věcem nerozuměl. Tomu, co mi říkala mysl i srdce. Snažil jsem se myslet racionálně a nedělat hlouposti.“

„Hlouposti?“ zeptal se tiše Grantaire.

„Hlouposti,“ zopakoval Enjolras. „Byl jsem rád, že jsme kamarádi. Neměli jsme to od začátku jednoduché. To musíme oba přiznat. Ale po tom, co jsme se tenkrát viděli na té vánoční oslavě… něco se ve mně změnilo, Grantaire. Combeferre to poznal,“ zasmál se Enjolras jemně a trochu se začervenal. „Bavili jsme se o tom. Hodně dlouho. Často. Snažil se mi pomoct, abych věděl jak dál. Ale bál jsem se těm pocitům poddat. Bál jsem se překazit to, co mezi námi vznikalo něčím, co se zrovna dělo v mém těle. Snažil jsem tě vidět jenom jako kamaráda a nesnažit se namluvit něco víc.“

„Něco víc?“ Grantaire se párkrát zhluboka nadechl. „Enjolrasi, snažím se mi říct…“

Enjolras na to neodpověděl a pokračoval: „A pak jsem poznal Marca. Tedy, znali jsme se déle. To už jsem ti říkal. Ale vím, že jsem se jím snažil vytlačit tebe. Nebylo to správné, přiznávám. Ale ze začátku to fungovalo. Čím více jsem byl s ním, tím více jsem na tebe zapomínal a když jsme se viděli, byl jsi jen můj talentovaný, pohledný a velmi bystrý kamarád.“ Grantaire cítil, jak mu hoří uši. To se dělo vždy, když ho někdo pochválil. „Jenže pak jsem viděl tyhle náramky. V jednom obchodě na výletě v Provance. Neodolal jsem, našel jsem si ten obchod na internetu a náramek objednal. Něco na něm mi tě připomínalo. A když přišel v páru… byl jsem vlastně nadšený. Protože to, co jsem dělal s Marcem, to, co jsem se s ním snažil cítit a vybudovat, bylo falešné. Věděl jsem to, snažil jsem se, ale nešlo tomu odolat. Od té chvíle, co přišli, jsem ho nosil u sebe. V batohu, v peněžence, občas jsem ho měl u na ruce. Třeba když jsem pro tebe jel do vězení nebo tenkrát na té rozlučce. Snažil jsem se ti ho ukázat. Možná něco naznačit. Dát najevo, co tím myslím.“

Enjolras se odmlčel a podíval se na Grantaira, který k němu přešel blíže a chytil ho za lokty. „Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal jeho jméno a podíval se mu zhluboka do očí. „Celou tu dobu, se mi snažíš říct, že mě… m…“

„Mám rád,“ doplnil mladší a jednou rukou upravil Grantairovi černé kudrliny, které mu padaly do čela. „Nemůžu říct… Tamto. Vím, že to, co cítím, je hluboké. Ale bojím se přiznat, že by to mohla být láska.“ Grantaire se sípavě nadechl. Opravdu teď řekl to slovo, které od něj toužil tak dlouho slyšet? „Chci nejdřív vědět, jestli by to bylo reálné. Jestli to, co cítím bude dostatečně silné, abychom z toho oba mohli… mohli mít to, co chceme,“ zašeptal Enjolras a pohladil Grantaira po tváři. „Nechci ti ublížit. Ani sobě.“ Podíval se mu do očí. „Proto jsem ti řekl tenkrát o tom, jak to se mnou je. Se vztahy, s milováním, se vším. Nevzdám se svého snu, nevím, co všechno mě popadne za nápady, které budu chtít realizovat. Nevím, jestli budu někdy schopný tě mít tak, jak by sis zasloužil a přál.“

„Dost, Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal Grantaire a chytil jeho dlaň, kterou mu hladil tvář. „Přestaň.“ S tím ho chytil za kravatu a donutil ho se sklonit. Na nic nečekal a políbil ho.

**28.**

Grantaire netušil, jak se dostali z obýváku do jeho pokoje, ale začal vnímat, až když ho Enjolras zatlačil k posteli a donutil je se posadit. Opřeli se bokem o čelo postele, rukama se drželi za boky a pomalu otírali své rty o sebe. Když zacítil Enjolrasův jazyk na svém spodním rtu, okamžitě ústa otevřel a nechal ho prozkoumat jeho vnitřek. Jeho jazyk byl hebký a sladký. Grantaire jednu ruku přesunul na jeho krk a mírně ho pohladil. Opatrně. Jako by se bál, že se Enjolras každou chvíli rozpadne.  
Enjolras ho líbal dobrých pět minut, než se od něj odtáhl. Opřel se o jeho čelo a snažil se popadnout dech. Jazykem si namokřil rty a rukama chytnul Grantaira za tváře. „Co to se mnou děláš?“ zeptal se zadýchaně.

„To bych se měl ptát já tebe,“ zasmál se překvapeně Grantaire a oba se na sebe podívali. „Je to v pořádku? Tentokrát, jak jsi říkal…“

„Je,“ řekl Enjolras rozhodně. „Chci to,“ zašeptal vzrušeně a Grantairovi po zádech přejel mráz. „To co jsem říkal, mám… mám na to chuť. S tebou. S Marcem to nešlo. Ale s tebou—“

„Ne,“ zašeptal Grantaire a trochu se od Enjolrase odtáhl. „Neříkej jeho jméno. Nemysli na něj. Prosím tě.“

„Nemyslím. Už jeho jméno nikdy neřeknu. Slibuji.“

Grantaire položil Enjolrase na postel, pod hlavu mu dal jeden z jeho polštářů a sedl si obkročmo na jeho boky. Už nechtěl nic slyšet. Enjolras to z jeho pohledu pochopil. Grantaire se lokty opřel lokty vedle jeho hlavy a začal ho prsty hladit v hustých vlasech. Rty se opět přisál na ty jeho a začal je hladově líbat. Cítil, jak má v koutku mokro od slin a vzrušení, které je naprosto pohlcovalo. Jazykem prozkoumával všechno uvnitř. Krásně seřazené zuby, ostře špičáky, sladká chuť. Enjolras uhnul hlavou, aby se nadechl a zuby stiskl jeho spodní ret. Grantaire slabě zasténal a tělem se otřel o to pod ním. Enjolras ho špičkou jazyka pohladil po kousnutí a párkrát po něm přejel. Hned na to ho začal líbat se stejnou chtivostí, jako předtím starší z nich.

Enjolrasovy ruce začaly prozkoumávat tělo nad ním. Hladil Grantaira po ramenou, lopatkách, kříži, sjel o něco níže a pohladil ho po pevných stehnech. Ruku pak nasměroval k jeho kulatému pozadí. Zasténal do jejich horkého polibku a naznačil Grantairovi, aby se trochu pohnul. Grantaire ho poslechl a dosedl na jeho stehna tak, že se dotýkali rozkrokem. Enjolras pak ruce přesunul na jeho boky a pomalu začal vyhrnovat jeho černé tričko. „Počkej,“ zašeptal Grantaire a tričko si stáhl zase dolů. „Každej má něco, viď?“ Enjolras se na něj nechápavě podíval a stále se snažil popadnout dech. Grantaire se na něm posadil a ruce položil na jeho hrudník. „Ty máš skvělý tělo. Vzpomínám na něm od tý doby co jsme byli v tý posraný sauně. Ani netušíš, co to tenkrát se mnou udělalo.“

„Ale vím,“ zašeptal Enjolras s úsměvem a rukama začal hladit Grantaira po stehnech. „Když jsi odešel, myslel jsem si, že je ti zle. Tak jsem tě chtěl jít zkontrolovat. A místo toho…“ Ruce přesunul na jeho rozkrok a trochu zatlačil. Cítil bouli, která se pod jeho kalhotami formovala. Grantaire zasténal a Enjolras si skousl ret. „Bylo to kvůli mně, že jo?“

„Si piš,“ zašeptal Grantaire a trochu se nadzvedl, aby se znova otřel o jeho ruce. „Myslím na to pořád. Když jsem sám, i když jsem s tebou, i když jsem někde venku. Nemůžu na to přestat myslet.“ Zavřel oči a začal se rytmicky zvedat tak, aby se slastně otíral o Enjolrase.

„To rád slyším,“ řekl Enjolras po pravdě a jednu ruku přesunul na Grantairův bok. Začal ho jemně hladit a prstem ho pohladil po lemu kalhot. Na nic se neptal, jen se podíval na staršího z nich, který si ho prohlédl a pokýval hlavou. Pokud na to byli oba připraveni, nebyl důvod marnit čas.

Enjolras prsty rozepl Grantairovi kalhoty a pohladil ho přes bílé boxerky. Byly už vlhké. Krásně obepínali celou délku jeho penisu. Enjolras si přejel rty jazykem a zašeptal. „Jednou, slibuju, se ho dotknu jazykem.“ Grantaire zasténal a zavřel oči. „Ne teď, ne za měsíc, ale jednou. Vážně.“ Prsty přejížděl po jeho délce a užíval si jak pod spodky škube a vyžaduje si větší pozornost.

Enjolras na nic déle nečekal. Stáhl mu boxerky i s kalhoty pod zadek. Grantaire zasténal, když cítil, jak se jeho chlouby dotkl chladný vzduch. „Bože,“ zašeptal Enjolras a pohladil ho celou dlaní. „Jsi největší, kterého jsem zatím viděl.“

„Zatím?“ zašeptal Grantaire. „Ani nečekej, že už někdy uvidíš jinýho.“ S tím znovu padl na lokty a začal ho hladově líbat. „Enjolrasi, prosím,“ zašeptal. „Prosím, udělej mě.“

Nemusel to říkat dvakrát.

Enjolras si dal ruku před pusu, plivl do ní a hned se znovu přesunul na jeho chloubu. Jeho chladné sliny kontrastovaly horkému penisu, který hladil po celé délce. Nejdříve jemně, dlouze, stahoval předkožku jako kdyby se bál, že mu ublíží. Po chvíli ale své pohyby zrychlil. Prsty vnímal nateklé žíly a hrubost, kterou po celé délce cítil. „Můžu se tě dotknout? Prosím tě, řekni, že se tě můžu doktnout,“ šeptal Grantaire nedočkavě.

„Ne,“ zašeptal Enjolras a políbil ho na čele. „Ještě ne.“ Znova ho políbil na rty a pak se od něj odtáhl. Pohyb rukou trochu zpomalil. „Chci tě udělat šťastným. To je pro mě nejdůležitější. Teď. A pak znova. A znova. A znova.“ S každým dalším slovem ho políbil na rty. „Pak, až budu vědět, že jsme oba šťastní, pak někdy, to můžeme zkusit i u mě. Ale teď…“ Naklonil se k jeho uchu a jazykem mu polaskal lalůček. „Chci jenom tebe.“

Pak už ani jeden nemluvil. Enjolras neustále zrychloval pohyb své ruky, druhou si začal hrát s jeho varlaty a líbal ho tak hladově, že se Grantairovi dělaly mžitky před očima. Grantaire sténal, občas promluvil, neustále se o Enjolrase otíral. Cítil, jak ho do stehna tlačí boule v jeho kalhotách. Mučil ho fakt, že se ho nemůže dotknout. Rukou se aspoň snažil naznačit jak moc po tom touží. Enjolras ho ale vždy zastavil a ruku přesunul zpět na jeho krk, tvář nebo vlasy. Grantaire za ně jednou experimentálně zatahal a Enjolras zasténal tak nahlas, až se Grantaire pousmál. Tahal za jeho lokny, nedokázal se nabažit jeho hlasitých stenů a cítil, jak se Enjolras nazvedává v bocích.

„Narovnej se,“ zašeptal Enjolras a Grantaire ho poslechl. „Sedni si na mě, pořádně, uvolni se. Nekontroluj se.“ Grantaire znova poslechl a matrace pod nimi se trochu propadla. „Správně, dobře,“ zašeptal Enjolras bez dechu, levou rukou přidržel Grantairovo tričko nad jeho pupíkem, aby měl krásný výhled na celou jeho chloubu, a pravou si znova namokřil slinami. „Skvělý,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe a začal ho rychle hladit. Grantaire se rukama zapřel o svá stehna a bezmocně sténal.

Enjolras se k němu po chvíli přidal. Grantaire myslel jen na jeho doteky, ale když viděl Enjolrasovu tvář zkroucenou vzrušením, na chvíli se zastavil. Tak moc se ponořil do svého blaha, že úplně zapomněl na to, co Enjolras dělá. Zvedal se v bocích a rozkrokem se otíral o jeho pozadí. „Enjolrasi.“

„Ne, nepřestávej,“ zašeptal Enjolras a znova ho donutil se trochu nadzvednout a zase dosednout. „Dělej to, co před tím. Prosím.“ Co by byl Grantaire za milence, kdyby nevyhověl jeho přání. Grantaire ale už tentokrát nedokázal zavřít oči. Musel se na něj dívat. Jak měl slepené vlasy k čelu, držel ho pevně za tričko a druhou ho uspokojoval tak zkušeně, že se několikrát přistihl, jak myslí na to, jak často si to dělá sám. Enjolras střídavě zavíral a otevíral oči, usmíval se, sténal. Vypadal jak éterická bytost. I tak zněl.

„Sakra,“ zašeptal si pro sebe Grantaire. „Sakra, sakra, sakra.“ S tím párkrát zasténal a dokázal ze sebe dost nahlas vydat. „Už budu, Enjolrasi, už to nedokážu…“ Enjolras si rukou vyhrnul košili a skousl ji mezi zuby. Grantairovi se naskytl pohled na jeho vypracované břicho, holí hrudník a—bože, měl zase piercing v bradavce. Nejspíše si ho nikdy nesundával. Enjolras ještě udělal pár rychlých pohybů a postříkal celé Enjolrasovo břicho i hrudník. Zastavil jeho ruku, aby ho už více nedráždil, a zhluboka zasténal. „Bože, bože, sakra, doprdele…“ Enjolras se jeho marnému sténaní jenom zasmál.

Grantaire se ale rychle probral a zase se sklonil k Enjolrasovi. Tentokrát se ústy zaměřil na jeho propíchnutou bradavku. Přejel po ní jazykem a jemně skousl. „Grantaire, to nemusíš, prosím tě.“

„Mlč, pro jednou, prosím tě, nech mě tě dodělat. Prosím tě. Mlč.“ S tím se začal znova nadzvedávat v bocích a ústy dráždil jeho bradavku. Během chvíle v jeho ústech ztvrdla. Enjolras zaklonil hlavu a odhalil tak všechny své naběhlé žíly na krku. Prsty se zabořil do Grantairových boků a pomáhal mu se nadzvedávat tak, aby cítil co největší tření.

„Grantaire,“ zašeptal jemně, ale to už ho starší z nich políbil a Enjolras se celý napnul. Grantaire ho silně objal a zadkem se nalepil co nejvíce na jeho rozkrok. „Ano… ano…“ zašeptal si pro sebe a opřel se čelem o to Grantairovo.

Leželi v objetí, hlasitě dýchali a snažili se slinami zkropit své vyschlé krky.

„Grantaire?“

„Ano?“

„Pořád čekám na tu kávu.“

Oba se tiše zasmáli a políbili.

**29.**

Bylo tři hodiny ráno, když se konečně rozhodli, že je čas spát.

Grantaire se zvedl a udělal Enjolrasovi slíbenou kávu, zatímco si Enjolras dal sprchu. Po sprše ho zezadu objal a přitiskl se na něj svým nahým tělem, zatímco ho líbal na krku. Grantaire jeho polibkům okamžitě propadl a líbal se tak dlouho, že Enjolrasovi káva vystydla.

Enjolras si šel lehnout, ještě když se Grantaire rozhodl dát si rychlou sprchu. Když se vrátil do ložnice, Enjolras už spal. Na zádech, jednu ruku po hlavou, nohy roztažené, peřinu jen přes spodní část těla. Grantaire k němu opatrně došel a lehl si tiše na druhou stranu postele. „Ne, pojď ke mně,“ zašeptal Enjolras v polospánku a Grantaira si přitáhl do náručí.

Grantaire chvíli poslouchat jeho klidnému dechu. Bradou se opřel o jeho hrudník a prsty ho pohladil po růžových tvářích. Chvíli s ním takhle v tichosti ležel, dokud se nepousmál a tiše nepronesl:

„Miluji tě.“

Konečně, po pěti letech, to mohl říct nahlas.

Měl pocit jako by mu ze srdce spadl obrovský kámen.

**30.**

Grantaira probudil chlad. Když otevřel oči, viděl, jak bylo okno dokořán a dovnitř se dostává chladný vzduch. Zatřásl se, zamotal se do deky a zvedl se z postele. Jakmile zavřel okno, opřel své horké čelo o chladné sklo a podíval se ven. Nebe bylo trochu nafialovělé, zdálo se, že každou chvíli vyjde slunce. Narovnal se a trochu se zamračil. Až když se díval na nebe mu došlo, že se probudil sám.

Otočil se k posteli. Měl pravdu. V posteli už nikdo nebyl. Přešel k půlce matrace, kde předtím ležel Enjolras a dotkl se prostěradla. Bylo studené. Musel vstát minimálně hodinu před ním. Ledabyle odhozené oblečení, které dal na židli, bylo pryč. Grantaire nasucho polkl a řekl do místnosti: „Enjolrasi?“

Žádná odpověď. Je Enjolras pryč? Odešel? Proč? Z jakého důvodu? Bylo to kvůli němu? Nenechal mu někde vzkaz? Neposlal zprávu? Nebude volat? Grantaire se zmocnila panika. Srdce se mu rozbušilo a cítil, jak se mu začínají klepat ruce. Potřeboval se napít. Vyšel z ložnice a okamžitě si to namířil do kuchyně. Než tam stačil dojít, cítil, jak je v obývacím pokoji stejný chlad jako u něj v ložnici. Celá místnosti byla uklizená, polštáře načechrané, televize zapnutá, ale ztlumená natolik, že nebyla skoro vůbec slyšet. Dveře na balkón byly otevřené a zpoza skleněného okna viděl Enjolrasovu kštici. Grantaire okamžitě přešel ke dveřím na balkón a zůstal v jejich rámu.

Enjolras měl zavřené oči, hlavu měl opřenou o sklo okna, mírně se usmíval. Na sobě měl Grantairovo oblíbené, zelené tričko a černé tepláky. Pomalu dýchal, občas spokojeně zabručel. V ruce měl hrnek, ze kterého se ještě kouřilo. Nemusel u něj být moc blízko, aby si byl jistý, že pil kávu. „Nasáváš sluneční paprsky, Apollóne?“

Enjolras sebou škubnul a podíval se na Grantaira. „Promiň, probudil jsem tě?“ Grantaire jenom zakroutil hlavou a vešel na balkón. Opřel se o chladné zábradlí a upravil si deku kolem svého těla. Až teď mu došlo, že je vlastně ještě nahý. „Nemohl jsem spát, pořád myslím na ten případ,“ přiznal a usrkl z hrnečku. „Nedokážu jen tak ležet v posteli a nic nedělat. Bál jsem se, že tě probudím. Tak jsem si šel udělat kávu a když jsem viděl v jakém stavu byl obývák, tak jsem si řekl, že budu aspoň k něčemu užitečný.“

„Nemusel si,“ řekl Grantaira a očima uhnul k obzoru, který se barvil do růžova.

„Chtěl jsem. Aspoň nějak odčinit to, že jsem nepřišel na tvou oslavu.“

Grantaire na to nereagoval. Místo toho řekl to, co ho tížilo už pár minut: „Zůstal jsi.“

„Samozřejmě.“

„Neodešel si.“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras a konečně se na Grantaira pozorně podíval. Ten se stále díval na nebe. „Proč bych to dělal?“

„Třebas přišel k rozumu, nebo tak něco,“ řekl si spíše pro sebe Grantaire a odkašlal si. „Co vlastně teda jsme, Apollóne? To, co proběhlo včera. Víš… Jsme kámoši? Nebo, to budeme takhle dělat pořád, ale budeme pořád kámoši, jenom si občas vypomůžem? Nebo chceš, abychom byli milenci? Nebo, chceš zkusit… zkusit… jako, chodit. Spolu. Dohromady?“

„S tolika otázkami mám pocit, že jsme už dvacet let manželé.“ Oba se tomu zasmáli. Enjolras se najednou cítil o něco lehčí a Grantaire už měl pocit, že může lépe dýchat. Enjolras na Grantairovi viděl, jak je zamyšlený. Položil hrnek na parapet a přešel ke staršímu. Rukama se chytil zábradlí tak, že měl Grantaira prakticky v náručí. Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl a podíval se Enjolrasovi do očí. „Lituješ toho? Co jsme ráno udělali.“

„Nikdy,“ řekl popravdě Grantaire. „Lituješ toho ty?“ Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou. „Dobře.“

„Všechno můžeme vyřešit potom,“ řekl Enjolras něžně a pohladil Grantaira po tváři. Jemně ho políbil a po chvíli se od něj odtáhl. Podíval se na své pravé zápěstí, kde se mu leskly zlaté hodinky. Pár vteřin je pozoroval, hned na to se podíval zpět na Grantaira a políbil ho na nos. „Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Grantaire.“ Grantaire na nic nečekal, zabořil své prsty do jeho vlasů a vášnivě ho políbil.

Oba věděli, že je dlouhé povídání nemine. Teď, ale nechtěli myslet na nic jiného než na ústa toho druhého.

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka vznikla na základě jiné, explicitní Enjolras/Grantaire povídky kde mi ale nesedělo, že se Enjolras chová velmi chladně, a tak jsem se ji snažila přepsat do pro mě skousnutelné podoby. A vznikla z toho naprosto nová povídka. Ona explicitní, která se nese v duchu jednoho tématu "přátelé s výhodami", je zatím stále na pořadníku a až vyřeším dilema s Enjolrasovou povahou, uveřejním i tu. 
> 
> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com) Můžeme kdykoliv pokecat o povídkách nebo si jen tak napsat!


End file.
